True Love Never Dies
by animejade49
Summary: Lord Kaname Kuran feels lost; empty... the only thing that lightens his life up with joy is his love for music, and the happiness it brings human beings. That is until he meets the mortal, Vivien. True love never dies... this is their story.
1. Intro

**This is the sequel to my Vampire Knight story "No Greater Love Than Mine". This time the story will be set back to the old age, where Kaname Kuran was the ruler of the undead. The Vampire Knight cast (like Hanabusa and Zero) will appear in this story but with different names. I hope you all like it... this might be a bit longer than No Greater Love Than Mine.**

* * *

><p><em>The luckiest being to walk the face of the earth, is the one who has found the greatest wonder life has to offer… love.<em>

"Brother do you love me?" Yuri asks her brother... soon to be husband Kaname.  
>"Of course I do my little flower, what makes you think I don't?" He responds.<br>"Just wanted to make sure Kaname" Yuri hugs her future husband tenderly.

He… Lord Kaname Kuran, known to most as Matsu Watanabe had what every man dreamed of. A loving fiancée, wealth, beauty, health. Everything to make any man happy. However, this was not the case…

Matsu Watanabe is known to the world as a well-known musician. He started out poor, but soon became wealthy because of his enormous talent and his love for music.

He has a fairytale dream that every man coveted and every woman wished to be by his side.

Everyone pictured Matsu Watanabe as the happiest man in the planet… Nevertheless, reality was another.

Darkness lived within him; he had a deep emptiness in his heart that he could never explain, never place. Not even his sister, soon to be, wife Yuri filled him with what he was looking for.

"Imagine what our first child would look like?" Yuri comments.  
>"Beautiful like you my Yuri" Suddenly, one of Kaname's most trusted henchmen, Hiroaki walks in the palace.<br>"Sir I have some news for you" He informs Lord Kaname.  
>"What is it Aido?" He responds.<br>"Kyrie plans to attack a human party that will take place two nights from now"  
>"how did you find out?"<br>"One of his slaves is working for us. He is of our trust"  
>"He better not betray Aido"<br>"We'll make sure he won't Lord Kaname" He bows.  
>"What is this Ex-Human's name?"<br>"Zero" Aido answers.  
>"Don't let him out of your sight" Lord Kaname orders.<br>"Ken and I never let him out of our sight Lord Kaname" Hiroaki bows.  
>"And how is our clan doing?"<br>"Good they have kept their word to keep their blood thirst to a minimum"  
>"If they are found killing a human they know what the consequences will be"<br>"Please don't remind me of such harsh punishment brother" Yuri said while covering her ears.  
>"Forgive me my flower but you know that the rule implies to everyone… including myself"<p>

Matsu Watanabe's identity: Lord Kaname Kuran, ruler of the Vampires.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear…? Matsu Watanabe's will be playing at the Victorian hall! Oh I am just so thrilled!" Rosalie comments to Vivien as they walk to the Tsukino clinic.<br>"I have more important things to think about don't you my dear Rosalie?"  
>"Well but one little event to think about doesn't hurt… I mean I'm getting married not restrained Vivien"<br>"I'm sorry… I am just really looking forward to taking over our clinic one day. Daddy is really counting on me… on us"  
>"He's counting on you… you know that I am not all that interested in helping out the sick, I don't have the patience or the mind"<br>"But Max is a doctor and you love him"  
>"I love him but not his job… but I do admire him and daddy for their work"<br>"Will you be going to the Victorian hall?"  
>"No… you don't want to"<br>"Why should you be stopped if I am not tagging along? You could go with Max?"  
>"He already said he wishes not to go, but that he gives me permission to go if you go with me"<br>"Oh then tuff luck" Vivien giggles, Rosalie lightly hits her on the arm.  
>"Please go… I really adore the man's music and this is my chance to meet him!"<br>"You won't stop bothering me until I say yes wont you"  
>"Yes" Both could not help but laugh at the same time.<br>"Then we have a date… when exactly dies this take place?"  
>"Tonight my dear Vivien… and believe me you won't be sorry!"<br>"I know I won't"  
>"Oh you know you won't"<br>"I admit… I'm also a Watanabe fan"  
>"And you had me begging… you are cruel you know that!" Rosalie giggles.<br>"I don't like to brag" Vivien jokes.  
>"Why don't you like to go out more often Vivien…? I mean maybe if you go out more, you'll find yourself someone worthy of you to marry" Rosalie says in a serious tone, making Vivien sigh.<br>What Rosalie did not know is… Vivien already had her eye on someone, but that someone was taken, by Rosalie herself.


	2. Hiroaki and Vivien

**I hope you guys like the sequel as much as the first part=D **

* * *

><p>"Oh I can't believe we're here Rosalie!" I gush, as we walk inside the beautiful hall.<br>"Me either… oh I'm going to dance all night, of course after I meet Matsu"  
>"Do you think we have a chance Rosalie?" I ask, knowing we did not have the slightest chance of meeting him.<br>"Of course we do, all we need to do is be sneaky" She winks.  
>"And how do you suppose we'll do that?"<br>"Easy… meet, greet and talk to people that now him personally. Sweet talk them into letting us meet Matsu"  
>"Well good luck with that then my Rosa" I smile, not really caring about this event. Sure, the music was to die for, and the atmosphere was lovely… but the future of my father's clinic was more important to me. That, and to kill my feelings for a forbidden soul. He is Rosalie's fiancé… I could not covet my cousin's soon to be husband, for she is much too important to me.<p>

Suddenly, the music stops and a young woman walks to where the band was installed. She was a tall young woman, beautiful… with light blue eyes and pink hair.

"Ladies and gentle man, I am proud to introduce the wonderful and talented Matsu Watanabe," She announces.  
>"Oh my gosh… he's here Vivien, the great Matsu Watanabe!" Rosalie screeched. Just then, a tall young man approaches the center of the hall.<br>"Hello… my name is Matsu Watanabe and I am honored to be playing here for you tonight," He says, suddenly the audience claps.  
>"Isn't he handsome Vivien… gosh, if only I had met him first!" Rosalie gushes.<br>"He is handsome I admit, very charming too" I reply.  
>"I am proud to announce that I will be playing a new melody piece here, I hope you all enjoy it. I call the piece <em>This trembling heart<em>" He says… he faces his band and begins to play the new piece. It was a romantic melody, slow, sad and tragic. It was as if this piece showed the hidden feelings of Matsu Watanabe, but who am I to know?  
>"Excuse me…?" Both Rosalie and I turn around to see a young man with blond hair and light green eyes behind us.<br>"Yes…?" Rosalie answers.  
>"I was wondering if one of you would care to dance with me." He asks, with a cheery smile on his face.<br>"I'll sit this one out Rosalie," I whisper to her.  
>"Are you sure Vivien?" She asks.<br>"Positive Rosalie… go have fun" I reply. She turns her gaze back to the young man and accepts his invitation. 

* * *

><p>"I hope I'm not late, I had to talk to Zero" Hiroaki whispers to Rowena.<br>"What's important is that you came, Lord Kuran would have been furious if you hadn't" She whispers back.  
>"Well what should I do?"<br>"Just keep guard here okay" She replies.

As Hiroaki walks by the hall, he could not help but look around the room. He wanted to enjoy the event with the humans, but would he dare? What if Kuran senpai gets furious?

Suddenly, Hiroaki spots a young woman standing on the other side of the hall. He wondered why she was the only one who was not dancing. Her gaze was towards Takashi and a young woman he was dancing with.

For once, he decided, he was going to take his chance…

"Excuse Me," Hiroaki says, making the young girl face him.  
>"Yes…?" She shyly replies.<br>"I couldn't help but notice, you're not dancing"  
>"Well, most may find it silly, but I rather listen to the music and feel the emotion within the piece" She says, making him smile.<br>"I don't find it silly at all, but once in a while it is fun to dance it," He says, extending his hand. She blushes and takes his hand. He leads her to the dance floor.

"I thank you for asking me to dance" She says.  
>"A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be left alone" He replies.<br>"Are you new around here? I have never seen you here before" She asks.  
>"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I work for Lord Watanabe"<br>"I hope he doesn't mind our dancing"  
>"Of course he wont" He lies, not sure himself.<br>"Tell me, what's it like working with such a fine artist like Mr. Watanabe?" She asks.  
>"He's a great man, I couldn't ask for a better lord. I always learn new things everyday from him, for he is a very wise man"<br>"Really…? And how about you Mister… um, I'm sorry I don't know your name" She blushes.  
>"Hiroaki Aido, and what might your name be?" He asks.<br>"Vivien Tsukino, well Mr. Aido I was going to ask you what your view towards life is" She giggles to Hiroaki's surprise. Vivien was not the average human girl he usually spoke to, she was much different. Whenever he would tell someone that he worked for his lord Watanabe, all they would do is ask him questions about the lord, but she, she asked him about Aido himself.  
>"Well life can be difficult and cruel sometimes, but it can be beautiful as well. You need to have faith and happiness within your heart to find life beautiful" He responds.<br>"What a nice way to think Mr. Aido"  
>"Please call me Hiroaki" Suddenly Rosalie walks up to them, interrupting their dance.<br>"I'm sorry sir, I don't mean to be rude but may I speak to her for a minute"  
>"Sure thing my lady" He says.<br>"Vivien… guess what?"  
>"What Rosalie…?" She asks.<br>"I got us a chance to meet Lord Watanabe! But we have to go right now, we mustn't keep him waiting"  
>"Can't you see that I am with someone right now?" She snaps.<br>"He can come too" She says, looking at Hiroaki.  
>"I don't mind at all Ms. Tsukino, after all I work for Lord Watanabe"<br>"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

****


	3. The reason for life is found

**Thanks to Anlia for the kind comment=D I hope you like this chapter=D**

**I actually have a music piece picked out for Vivien and Kaname. It's called Lacie from the anime "Pandora Hearts". From the moment i heard it, it made me think of them.=P  
><strong>

**Of course** **i do not own the beautiful melody, this is just for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Aido, I mean Hiroaki… I hope you don't think my cousin and I are rude" I whisper to him as we walk to see Mr. Watanabe.<br>"Not at all, I actually can't wait for you to meet him, I'm sure he'll be honored to meet you both"  
>"If you say so Hiroaki" I smile, hoping he was telling truth. The young man Rosalie was dancing with whispers something in Mr. Watanabe. Both turn their gazes towards us at the same time.<br>"Oh my gosh he is looking at us" Rosalie mumbles.  
>"Don't be shy Rosalie" The young man tells her. He takes her by the hand and introduces her to Mr. Watanabe.<br>"Lord Watanabe, this is Rosalie Tsukino… she is an admirer of yours"  
>"Honored to meet such a lovely lady" He bows, Rosalie curtsies.<br>"Not as honored as I am Mr. Watanabe" He looks up and looks at both Hiroaki and I.  
>"Aido, may I ask who your company is?" He asks.<br>"Her name is Vivien Tsukino" He replies rather nervously.  
>"I'm honored to meet you Ms. Tsukino" He lightly takes my hand in his and kisses it.<br>"Not as honored as I am Mr. Watanabe"  
>"I hope you both enjoyed my new piece"<br>"It was beautiful Mr. Watanabe, I just simply adored it!" Rosalie quickly answers.  
>"Thank you, you are much to kind, and what about you Ms. Tsukino?" He says.<br>"I found it very enchanting Mr. Watanabe, full of love, mystery and great sadness" I reply, instead of answering me, he stands there in silence, gazing at me. It was as if he were trying to read me… could I have said something wrong?  
>"I thank you for the kind comment; I didn't think anyone would actually understand this piece"<br>"Anyone would be a fool not to Mr. Watanabe"  
>"Did ya really feel all of that Vivien?" Rosalie asks me.<br>"Of course, didn't you Rosalie?"  
>"You must really love music don't you Ms. Tsukino?" The young man with green eyes asks me.<br>"I do Mr. um…"  
>"Takashi Ichijo at your service my lady" He bows.<br>"I thank you Mr. Ichijo" I said with a smile on my face, I turn my gaze towards Hiroaki.  
>"I thank you for this opportunity Hiroaki" I tell him.<br>"You don't need to thank me for anything Ms. Tsukino, on the contrary, I thank you for bringing light into my night" He says with a sweet smile on his face. I couldn't help but find him very attractive.  
>"How long will you be staying here Mr. Watanabe?" Rosalie asks him.<br>"Not to long… I still have some events to attend to, there's nothing better than making people happy with my music" He says, looking at me.

There was something about Mr. Watanabe that frightened me, something that thanked the heavens that this was to be the only time I'd see him. Yet, he had a great depth in his eyes, a depth that was a mystery, a beautiful enchanting mystery… just like his music. He was much more than a great musician.

"You're such a kind man Mr. Watanabe" Rosalie gushes.  
>"Well… I don't mean to be rude, but we must get going, right Rosalie?"<br>"Do we have to?" Rosalie pouts.  
>"Yes, father is waiting for us, and remember you have a fiancé"<br>"Fine… it was an honor to meet you Mr. Watanabe" Rosalie says.  
>"On the contrary, it was an honor to meet you Ms. Tsukino" He replies.<br>"Please call me Rosalie" She blushes.  
>"Goodbye Mr. Watanabe…" I curtsy.<br>"I hope to see you again sometime"  
>"I hope so too Mr. Watanabe" I lied; I turn my gaze towards Hiroaki.<br>"May you come outside for me while we wait for a carriage?"  
>"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I'd let two ladies go on a carriage alone, may I take you to your destination?" He asks.<br>"We don't want to burden you" I respond shyly.  
>"It's no burden at all"<br>"Well… okay if you wish Hiroaki" I blush.  
>"Thank you so much Takashi!" Rosalie says.<br>"It's no problem… I must get going. I have to help Lord Kuran put away the instruments" I hadn't noticed that Mr. Watanabe had walked away from us.  
>"I hope to see you again"<br>"I know we will, take care now" Takashi says to us both. We curtsy and walk with Hiroaki outside. 

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the ride Hiroaki" Rosalie says.<br>"Anytime Ms. Tsukino" He replies. Rosalie opens the door and walks inside.  
>"I thank you for this day Hiroaki, I had a fun time because of you" I said in all sincerity.<br>"Not as much fun as I had, it was a privilege to have met you Ms. Tsukino" He says.  
>"Call me Vivien please, and I hope to see you again"<br>"I hope so too Ms. - I mean Vivien. Since I will be staying for a while like Mr. Watanabe, I invite you to lunch tomorrow, of course if it's alright with you and your father" He shyly says.  
>"I'd be honored… of course I have to ask my father first. Would you mind coming here early to ask him?"<br>"Not at all Vivien" He takes my hand in his and kisses it. I couldn't help but blush. He was such a sweet man, what if Rosalie was right? Have my prayers of forgetting Max finally been answered?

As soon as I walk inside Rosalie teases me.

"I smell a potential husband for you!" She squeals.  
>"Oh shut up you…" I blush.<br>"He's perfect for you, and I can tell he likes you! Or else he wouldn't want to see you again!"  
>"He is very charming" I admit to Rosalie.<br>"He is… and so is Takashi, but not as much as Mr. Watanabe" She gushes.  
>"You shouldn't be talking like that, you are to be a married woman soon" I tease.<br>"But for now, I am still single" She replies.

* * *

><p>Time later…<p>

_"I found it very enchanting Mr. Watanabe, full of love, mystery and great sadness"_ Her lips said…

Vivien Tsukino and Rosalie Tsukino, two beautiful humans alike. Yet both were different on the inside. Rosalie had a soul of an adventuress, a person that didn't take life seriously. Vivien on the other hand, was mystery to him. He could see through her soul, yet at the same time got so little from her as he gazed into her eyes.

"Hopefully, I'll have the privilege to see her again…" He thought to himself as he wrote a new song.

"I hope you are not mad at us Kuran senpai" Takashi asked walked into the living room.  
>"Are all the instruments here Ichijo?"<br>"Yes… every bit of them my lord"  
>"Take out the violin" He orders. Suddenly, Yuri walks into the living room.<br>"Hello my brother how was the event?" She asks.  
>"Successful… and lovely" He replies and adds "Did you have any trouble with taking my place?" He asks.<br>"I did, I admit… but I tried my best" She admits.  
>"Lord Kuran… here is your violin" Takashi suddenly says, he turns his gaze towards Takashi and takes the violin. He moves the paper to face his direction and begins to play the violin.<p>

This was a different piece than all of his other pieces, this peace, unlike his other pieces felt complete. The reason of life was found… 


	4. Hiroaki & Vivien's lunch date

**Thanks again to Anlia for the kind review. It means a lot to me my friend=D  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Aido, so nice of you to have made it" Mr. Tsukino said as he opened the door.<br>"I thank you for accepting me into your humble home Mr. Tsukino" He bows.  
>"Why don't just stand there boy please come in, my daughter has told me all about you" He said in a cheerful tone.<br>"I hope you don't mind my taking your daughter out for lunch" He says.  
>"Not at all my boy, she will be downstairs in a minute. Won't you sit down?" He says, pointing towards the sofa.<br>"Thank you Mr. Tsukino" He says with a smile.  
>"Come on Vivien, don't be so shy already!" Rosalie pouts as she comes downstairs backwards.<br>"Watch where you're going Rose" Mr. Tsukino warns.  
>"I will dad, just trying to get Vivien to stop being so shy" She takes a few steps upstairs and pulls Vivien by the arm. Mr. Tsukino and Hiroaki get up.<br>"My little Vivien, you look lovely in that dress, dark blue suits you" Mr. Tsukino gushes.  
>"Thank you father…" She shyly responds.<br>"I agree with your father, Ms. Tsukino" Hiroaki shyly says.  
>"Father is it alright if Mr. Aido and I go out to lunch?"<br>"Of course dear, go have fun!" Just then someone knocks on the door. Mr. Tsukino answers the door.  
>"Who is it may I ask?"<br>"It's just me Mr. Tsukino" Max chuckles, Mr. Tsukino opens the door.  
>"Hello my future son in law, how are you?" He asks.<br>"Great and I have some great news for all of-" Suddenly, Max turns his gaze towards Hiroaki.  
>"May I ask who are you sir?" He asks in a rude tone. Hiroaki immediately dislikes him.<br>"My name is Hiroaki Aido" He responds in a firm tone.  
>"Maximillion Kobayashi… nice to meet you" He replies.<br>"He's taking my daughter out for lunch" Mr. Tsukino brags.  
>"Well… I hope you have fun" He sarcastically says.<br>"Don't worry Max, I'm sure Mr. Aido and I will have a wonderful time together" She snaps.  
>"What did you want to tell us Max?" Rosalie asks, changing the conversation.<br>"Ah yes, guess who will be playing at our engagement party tomorrow?" He asks.  
>"Who…?" She says in a cheery tone.<br>"Matsu Watanabe…"

* * *

><p>"Matsu Watanabe" Max answers, I couldn't believe my ears. I was to see this man again… despite my not wanting to see him again, part of me felt happy in a way.<br>"WHAT!" Rosalie screams with joy, pulling Max into a hug.  
>"The great Matsu will be playing at MY engagement party!" She shouts with joy.<br>"I knew you'd be thrilled my love" Max replies.  
>"That's great but how did you manage to get him for the party tomorrow?" Mr. Tsukino asks.<br>"This colleague of mine knows him, he talked to him for me and he accepted"  
>"That's great… well we must get going now, I'll see you back at the clinic father?" I ask.<br>"Of course my daughter" He replies.  
>"Mr. Aido, you take good care of my daughter now" He warns Hiroaki.<br>"I sure will Mr. Tsukino" He says with his sweet smile. We walk outside the house arm in arm.  
>"I'm sorry about that Hiroaki, I am embarrassed" I said, referring myself to Max. Why did Max just act like that?<br>"It's all forgotten, what matter to me is that we'll spend sometime together" He kindly says.  
>"Where will we go?" I ask.<br>"Since this is your city, why don't you take me somewhere that you like?" He suggests.  
>"Are you sure Hiroaki?" I nervously ask.<br>"Of course, this way I'll get to know you more"  
>"Okay, but on one condition"<br>"What...?" He asks.  
>"You take me somewhere you like after we have had lunch. Maybe you have seen a place you like?"<br>"I actually have Vivien" He smiles.  
>"That way, I will get to know you a little more myself" She smiles back.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you find out anything on Kyrie's plot Zero?" Kaname asks him.<br>"He plans to make certain humans his slaves, starting with a human girl by the name of Rosalie Tsukino" He informs Kaname.  
>"Won't Kyrie stop this mad reign of terror?" Yuri cries... Kaname pulls her into his arms to console her.<br>"You need not to fear my Yuri"  
>"Brother… I cannot be like you. I wish I were more like you, strong, confident"<br>"You are fine the way you are" He replies, he turns his gaze towards Rowena who was playing a melody on a violin.  
>"Rowena, take Yuri with you, I do not want her involved in this, she is much to weak"<br>"As you wish my Lord" She bows.

_Vivien Tsukino will be there… and despite my not knowing her well, I mustn't let anything happen to her or anyone there._

* * *

><p>"Well here is the place Hiroaki" I said, Hiroaki looks at it in astonishment.<br>"Funny, this is the place I was thinking of" He chuckles.  
>"So you like the ocean?" I ask.<br>"Yes… it's not full of just water like many people think. It's full of many questions, answers, mysteries and despite it being beautiful; it is something you must fear"  
>"That sounds beautiful Hiroaki, very poetic of you"<br>"One of my many qualities my fair Vivien" He gushes.  
>"I can't wait until you've tasted the food at John's restaurant. My family has been a loyal costumer there for years" I comment.<br>"Then let go and munch up!" He chuckles.


	5. Life is confusing: Matsu & Vivien

**Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot to me=)**

**I actually made a trailer video for this story... would you be interested in seeing it?**

* * *

><p>I had a wonderful time with Hiroaki yesterday. After we ate at John's, we took a long walk down the beach. We talked about nothing but ourselves. However, for some reason, I felt as if there were things he was hiding from me. I did not blame him, for we were still strangers.<p>

Today is Rosalie's engagement party, and she could not be happier.

"Vivien darling, how do I look?" She asks as she models her new silk purple dress.  
>"Radiant Rosalie… like never before" I said with honesty.<br>"You look cute with your little butterfly mask" She giggles.  
>"Isn't it a mask party?" I ask.<br>"It is but I can't help but find you adorable in it"  
>"Girls… hurry up, the carriage is already here," Our father yells from downstairs.<br>"We'll be down in a minute father," I yell back.  
>"I can't wait to speak to Mr. Watanabe again; maybe I'll have the chance to dance with him!" She gushes.<br>"You sure took a liking to him didn't you Rosalie?"  
>"I did… didn't you? The man is simply stunning"<br>"He is I admit, but your eyes must only be for your husband to be Rosalie"  
>"Party popper, I'm not married yet… besides, who's to say that Max doesn't look at other woman"<br>"Are you kidding, Max's heart and eyes are only for you"  
>"You sure know how to make me feel bad," She giggles.<br>"Let's go… they're waiting for us, well you" I smile.  
>"Last one there is a rotten egg!" She says as rushes downstairs.<br>"Cheater you got a head start!" I pout.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Watanabe, I'm so glad you have made it," Max says as Matsu walks in.<br>"My band is here aren't they?"  
>"Yes indeed, the have already begun playing… but one still can't help but be a little worried" He nervously chuckles.<br>"Pre-martial worries, I understand you quite perfectly Mr. Kobayashi" He lightly smiles. Max turns his gaze towards Hiroaki, who Max arrived with.  
>"Mr. Aido, so nice to see you again"<br>"I hope you don't mind my presence Mr. Kobayashi" He responds.  
>"Not at all, a friend of Rosalie's is a friend of mine," He says sarcastically.<br>"If you don't mind, I will be joining my band," Matsu says, excusing himself with Max. Before leaving, he whispers in Hiroaki's ear "Be ready when he strikes" Hiroaki nods his head in approval.  
>"So Mr. Aido…" Max says as soon as Matsu was away "How was your lunch with Vivien?" He asks.<br>"I don't see why that concerns you Mr. Kobayashi" He replies without looking at him.  
>"She is to be my sister in law, and I know here father quite well so it gives me the right" He snaps.<p>

* * *

><p>As we walk out of the carriage, we could not help but be dazzled by the hall Max had picked out to celebrate the engagement party. It looked like a fairytale castle… is there such a thing.<p>

"I hope we get married here too," Rosalie says in awe.  
>"I bet Max has something even better picked out" I tell her.<br>"Look there is Max just outside the door, and he is speaking to your future husband Vivien," My father teases.  
>"Hiroaki, I can't wait to say hello to my future brother in law!" Rosalie squeals. She rushes to the front door, and greet both Max and Hiroaki.<br>"Hello Max darling, Hello Mr. Aido"  
>"I'm so glad you made it my Rose" Max lightly takes her hand in his and kisses it.<br>"You look lovely Ms. Tsukino"  
>"Thank you Mr. Aido, you look dashing yourself" She compliments him.<br>"Hello Max, Mr. Aido… so great to see you both"  
>"Not as great as it is to see you Mr. Tsukino" Hiroaki replies. He turns his gaze towards me and smiles.<br>"Vivien you look beautiful tonight" I could not help but blush.  
>"Please don't flatter me Hiroaki"<br>"Why he only speaks the truth Vivien," Max suddenly says.  
>"You better not make me jealous Max," Rosalie teases.<br>"Why don't we dance my love?" Max says.  
>"I'd love too…"<br>"I'll see you later father," Max says to my father.  
>"You two kids have fun," My father gleefully says. He turns his gaze back at Hiroaki and I.<br>"I'll see you two kids later, I have to talk to Max's mother," He informs us.  
>"Okay daddy…" I respond.<br>"I'm so glad we have these crazy meetings," Hiroaki teases.  
>"Where is your mask Mr. Aido?" I tease back. He opens his coat and takes out a mask.<br>"Here…" He says as he places the mask on his face.  
>"That mask doesn't go with you" I say.<br>"Why not… do you not like it?" He says in a panicky tone.  
>"No silly, I like it on you but it hides your beautiful eyes," I shyly said. I did not know what Hiroaki made me feel, but all I knew was that this feeling was something sweet. Unlike my feelings for Max… now I realize they are not as true as I thought they were.<p>

"Care to dance my beautiful flower?" He bows.  
>"I'd be offended if you didn't ask," I giggle. As we danced, I could not help but feel like a little girl. Hiroaki made me feel as if there was nothing to worry about, I felt safe with him…<br>"What do you think about Mr. Kobayashi?" He asked as we dance.  
>"I think he a fine man, worthy of marrying my dear Rosalie," I said, not certain if I really meant it.<br>"I hear doubt in your voice," He says.  
>"Well I don't know… he's been acting different lately, I do not know what to think now" I mumble.<br>"You're too naïve my sweet Vivien" He comments. Just what did he mean by that?  
>"Aido… may I dance with the lovely lady?" Hiroaki turn his gaze and bows.<br>"Of course my lord" He says, leaving both Mr. Watanabe and I alone. As I could not be more confused with life, why would Mr. Watanabe want to dance with me?  
>"I hope you don't find me rude Ms Tsukino"<br>"A little but I guess it's alright Mr. Watanabe" I said with uncertainty.  
>"Please call me Matsu" He extends his hand and I lightly place my hand on his. When our hands touched, this feeling inside me grew. I feeling that was comforting yet alarming.<p> 


	6. Kyrie strikes

**Thanks for the review once again=D I will soon post the link to my video on my profile, and i pray that you like it.**

**I couldn't help but update one more time=P**

* * *

><p>"Mr. - I mean Matsu, mind my asking, but what made you want to dance with me?" I shyly ask. I felt shivers down my spine when I felt his hand touch my waist.<br>"I don't mean to frighten you Ms. Tsukino, but you startled me the day we met"  
>"I startled you…?" I ask with confusion.<br>"You wouldn't want me to lie to you now would you? Because if you do, then I'll make up an excuse right now Ms. Tsukino" He bluntly says.  
>"No, I thank you for being honest Mr. - I mean Matsu" What is it about this man that seemed so enchanting yet so frightening?<br>"Do you like the music that is playing so far?" He asks.  
>"I do… I love all your music Matsu, why do you ask?"<br>"I could order another tune to be played right now if you wish"  
>"I wouldn't want you to do such thing, after all this is Rosalie's party, not mine. Speaking of Rosalie, she is just dieing to speak to your greatness again"<br>"I shall speak to her soon then" He replies.  
>"What inspires you to write such beautiful music Matsu… if you don't mind my asking?" I said, changing the subject.<br>"Do you really want to know Ms. Tsukino or are you just trying to make conversation?" He smirks.  
>"Everyone wants to know your inspiration Matsu" He slowly pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear…<br>"Love is what inspires me"  
>"Love…?" I mumble…<p>

* * *

><p>"Lord Watanabe seems very interested in that mortal" Ken comments to his cousin Hiroaki.<br>"Do you really think so Ken?" He says in a glum tone.  
>"You like her as well don't you?" Ken asks.<br>"I won't deny it, I do. She is intelligent, sweet, and immature yet is mature when she has to be. She's different from other souls Ken"  
>"Don't let your feelings for her grow Hiroaki, for your sake"<br>"What if they already have…? Love knows no time Ken"  
>"What if you don't own her heart Hiroaki, think about that" Ken says in a firm tone.<br>"Love is also pure… no matter who she would end up loving, even if Lord Watanabe ends up winning her heart, I will always stand by her" Ken couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by his cousins words.

* * *

><p>"Why does it startle you Ms. Tsukino?" He asks.<br>"It doesn't startle me… it's just that, love is a rare thing to find"  
>"And the one who finds it, is the most glorious of them all" He adds to my statement. Before I could speak, we hear a woman's yells coming from across the hall. To my misfortune, those yells sounded familiar.<br>"Rosalie…!" I yell. Suddenly, Matsu disappears, people begin to panic and run around the hall. I run and try my best to find Rosalie and my father, but with all the chaos, how could I?  
>"A vampire…!" I hear someone yell.<br>"A vampire…?" I mutter. Time felt as if it was getting slower, as I ran in search of Rosalie and father, I head to the back door of the hall and wander into the garden. Nothing but flowers and the darkness of the night surrounded me. It would all be beautiful if it were not for the disaster that was occurring.  
>"Rosalie…? Daddy…? Where are you both?" I yell, but no answer.<br>"Vivien…" I hear Hiroaki say; I turn my gaze towards him and hug him in relief.  
>"Hiroaki… what's going on? I can't find Rosalie or daddy anywhere," I said in a frightened tone.<br>"Don't worry my Vivien, I promise to bring them to safety" He says in an attempt to calm me.  
>"What's going on…?" I cry.<br>"Vivien…" I turn my gaze and see Max standing in front of us.  
>"Did you find Rosalie Mr. Kobayashi?" Hiroaki asks him.<br>"I'm here for Vivien; I wish to bring her to safety" He responds.  
>"You should be searching for your future bride Mr. Kobayashi," He snaps.<br>"Kyrie took care of her, she is long gone, now let Vivien go" He replies furiously.

Kyrie…? What did Max mean by all of this? Did he set this whole thing up?

"I don't want to hurt you Mr. Kobayashi," Hiroaki mutters in anger.  
>"I'm so scared…" Max says sarcastically and adds, "You just had to appear in Vivien's life didn't you?"<br>"I'm sorry my Vivien" Hiroaki pulls me away from him.  
>"Hiroaki… what…?" Suddenly, Hiroaki's eyes begin to glow red, he lightly places his hand on my forehead.<br>"Hiroaki…" Slowly, my eyes begin to close. 

* * *

><p>"So, you're a vampire Mr. Aido" Max says. Hiroaki catches Vivien's unconscious body.<br>"Just like Kyrie is, and I suppose you know" He replies.  
>"Affirmative, Kyrie's the answer to all of my problems, but Vivien just had to meet you"<br>"Killing someone won't solve anything Mr. Kobayashi," Hiroaki snaps.  
>"It does for you vampires, so I guess we are at the same level" Suddenly, Rowena appears in front of Max. With her powers, she lifts up his body and throws him to a tree, knocking him unconscious.<br>"How dare he say such things?" She mumbles.  
>"That's no way to deal with humans Rowena, no matter who they are" Kaname says, suddenly appearing before them.<br>"Lord Kuran, forgive me… but this human is-"  
>"Disgusting I know, but he is not to blame. Erase his memory and leave him in the hall" Kaname orders.<br>"As you wish Lord Kuran" Rowena curtsies and walks over to Max's body.  
>"Lord Kuran, I did not want Vivien to see what was going on"<br>"You did the correct thing Hiroaki, she mustn't know what we really are" He says as he looks at Vivien's sweet face.


	7. Matsu: An enchanting stranger

**I will be posting the trailer video url on my profile page as soon as i update my crossover story. This isn't the only story i have a video for. I made one for the crossover and for my Joker story. I am not a professional, but i did try my best.**

**Thanks again for reviewing Anlia=) Remember if you have any suggestions, comments, etc... please feel free to tell me. I won't feel offended at all. You tell me things nicely, so why would i get offended? I wish more people out there would be like you!**

**Once again, thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter=D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Vivien… Vivien, wake up sleepy head!" I hear Rosalie giggle from far away. I slowly open my eyes and see Rosalie sitting next to me. I slowly rise up from bed and hug her.<br>"Oh Rosalie, I had a horrid dream. I dreamt that someone took you away," I said in tears.  
>"Why did you dream a silly thing like that? No one will take Rosalie away," She says, hugging me back.<br>"Rosalie… how did we get home?" I ask.  
>"Mr. Watanabe took us home, that's what daddy said. Yesterday these cruel men tried to kill my Max, but luckily, everything turned out fine. You must have fainted when you heard gunshots, because that is what happened to me too. Perhaps this is why you had that dream?" She says, looking at me with caring eyes.<br>"I guess so, I am just happy that both you and daddy are safe"  
>"Get dressed, we have to go shopping today remember?" Rosalie says.<br>"For what…?" I ask.  
>"Silly today we have to shop for food, Max will come over today for dinner. You did say you were going to help me cook dinner"<br>"I'm sorry, that dream just really got to me, I'll be ready in a few," I tell her.  
>"Okay I'll be waiting downstairs," She says as she leaves our room.<p>

She tells me about bandits, yet I remembered something far worse. I looked at myself and found that I was wearing the same thing I had on in my dream. Could I be going mad?

* * *

><p>"Rowena, tell me do you know the meaning of love?" Yuri asks.<br>"Well your highness…" She says nervously as she combs Yuri's hair. "I know what it's like to really like someone"  
>"Like as in seeing them as a potential person to spend your life with?"<br>"Yes…"  
>"Then what is it like?"<br>"You feel butterflies in your stomach whenever that person is near, even when you hear the sound of the voice, you can't help but feel all fluttery inside. Pardon my question, but is that the way you feel towards Lord Kuran?" She asks.  
>"I don't know… I'm not even sure what he feels towards me anymore" She sadly responds. She looks at Rowena through the mirror with sad eyes.<br>"Aren't we supposed to love each other?" She asks.  
>"In the matters of love, you can't choose who you love your highness" She responds.<p>

* * *

><p>"You sure got dressed quickly Vivien" Rosalie said as we walked outside.<br>"I'm going shopping, I'm not outside to impress anybody" I respond, making Rosalie giggle.  
>"You always say that Vivien"<br>"What will we be cooking for dinner today?"  
>"Daddy's favorite, chicken"<br>"What about Max…?" I ask.  
>"I'm his favorite" She jokes.<br>"When will you ever learn Rosalie?" I giggle. Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice call out our names.  
>"Ms. Tsukino…" We turn around and see Matsu a few steps behind us.<br>"Mr. Watanabe, what an honor to see you around here!" Rosalie says with glee.  
>"Just came by to see if you were all well," He says with his gaze on me. I felt a mix of emotions as we stood there.<br>"We're fine, thanks to you of course… I'm sure Max is very grateful for your kindness"  
>"You are to be his future wife, he cares about you a great deal Ms. Tsukino" He replies.<br>"I don't mean to be rude, but Rosalie and I must be going," I said, pulling Rosalie by her arm. Rosalie looks at me with confusion.  
>"Vivien, you are being very rude to Mr. Watanabe," She mumbles.<br>"Don't you find it weird that a total stranger is helping us?" I mumble back.  
>"Forgive me, Ms. Tsukino… I do not wish for you to think negative of me. My only wish was to help you all"<br>"Why should I believe you Mr. Watanabe?" I snap. I could not help but hate myself right now. Why was I acting so cold to Matsu? What made him different from everyone else? If I believed in other people's kind words, then why couldn't I believe in his?  
>"Vivien this is so unlike you," Rosalie mumbles.<br>"Could you leave me alone with Mr. Watanabe? I'll catch up with you later," I said, letting go of her arm.  
>"Okay, I'll see you later. Honestly I don't know what's gotten into you Vivien," She says as she walks away. I turn my gaze back to Matsu, whom now, I was deeply embarrassed with.<br>"I don't blame you for thinking badly of me, for I am nothing but a stranger to you in the end"  
>"Don't excuse me Mr. Watanabe, I behaved very rudely and I apologize. I am not like that at all. Is there anyway I could make it up to you?" I ask.<br>"Perhaps be given a tour of this wonderful town? I still haven't had the chance to know it better"  
>"Well I can show you some wonderful art galleries and gardens that are just a dream"<br>"As you wish Ms. Tsukino" He lightly bows.  
>"Call me Vivien please, and I'll gladly be your tour guide today, that is if you don't mind my company," I shyly said.<br>"Nothing is better than the company of a lovely woman like yourself Vivien" He responds. I felt shivers down my spine when he said my name…


	8. Love what is that?

**I Hope you guys like this chapter=) Vivien and Kaname will get together real SOON! And remember, Vivien could be a little naive when it comes to love. (She doesn't know what that is... even though she thinks she does=P)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading it means a lot to me. Oh, and by the way, my trailer story link will be posted as soon as i update this.**

* * *

><p>Kaname disappears from Vivien's sight and searches for Kyrie, but by the time he finds him, Rosalie was already in his arms, being feed on.<p>

"Kyrie get your filthy fangs off that human's neck," Kaname demands.  
>"Well if it isn't the great musician everyone admirers" Kyrie says sarcastically says and adds, "If they only knew the snake you really are"<br>"Let that human go at once" Kaname orders, making Kyrie chuckle.  
>"But I don't want to, I was promised this little Rose, all I had to do was crash the party" He cackles evilly.<br>"Who are you doing this for?" Kaname mutters in anger.  
>"Her fiancé... Sir Kobayashi… what a pathetic bunch you're trying to protect Kaname, why can't you see that humans are food for us and nothing else!" Kyrie yells, he throws Rosalie's body on the ground and strikes Kaname with an energy bolt. Kaname stops the bolt and re-aims it back at Kyrie. Kyrie hits the wall, causing it to break.<br>"What's going on here…?" Rosalie mumbles. Her vision was blurry, but everything that had just happened she was a witness to. This matter made Kyrie happy.  
>"Well my king what are you to do now? If she wakes up and remembers this, she'll brag to the whole world what you really are"<br>"You know well I can erase her memory," He snaps.  
>"And if you let my venom get into her heart, she becomes my walking plate of food" He chuckles and adds "Face it, either make her yours or let her die" Before Kaname could say a word, Kyrie disappears. Kaname picks up Rosalie and turns invisible. He could not just leave her there. If he did, she would become Kyrie's property and if that happened, Vivien's life would be at stake.<br>Kaname sinks his teeth into her neck, making Rosalie moan in pain. Despite him not wanting to do it, the blood was too sweet to regret drinking.

* * *

><p>I could not bother to manipulate Rosalie. I did not want to use her to get Vivien to notice me. I wanted Vivien with all my heart, but I could not manipulate anyone or my powers to get her. I wanted her to want me on her own free will.<p>

"I assure you Mr. Watanabe, you will love the garden. Of course I must confess I love the garden of faith because of the lilies"  
>"You like lilies…?" I ask.<br>"Oh yes, they are the prettiest flowers on earth, I just love them" She says with a sweet smile on her face. All I wanted was to protect her, to love her. How could someone manage to awaken these emotions in my dead heart in such little time?  
>"They are just like you, beautiful and fragile" I respond, making her blush.<br>"Mr. Watanabe please don't say such things," She says with a shy smile on her face.  
>"Now tell me a little bit about yourself"<br>"Okay but only if you answer me a question" She says.  
>"Anything you wish to know I will answer" I respond.<br>"Why does an elegant man like yourself want to get to know this poor town? I know we are not the poorest, but we are certainly not the richest either"  
>"There's life here… something that no money could buy. In this life Vivien, there is so much more than money"<br>"I'm so glad you think that, I wish more people would. However, with every good thing comes a bad. Don't you agree Mr. Watanabe"  
>"Please call me Matsu and yes unfortunately that's the way life goes"<br>"I'm sorry… it's a bad habit" She mutters and adds, "Well do you really want to bother hearing about me? After how rudely I behaved?"  
>"It was only natural for you to behave that way, and it's no bother Vivien"<p>

* * *

><p>This man was interested in me…. I did not want to believe that he actually wanted to get to know me, especially after how rudely I behaved. However, there was something about the look in his eyes, in the sound of his voice that was so soothing and comforting.<p>

"You flatter me Mr. - I mean Matsu… well I love helping out humanity. Not just humanity, but all living beings. I work with my father down at his clinic and help him around. Basically I'm a nurse" As I talked he listened attentively, as if he were actually interested. Usually whenever I would speak about these things, people would look at me confused.  
>"I am honored to be speaking to such a noble woman. Not many women are interested in the world the way you are, and those who are, would never dare admit it"<br>"We woman are only seen as housewives, teachers, nurses and mothers. But we are just the same as men, in the end everything is"  
>"And I agree with you Vivien" He replies.<br>"Let's be fair about this now, you tell me a little bit about yourself"  
>"Okay that seems fair," He says with a smile on his face.<br>"You say that love inspires you to write music"  
>"Yes I did say that" He says.<br>"May I know about her…?" I ask.  
>"About whom…?"<br>"The one you love, if you say love inspires you, then I imagine you have a love interest in your life" Now why did I just say such a silly thing like that?  
>"My love is life Vivien; it doesn't mean I have someone in my life to love" He responds.<br>"Have you ever loved someone?" I ask.  
>"My heart has never truly known the meaning of love," He says. Matsu lightly cherishes my cheek with the palm of his hand, and looks at me with sweet eyes. This was not the man I knew a few days ago. He was someone else now. "Until now… my heart has awoken from its dead slumber," He mumbles. I wanted him to take me into his arms and kiss me. What was my heart feeling for this man…? Ever since the day our eyes met, things dramatically changed without me noticing it.<p> 


	9. Max plots murder

All that evening, Matsu and I spent together. I forgot about Rosalie, about Max, about everything. The only thing that existed was he and I. Despite us going to art galleries and the prettiest of gardens, none of that existed with his presence. All we talked about was each other; I could not believe that a man could be so interested in what I had to say. It seemed as if he actually cared about my feelings, my thoughts, and my views towards life. I probably reminded him of someone I suppose.

Then, for some reason, I thought about Hiroaki. He acted the same way around me, yet he was much sweeter, gleeful. With him, I felt like a child, he lit up my life, and I could not be more grateful for meeting him.

"Stop right here…" Matsu tells the carriage driver.  
>"Yes Lord Matsu…" He responds. I look outside the window, happy to see home, yet at the same time, I did not want this to end. I slowly open the door and step out the carriage.<br>"I hope we can see each other again Vivien" He takes my hand in his and lightly kisses it; I could not help but smile.  
>"Do you really wish to see me again?" I ask.<br>"I had a wonderful time today; I have never enjoyed a day like I did today" He responds.  
>"Well inform me when Matsu, after all you are a busy man"<br>"Of course my lady, I'll send someone to escort you to me, if that's alright with you of course"  
>"Certainly Matsu…" I said with a smile on my face.<br>"Come on daddy I want to see Vivien!" I hear Rosalie say.  
>"Time for me to walk in…"<br>"My lady thank you for such a lovely evening" He tells me. Matsu steps into the carriage and leaves. Before I could open the door, Rosalie opens it.  
>"What was that all about? You left me waiting for you!"<br>"Well I was very rude to Mr. Watanabe, but he was such a gentleman about things"  
>"Oh and you laughed at me when I was gushing over him"<br>"Mr. Watanabe and you spent the day together?" My father asks.  
>"Yes daddy… I hope you do not mind. We just had a friendly day together" I respond, hoping he would buy it.<br>"I'm glad you're making friends, but I'll have to keep my eye on both boys," My father teased.  
>"What do you mean by that?" I ask.<br>"Hiroaki seems to be very interested in you, and we have yet to know Mr. Watanabe's feelings"  
>"Please daddy, Mr. Watanabe is an accomplished musician with an adoring woman he so loves, he just wants to be friends," I inform him.<br>"I like Hiroaki better anyways" My father teases again. 

* * *

><p>"What happened Kyrie, didn't we have a deal? Rosalie is still alive, weren't you going to kill her?" Max yells in anger, only to make Kyrie laugh.<br>"Hush now; we don't want our driver listening to our conversation" He cackles.  
>"I want her out of my life just like you promised, I don't give you blood to drink for nothing you know" Max snaps.<br>"I don't force you to bring me people, you did it on your own free will," Kyrie says with a smirk on his face.  
>"We made a deal Kyrie and I expect you to complete your end of the bargain"<br>"I would have if it hadn't been for that idiot musician," He says in anger.  
>"Lord Matsu Watanabe…?" Max asks in confusion.<br>"Yes that idiot thinks vampires and humans could get along, yet he breaks every rule in the book himself"  
>"What are you blabbing about Kyrie?"<br>"He's a vampire you idiot mortal!" He snaps and adds, "He had on of his servants erase your memory," Kyrie informs Max.  
>"How dare he foul my plans with Vivien?" He mutters in anger.<br>"You also have a rival I see, Hiroaki Aido. How he defended her, the fool" He chuckles.  
>"So will you try and kill her again?" Max asks.<br>"I will and for dessert I'll have that juicy human girl Hiroaki likes so much"  
>"Don't you dare touch her, she is to be my future bride," Max snaps. Kyrie laughs at his reaction.<br>"We are here sir…" The driver suddenly says, stopping the carriage.  
>"Very well, I'll kill Rosalie… but you have to give it time" Kyrie responds.<br>"This time everything better come out right" Max says, stepping out of the carriage. Instead of responding, Kyrie slams the carriage door shut and laughs.  
>"Of course it will boss!" He sarcastically says. Max walks up to the front door of the Tsukino residence… <p>

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings, daddy answers the door.<p>

"Oh Max, I'm so glad you've made it" Rosalie squeals.  
>"Hello father, Hello my Rosalie"<br>"Hello son, please come in…" Mr. Tsukino responds. Rosalie runs up to Max and hugs him. Suddenly a wolf barges into our home.  
>"Oh my gosh a wolf!" Rosalie screams. All I could do was stand there in shock. I was to be afraid, yet something told me it did not want to harm us.<br>"Go away wolf please" My father pleads. He rushes to the kitchen and comes back with a broom.  
>"Father… let me handle that creature" He takes the broom away from my father and slowly walks up to the creature.<br>"Max don't hit the poor animal," I said.  
>"But Vivien can't you see that animal is savage and could hurt us" I turn my gaze back at the animal and look into it's eyes. There was something familiar in its eyes. I lightly caress the wolf's fur, and to everyone's surprise it did not attack me.<p>

"My friend, you will not harm us right?" I ask it.


	10. Feelings are difficult to understand

**I'm so sorry for no author's note last time, i was just too tired when i posted the chapter... but i was just dieing to update it. I have a fun time writing this story... and even though it might sound odd, but i carry this story in my heart. I made another little trailer (since i had the day free today) if you wish to see it the link will be on my profile page.**

**Thanks again Anlia for the reviews. They truly mean a lot to me. to answer your previous question, yes i did read it! Hardly any Kaname in it but oh well, still good=P I'm so glad you liked the trailer...!  
><strong>

**I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading everyone=)**

* * *

><p>It seemed as if the wolf understood every word I had said. It seemed to like my affection, and even though it is considered a savage beast, I almost feel as if it is my friend.<p>

"My friend…" I whisper.  
>"Vivien get away from that animal" Max says, pulling me by my arm. The wolf suddenly growls ferociously at Max, making Rosalie cry.<br>"Oh please Max, leave that thing alone! It doesn't want to harm us"  
>"Yes Max, we mustn't harm the creature, it has not attacked us" daddy adds.<br>"Let him stay for dinner if he wishes, if not he may leave on his own will" I said to everyone.  
>"Vivien have you gone mad?" Max yells at me.<br>"I do not wish to harm any creature Max, everyone and everything deserves a chance" I tell him.  
>"But that thing can kill you" I push Max away from me.<br>"It is in its nature to kill, it is not to blame" I snap at Max.  
>"That's my girl, I'm proud of your sweetie" My father says, pulling me into a hug.<br>"Daddy do you think we have some raw meat left?" I ask my father.  
>"No but I can go buy some" He responds, suddenly the wolf jumps out the window and leaves. I rush outside and look for it, only to find it gone.<br>"Where did my friend go?" I whisper to the night.  
>"Vivien darling get inside please" Rosalie pleads. Before I could walk inside, Max barges out the house, furiously.<br>"Max, where are you going?" Rosalie says as she runs after him.  
>"I'm too furious to talk, Rosalie forgive me but your cousin is insane!" Max yells.<br>"You cannot blame her; she just has a kind heart towards creatures"  
>"She could have risked her life, our life!"<br>"Do not be angry Max, I was acting foolish and I apologize to not only you but Rosalie and daddy as well" I said to Max.  
>"Do you really mean that Vivien?" he asks.<br>"I do now please, have dinner with us; Rosalie has worked so hard on this dinner" I respond, Max smiles at me and walks back inside with Rosalie. I didn't know what to think, what to do… or what to say for that matter. I was just so confused with everything. I look at the moonlight and hope that one day, I'll find my answers.

* * *

><p>As Kaname wanders the streets in wolf form, he couldn't help but think about Vivien's words to Max.<p>

_"I do not wish to harm any creature Max, everyone and everything deserves a chance"_

Vivien… you do not notice the feelings I hold for you. You are the only being that matters to me. The only being I care for and see, what does your heart feel my princess?

This day alone has made up for all the centuries of loneliness and despair. You've brought light into my life, but would you ever truly accept my dark side?

* * *

><p>After we ate dinner, Rosalie rushes upstairs and comes back with a small bag.<p>

"I saw these at the toy store and I just had to get them" She gushes.  
>"What are they my Rose?" Father asks. She opens the small bag to reveal glass marbles inside them. It looked as if she held a rainbow in her hands. There was not a color that Rosalie missed.<br>"That's pretty…" I comment.  
>"Why would you waste money on such things Rosalie?"<br>"I just found them sweet, very childlike. Imagine a whole collection inside a glass bottle"  
>"That would seem lovely… can I have one?"<br>"Sure Vivien, I was just going to tell you all to pick one. Daddy you first of course"  
>"Aw, how sweet… well I like that purple one, reminds me of my two beautiful girls" He says with a sweet smile.<br>"Now you Vivien…" She says. I look at the collection of marbles and pick out a red one, since red is my favorite color. Suddenly however, I spot a marble that reminded me of Hiroaki.  
>"Can I have one for someone else" I ask.<br>"Well sure I don't see why not" I pick out a light blue marble from the bag.  
>"That light blue one… how come?" She asks.<br>"I think I know why" My father teases.  
>"It reminds me of Hiroaki, it's the color of his eyes"<br>"Aw how sweet…" Rosalie gushes. From the corner of my eye, Max looked at me with fury in his eyes. Why was he still angry with me?

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to see the mortal tomorrow?" Rowena asks Hiroaki.<br>"I just have to see her, my heart misses Vivien"  
>"I understand how you feel, but why so down?" She asks.<br>"Why should I tell you… you might just tell Yuri about this" He replies.  
>"Look this is about you, and I am fond of you"<br>"What are you two guys talking about?" Takashi says as he walks into the library.  
>"Hiroaki has feelings for a mortal" Rowena answers, Hiroaki gives her a death glare.<br>"Is it for that mortal you danced with the other night? Vivien Tsukino am I not correct?" He asks.  
>"Yes Vivien… but Lord Kuran seems to be interested in her" Hiroaki says in a sad tone.<br>"And that has you sad?" Takashi asks.  
>"Hiroaki has no need to worry, Lord Kuran is to marry his sister Yuri" Rowena says.<br>"Rowena has a point, he is to marry his sister Yuri… and that is something he decided. For he said that not even he can break those rules implied to a pure blood" Takashi informs Hiroaki.  
>"I know I'm just afraid for Vivien, for she is what matters to me" Hiroaki mumbles.<br>"Don't worry Hiroaki and even though I work for Yuri, you always have my back. For everything you say will be kept with me in secret" Rowena says with a smile on her face.  
>"Thank you Rowena… that means a lot to me" Hiroaki says with sincerity. Takashi looks at Rowena and smiles. "She's such a sweet being" He thinks to himself.<p> 


	11. Close to the truth

**Thanks for the r+r guys! It means a lot to me. I hope this isn't to long... but i just had a thrill writing this chapter! This next chapter might be the one everyone's waiting for! *hint*hint* lol.**

* * *

><p>The next day I was eager to see Hiroaki, but unfortunately, I knew no place to contact him. While we were in the dinning room having breakfast, someone knocks on the door.<p>

"I'll get it…" Father announces.  
>"I'll bet its Max" Rosalie gushes.<br>"Hello my dear son how are you?"  
>"Great father, I hope I didn't come too early"<br>"Not at all, we were just having breakfast. Would you like some?" My father asks.  
>"No… I have already eaten. I just came to say hello to Rosalie and to see if Vivien's coming today to the clinic," Max says.<br>"She is, why do you ask"  
>"I just want to apologize to her, I snapped at her when I shouldn't have"<br>"She understands you my dear son," My father tells him.  
>"She may but I still wish to apologize" Max responds.<br>"Aw how sweet my Max wants to apologize" Rosalie says as she walks into the living room.  
>"Rosalie darling… how are you?" He says, pulling her into a hug.<br>"Sad, you left so suddenly that I thought you weren't coming back," She says in a glum tone.  
>"How could you think that, you know I can't stay a day without talking to you" Reluctantly, I walk into the living room with a smile on my face.<br>"She's lying, she knew you were coming" I half joke.  
>"Vivien, I'm so glad to see that you're not angry with me"<br>"I told you last night Max that I wasn't. You left so sudden that you made me feel bad" I respond.  
>"Aw… now why don't you two hug?" Rosalie suggests. I could not be mad at Max, because in a way, he was correct for getting upset. He loves Rosalie, so of course anything Rosalie cares for, he will care for. I slowly walk up to him and hug him.<br>"I apologize for my harsh behavior yesterday my dear Vivien," He mumbles, hugging me with much affection.  
>"No need to apologize Max" I reply with a sincere smile on my face.<br>"Did you finish breakfast girls?" My father asks.  
>"Yes daddy…" Both Rosalie and I respond at the same time.<br>"Well why don't we leave with Max Vivien?"  
>"That's sounds like a good idea daddy" I reply.<br>"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Rosalie?" Father asks.  
>"No… I rather stay and clean up the place. I'll stop by in the afternoon"<br>"Very well Rosalie dear… see you later" I say.  
>"Sure thing Vivien darling" She says with her cheery smile. As Max and father talk with Rosalie, I decide to wait for them outside. Suddenly, a carriage stops right next to our house.<p>

"Now who could that be?" My father suddenly says. The carriage door opens and to my surprise, Hiroaki steps out of the carriage. I couldn't help but smile as soon as my eyes saw him!  
>"Hiroaki… what brings you here?" I said with glee. Suddenly, father steps back into the house.<br>"I just had to see you Vivien… do you mind my presence?" He asks.  
>"Not at all, as a matter of fact, I was just dieing to see you" I said with all sincerity.<br>"Really… why do you wish to see me?" He shyly asks. I open my purse and give him a small bag Rosalie gave me to keep the little marble inside.  
>"Open it…" I said, since he gave me a confused look. He opens the bag and takes out the marble.<br>"Vivien… why give me this?" He asks in astonishment.  
>"It reminded me of you, of your sweet personality… but especially the color of your eyes" I respond.<br>"You don't know how much this means to me" He says ever so sweetly.  
>"Do I smell a marriage here?" My father suddenly teases.<br>"Father please don't scare Mr. Aido away" I giggle nervously.  
>"Nothing could keep you away from you Vivien" Hiroaki responds, making me blush.<br>"Hey why don't you come with us to the clinic? If you have the time of course"  
>"I'd be honored Mr. Tsukino, Vivien has told me a lot about your contributions to the society and I admire you" Hiroaki comments.<br>"You flatter me Mr. Aido now may we get going?" He asks.  
>"But of course… may I offer my carriage?" Hiroaki asks.<br>"It's okay; Vivien and I like to walk to the clinic" Father Responds.  
>"Oh but father, won't Max be walking with us?" I ask.<br>"He says he'll come to work later, I told him it was okay since he'll be with Rosalie. They still have things to arrange for the wedding"  
>"Okay, well shall we get going?" I ask.<p>

* * *

><p>As Kaname was in the living room, playing Vivien's melody on the violin, Ken walks in.<p>

"Is that a new piece lord Kuran?" He asks.  
>"Yes it is Ken" Kaname responds.<br>"I was wondering if you've seen Hiroaki, he left early this morning" Ken informs Kaname. The least thing he wanted to hear was Hiroaki's name. Despite him not committed anything wrong, Kaname wished him dead.  
>"He went to visit Vivien Tsukino, I'm sure you are familiar with her" Kaname says. Though he did not know Vivien personally, he disliked her. He disliked her because he felt that she would bring his cousin nothing but trouble.<br>"I am… May I ask Lord Kuran, are you interested in that mortal as well?" Ken dares himself to ask.  
>"You are not one to ask me anything Ken, now has Zero given you any news on Kyrie?" He snaps, making Ken regret asking.<br>"No Lord Kuran, but I will let you know at once if he does"  
>"You may leave Ken" Kaname says coldly. When Ken leaves, Kaname throws the violin at the burning fire, along with the music sheet. He couldn't believe the jealousy he was feeling at the moment. Hiroaki also wanted her heart, and there was nothing Kaname could do to prevent him from seeing her.<br>"Lord Kuran… is everything well?" Takashi says as he runs into the living room. Instead of answering, Kaname storms out the living room and heads outside. Takashi follows him…  
>"Lord Kuran I have never seen you so furious, tell me what's wrong" Takashi asks. Kaname stops walking and turns his gaze towards Takashi.<br>"This is something stronger than me… I cannot help but feel this great joy and sadness within my heart" He responds.  
>"It's the mortal am I not correct?" Takashi mumbles.<br>"Yes, I am breaking my own rules I know, Vivien is forbidden to me, yet I cannot bare being away from her" Takashi spoke harsh words yesterday with Hiroaki and Rowena, but seeing his Lord like this made him realize that this was more than simple lust. This was far more than that…  
>"Lord Kuran I am not one to judge, and whatever choice you make, know that I will be faithful to you always" He lightly bows.<br>"I thank you Ichijo" He responds.  
>"Are you to see the mortal today?"<br>"I must, Hiroaki doesn't know that Mr. Kobayashi still has his eyes set on Vivien, Kyrie must have brought back his memory" Before Takashi could speak, Kaname disappears. 

* * *

><p>"Well what do you think? Nothing fancy I know but we manage" My father says to Hiroaki. Hiroaki walks around the clinic and analyzes it.<br>"It's very welcoming for a clinic; it doesn't need to be fancy" Hiroaki comments.  
>"I'm glad you like it Hiroaki" I say.<br>"You're welcome here anytime Mr. Aido" My father adds.  
>"Please Mr. Tsukino… call me Hiroaki" He lightly chuckles. Suddenly an injured man barges into the clinic.<br>"Please help me…" He pleads, collapsing to the floor.  
>"Vivien stay away from him" Hiroaki says.<br>"But Hiroaki the poor man is ill" I said. I walk up to the injured man and suddenly he turns his gaze towards me. I jump when I see the weird color in his eyes.  
>"Why are his eyes red?" I ask nervously. Father pulls me by my arm closer to him. Suddenly the front door slams shut. I hug my father in fear…<p> 


	12. Please don't make my heart feel this

**Hope this isn't too mushy lol... just had to update! I've been dieing to write this part... haha. The next chapter will be longer i promise=) Thanks for r+r! A big shout out goes to you Anlia! Thanks for always being there buddy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Aido what's going on…?" My father asks.<br>"I need blood… don't let me suffer" The man pleads sarcastically.  
>"Daddy what's going on"<br>"Nothing my daughter…" My father quickly responds. Just then, I hear a large bang. I turn around and see the man covered in ice on the wall.  
>"You won't harm them"<br>"Hiroaki what's going on…?" I ask in shock. Where did the ice come from? Hiroaki turns his gaze towards me, and looks at me with saddened eyes.  
>"Vivien… I wish I can tell you" He says in a broken voice.<br>"We might as well tell her the truth already Aido" I hear a familiar voice suddenly say.  
>"Matsu…?" I mutter in astonishment. He walks up to my father and lightly places his hand on my father's forehead, suddenly; my father collapses into the ground.<br>"Father… what did you do to him?" I snap at Matsu.  
>"Aido, take him to a safe place… away from Max. I'll stay here and talk to Vivien" Reluctantly, Aido nods his head in agreement. Just then, Hiroaki and father disappear.<br>"Vivien, do not fear us… do not fear me" Matsu mutters.  
>"What are you… tell me" I said, taking a few steps away from him.<br>"If I tell you, then I'm afraid of what might happen" He responds.  
>"Nothing will happen Matsu, just tell me already… what are you?" I ask in a calmer tone. Matsu takes a few steps closer to me and lightly pulls me into his arms. My heart began to beat rapidly by the feeling of his touch. What was I feeling for this man… this being?<br>"All I could tell you is that human I am not"  
>"Then what are you… tell me please" I plead.<br>"Nothing would make me happier, but what would guarantee me that once I tell you, you won't run away?" He asks. His eyes told me that he wanted an answer from me, but what could he possibly want to know?  
>"Is Hiroaki going to keep my father safe?" I ask.<br>"I assure you that he will"  
>"You hold me in your arms so sweetly, why do you hold me so?" I whisper to him, without looking at him directly.<br>"Do you not realize why Vivien" He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.  
>"It can not be that you love me… why would you? Before you and I met, you had a love, didn't you?" I ask.<br>"I never said I did, you wish to believe that Vivien. Why don't you want to see the truth?" He mumbles.  
>"What truth… there is no truth Matsu" I said, almost in tears.<br>"Then why are tears forming in your eyes Vivien?" He asks.  
>"I will not answer you, you do not tell me anything I want to know… so why should I answer you?" I snap.<br>"Why are you so cruel to me?" He asks in a broken voice.  
>"Let go of me… someone can come in" I lie.<br>"No one can see us, we aren't where you think we are" I look around me. The clinic suddenly changes into another world. A world that looked just like the garden we went to. The garden of hope…  
>"The garden of hope…?" I ask in astonishment. I look around and see that we were by the beautiful river, surrounded by trees, flowers, and the cool spring breeze. This all seemed like a beautiful dream…<br>"Vivien I must know, if your heart belongs to someone" I push him away from me, but instead he pulls me back into his arms. What was I to answer him?  
>"What should I answer you…?" I ask.<br>"The truth Vivien…" He responds.  
>"Matsu… I don't want this" I mumble and add, "I'm just so confused, lost… forgive me" I said with tears coming down my cheeks. He lightly kisses my tears away. I wanted him to hold me closer, I wanted him to kiss me… yet I also wanted him away from me.<br>"Just tell me what you feel, then and only then will I tell you what you want to know" He responds.  
>"I want you to hold me closer; I want you to kiss me… Why do you make me feel this?" I ask and add, "Yet I don't want to need you the way I feel I do" I confess. He looks at me and smiles.<br>"Do you really mean that, or do you just pity me?" He asks.  
>"I mean every word" I reply.<p>

_I grow weak when we talk_  
><em>I'm confused when we touch<em>  
><em>I should just walk away<em>  
><em>But that's asking too much<em>

Matsu pulls me closer to him and leans in for a kiss. I felt tears come down my eyes. I was happy he kissed me; my heart felt a great joy knowing he was near. No feeling compared to the feeling that Matsu awoke in heart. Not even the feeling my heart felt for Hiroaki compared to this…

"Please don't make me feel this" I mumble, I slowly open my eyes and look at him.  
>"Vivien, you've made me the most joyous man alive. I want nothing more in this life than you… your love" He says.<br>"Then you must tell me already… what are you?" I ask. He lightly cherishes my cheek with the palm of his hand and says,  
>"I'm an old being, cursed to live in nothing but darkness" He responds and adds, "A being that some people deny to believe in and a being that many fear" He says… what did he mean by that?<p> 


	13. My heart loves you so

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope this part isn't overly dramatic or romantic! I guess i watch to many classic movies=P**

**Well as you can see, Vivien is starting to open her eyes and accept the feelings in her heart for Matsu (Kaname). There are many lies, questions, doubts that will all soon have an answer.  
><strong>

**Words in italic are lyrics from the song _I Was Born To Love You (There's Always a Tomorrow)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"A being that many fear… what do you mean by that?" I ask.<br>"I am feared among your kind, because to my kind, they are nothing but banquet of blood to feast on" He responds. I push him away from me in anger. Why could he not just tell me what he was already?  
>"What are you Matsu…? I must know at once. You have made your way into my life, without thinking of me. You dragged me into this feeling and yet you do not wish for me to know what you really are!" I yell at him in anger.<br>"I'm sorry Vivien… you just don't know how difficult this is for me" He says in a broken voice. I did not wish to yell at him, but how could I not? Everything that I had just yelled was true.  
>"I understand you… but this only makes me doubt your feelings towards me. The feelings you say you have for me" I said, Matsu pulls me back into his arms. Oh, how could I be mad at him…?<br>"Please don't make me love you…" I whisper in his ear.  
>"Do you really mean those words my Vivien…?"<br>"What else could this feeling be… It hurts yet it is the most beautiful thing I have ever felt in my heart. I could not be mad at you even if I try," I mumble. Suddenly, I feel him kissing my neck… I could not help but feel as if I were flying in the heavens. Tears flowed down my eyes as he kissed me. When he looks back at me, I notice a difference in his eyes. They glowed just as that mans from the clinic. Then it finally hit me… a…  
>"Vampire…?" I mutter.<br>"Vivien my real name is Kaname Kuran"  
>"Kaname…" I said as I lightly cherish his cheek with the palm of my hand.<br>"How I yearned for you to call me by my real name. Vivien if only you knew how much you mean to me. However, the questions remain, do you still want me, despite that I am a killer? Despite all the dangers you would run?" He asks. Did he not listen to my words? Did he not understand that without him…? I am nothing.  
>"Kaname… I would give up everything to be with you always. I loved you before when you were just Matsu, so what makes Kaname any different?" I respond.<br>"You are too naïve my sweet Vivien" He comments.  
>"Naïve…? Just because I am a girl in love?" I reply confused.<br>"I love you my Vivien… and I want nothing more than you and your love, but I also crave your blood," He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.  
>"You do…?" I ask.<br>"Yet my love for you is greater than the lust I have for your blood" He replies. I was not frightened… I knew I could trust Kaname. If he had wanted to take my blood, he would have done so already.  
>"Do you really love me my Kaname?" I ask.<br>"Nothing matters to me but you Vivien. You're the only one that exists for me," He says. I could not help but cry in tears of happiness. He smiles and lightly pulls me into a loving kiss. He kissed me with such force, such passion and love that I never knew existed.

_Who cares if love is blind?_

* * *

><p>"This is the mortal's father?" Ken asks as he walks into Hiroaki's room. Hiroaki takes his gaze away from the window and looks at his cousin. Ken could not help but feel bad upon seeing the sadness in his cousin's eyes.<br>"Yes, Lord Kuran told me to take care of him"  
>"why couldn't you take him to his house?" He asks.<br>"He wants Vivien's father away from Sir Kobayashi, and I must protect him"  
>"You don't have to do this just because Lord Kuran demanded it," Ken says in a broken voice.<br>"I am not doing this for our Lord; I am doing this for Vivien. Her heart may not be mine, but at least I know that I exist in her life"  
>"Why are you so sure of that Hiroaki?" Ken asks.<br>"She cares about me, sees me with loving eyes… but not the loving eyes I would have wished for. She will only look at Lord Kuran like that," He says in sadness. Ken could not help but admire his cousin. He knew what it was like to have a broken heart. It was such a coincidence that both girls they loved had eyes for the same man. Rebecca and Vivien both loved Lord Kuran… 

* * *

><p>"I just can't wait for us to get married Max, don't you?"<br>"Sure Rosalie…" He says as they walk to the clinic.  
>"Are you alright my Max, you seem to be in your own world my love" She says.<br>"No… I'm just thinking is all; don't want anything to spoil the most important day of my life" He responds.  
>"Oh Max, you are such a romantic" She gushes.<br>He did not want that day to go wrong all right. He wanted Rosalie out of his life for good, and wanted Vivien in. He has always wanted Vivien, ever since the first day his eyes saw her, but she was not as beautiful as Rosalie was.

* * *

><p>I could not believe that Vivien loved me so. I could not ask for anything more in this life. As long as I had her, nothing mattered to me. Yet… could I be so selfish? Could I let her risk her life this way?<p>

"You saying these words to me is like music to my ears Kaname. Could you possibly mean all your words my love?" She says in her sweet voice.  
>"You doubt my love… why do you doubt so?" I ask.<br>"I just don't want this to be a dream. I want to assure myself that this is real" She looks at me with loving eyes. The only eyes I ever want to look into. "This isn't a dream my love, this is much sweeter" I respond.

Nothing but darkness awaits you by my side Vivien. Yet you choose to stay. I cannot let you live a life of darkness…

_I can't poison your life_


	14. Forbidden love: sadness in his eyes

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Please let me know what you think=) thanks for reading...**

* * *

><p>"Vivien… forgive me my love," He says, letting me go from his embrace.<br>"I don't understand you, you wish to stay by my side yet you act so coldly" I mutter in anger.  
>"I can't let you live a life of darkness, you're much too precious to me, do you not see? I have many enemies that could hurt you," he says. Angry, I slap him. I could not believe that after his words of love, he was too scared to be with me.<br>"Then get out of my sight! How dare you come to me with your words of love if you're too frightened to fight for this so called love!" I scream at him. Instead of answering me, he and the garden around me disappear. I find myself again at the clinic and I look around for that man from earlier. He was gone…

Suddenly, Rosalie and Max walk in.

"Vivien darling, why is the clinic closed down?" Rosalie asks.  
>"And where is father…?" Max adds.<br>"He wasn't feeling well so he went back home, so I closed the clinic and waited for your arrival Max" I said in a glum tone.  
>"Are you alright my sweet Vivien?" Max asks.<br>"Yes Max why do you ask?" I reply.  
>"You don't look like yourself my sweet, you look blue," He answers.<br>"Max is right darling… I think you should go home too. You might be getting ill," Rosalie says.  
>"Are you sure Rosalie…?" I ask.<br>"Why don't you and Vivien go home Rosalie my love, she'll need someone to walk with her" Max suggests.  
>"That's a good idea Max, but are you sure you can handle the clinic alone?" She asks.<br>"Positive, someone will need to take care of both father and Vivien" He replies.  
>"Thank you Max, you are too kind to me" I said with all sincerity.<br>"Just take care Vivien, I'll be home as soon as possible" He says with a kind smile.  
>"Good bye my love I will see you soon" Rosalie says.<br>"Can't wait to see you again my love" Max replies.  
>"Come on dear, lets take you home" Rosalie says, lightly pulling me by my arm. <p>

* * *

><p><em>"Then get out of my sight! How dare you come to me with your words of love if you're too frightened to fight for this so called love!"<em>

Her words played in my mind again and again. She was right to get angry at me… why couldn't just leave her be. I had to pursue her… this feeling is much stronger than I. I can't let Vivien's life be filled up with darkness… yet I cannot live without her. What was I to do…?

As I walk around the garden, I couldn't help but think about that sweet moment… the moment I held her in my arms. All I wanted was to protect her, love her… and I yearned for her blood.

This was one of the many reasons I wanted Vivien away from me… yet this love is stronger than I, for if anyone knew my weakness, it would be the death of not only I but her as well. 

* * *

><p>As soon as Rosalie and I arrived home, we notice that the front door was open.<p>

"Weird… I could have sworn I closed the front door" Rosalie says as we step inside. I rush upstairs to father's room to find Hiroaki helping father get up from bed.  
>"Mr. Tsukino I offered to make dinner for you"<br>"Nonsense I feel great Hiroaki my son… you don't have to help me at all" He chuckles.  
>"Remember what the doctor said, he gave orders that you must rest"<br>"Vivien my darling, I'm so glad you're home"  
>"Yes father… I was just so worried about you" I respond.<br>"Vivien why did you run off- oh Mr. Aido, I'm so honored to see you"  
>"Same here Ms. Tsukino, will you be so kind and help me convince your father that he must rest?" Hiroaki asks.<br>"Father please… listen to Mr. Aido" Rosalie pleads.  
>"Father you must rest, if you don't Rosalie and I will never speak to you again" I threaten.<br>"Oh fine… you girls win" Hiroaki helps my father lay down in bed. Rosalie lightly touches his forehead to check his temperature.  
>"Thank goodness you have no fever father"<br>"Hiroaki I thank you for your kindness…" I said to him.  
>"You do not have to thank me Vivien" He replies. His eyes didn't have the same gleeful tone I loved. He looked very sad… and it moved my heart completely. I didn't want to see him this way. He was much too important to me.<br>"Hiroaki… may I speak to you in private?" I ask.  
>"Your wish is my command my Vivien" He says.<br>"Rosalie… could Hiroaki and I talk alone in the living room?" I ask in a serious tone.  
>"Vivien you don't have to ask me such thing" She says sarcastically.<br>"Knowing you and your curious nature, that's why I dared to ask" I giggle.  
>"Fine… after all I have to take care of father" She pouts. Silly Rosalie...<p> 


	15. Why Rosalie?

**I hope you guys like this chapter...! Could you guess who it was? Let me know!**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, i just had to update this! **

**thanks for r+r=)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As we walked downstairs, I tried to find the right words to say to Hiroaki. I didn't want to seem like I didn't like their kind, or that I blamed them for things.<p>

"Hiroaki… I um," I said nervously.  
>"Lord Kuran told you about us didn't he?" He says.<br>"Yes… but my question to you is if you're also of his kind" I ask.  
>"I am but not as powerful as he…" he responds.<br>"What do you mean…?" I ask.  
>"I don't think I should tell you, if he didn't tell you it must be for a reason" He said, almost mumbling.<br>"Hiroaki… you must tell me please, if he dare hurt you then he won't hear the end of it. I will defend you till death" I beg. He turns his gaze towards the stairs.  
>"You do not know what you are saying Vivien" He says in a broken voice, still gazing at the stairs.<br>"Oh but I do Hiroaki… I care about you a lot" He turns his gaze towards me and says,  
>"Vivien you shouldn't care about me, you don't care about me… the one you care for is Lord Kuran am I correct?" He asks.<br>"Why are you saying such things Hiroaki?" I ask in confusion.  
>"Vivien I only wish for your happiness and nothing more" He says, lightly cherishing my cheek with the palm of his hand.<br>"Hiroaki you are too kind" I smile.  
>"You know that our kind is very dangerous" He says.<br>"I admit I know… yet I don't care, when it comes to love nothing matters. But enough of this nonsense Hiroaki, I must ask you something"  
>"What my sweet Vivien?" He responds.<br>"Where has that beautiful light from your eyes gone?"  
>"Vivien… I'm afraid your vision is failing you my little one" he says in a joking tone… but I could see right through him. Something was bothering my dear Hiroaki, and I had to know what.<br>"Hiroaki you don't have to pretend with me… I know something is wrong, please tell me what" I plead. Before he could speak, Rosalie walks down the stairs.  
>"I'm sorry you two love birds but father wants some soup, that's what he wanted earlier am I not correct Mr. Aido?" She asks.<br>"Yes that's what your dear father wanted" He replies.  
>"Hiroaki please tell me…" I plead, but instead he only kisses me on the forehead and walks out the house.<br>"Hey why did Mr. Aido leave so sudden?" Rosalie asks and adds, "Without even saying goodbye!" She giggles.  
>"He was in a hurry I guess" I reply.<br>"Vivien you must rest in bed, you are sick as well" Rosalie orders.  
>"No please… let me just sit here on the couch and eat dinner" I reply.<br>"Very well…" She responds.

* * *

><p>Late at night…<p>

As the Tsukino family slept… Vivien dreamt what she had just experienced with both Kaname and Hiroaki. All she could do was replay the events in her mind, but mostly in particular… her conversation with Hiroaki.

_"Vivien I only wish for your happiness and nothing more"_

Later, her dream shifted to the first time they meet and danced at the hall. Never had she felt more free and alive. She felt like a little child with no worries by Hiroaki's side. A smile formed on her face as she dreamt.

"My king you have come for me…" Rosalie suddenly whispers. Somehow… Vivien's dream fades, and turns into darkness.  
>Unconscious, she gets up from her bed and walks to the closed balcony and opens its doors.<br>"I have dreamt of this moment for so long my love…" She whispers again. This time, Vivien wakes up.  
>"What a weird way for a dream to end… or am I still dreaming?" She thinks to herself. She slowly rises up from bed. Suddenly she hears Rosalie whisper…<br>"Make me yours my king…" She turns her gaze towards Rosalie's bed and finds her missing. She sees that the balcony doors were open. The only thing covering it was the curtains. Vivien gets up from bed and slowly walks towards the balcony…  
>"Rosalie…?" She whispers and adds, "Are you there…?" Vivien jumps when she hears a young woman's moan.<br>"What is going on Rosalie…?" She asks nervously. When Vivien was near the balcony she walks through the curtains, there is sees the most horrifying sight.

A dark shadow held her cousin in its arms; Rosalie was under its trance. It had its face buried on her neck.

"You let Rosalie go…" She pleads nervously. The dark shadow suddenly turns its gaze towards her and looks at Vivien with its saddened red beaming eyes.  
>"Who are you…?" She asks. Instead of answering, the dark shadow disappears, dropping Rosalie's body on the ground. Vivien runs to her unconscious body.<p>

"Rosalie… are you alright my cousin?" She mutters, almost in tears. Vivien looks at her cousin's neck and spots two marks on her neck. She couldn't believe that he was the one with her just now. It had to be someone else… Why did they choose her dear cousin as their source of feed?


	16. Questions and answers

**Thanks for reading guys=) Let me know what you think! If you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free to tell me=D**

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. I was too frightened for Rosalie's safety. Could Kaname have been that dark shadow? Why would he do such a thing to me… did he not love me? He knows how much Rosalie means to me… so why would he dare take her life? Could it be because I slapped him? Did he want me to apologize? I was so confused by this, I felt naïve and defenseless.<p>

Why did I have to feel this for someone so different? Kaname Kuran… Matsu Watanabe, I'm so confused by you. You're such a magnificent being, a man that loves life to the fullest, has such knowledge of the world. In a way I didn't feel worthy of him, he was so full of wisdom and I was nothing but a mere human that has barely begun to live.

Suddenly, I hear Rosalie complain.

"Vivien… I'm cold" She says without opening her eyes.  
>"I'll give you my sheets Rosalie darling" I walk over to my bed and get the sheets. I carefully cover her in them.<br>"Is that better Rosalie…?" I ask.  
>"Vivien please don't leave my side" She pleads. I hold her hand in mine to comfort her.<br>"I'll never leave your side my sister" I whisper.

* * *

><p>The least thing I wanted was to hurt Vivien… she wasn't suppose to have awoken from her sleep.<p>

_"You let Rosalie go…"_She said in fear.

Could she have known it was me? Was she now afraid of me…? It would be better off that way, yet I'd die without her love.

As I played her song on the piano, Hiroaki walks into the living room.

"Lord Kuran may I have a word with you?" He asks.  
>"You are speaking to me aren't you?" I respond, without looking at him.<br>"You took hold of your property today am I correct?" He asks, obviously referring himself to Rosalie Tsukino.  
>"You have not right to ask me such things Aido" I respond.<br>"I ask you for Vivien's sake Lord Kuran. I know you hunger for Vivien's blood, I see it in your eyes" He says.  
>"You know nothing…" I snap.<br>"Just don't hurt Vivien, if you kill Rosalie, you will kill her. Lord Kuran I know you try your best to stay away from her because you do not want to harm her, but you are harming her by staying away from her" I turn my gaze towards Aido. I could not believe how selfless he was acting.  
>"Aido, what are you saying?"<br>"I'm saying that if you really love Vivien, go to her… love has no boundaries my lord" He says, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"When are you going to get Rosalie out of my way?" Max yells at Kyrie.<br>"Who are you to be yelling at me like that? May I remind you what role you play here?" Kyrie snaps.  
>"May I remind you who gets your victims for you?" He snaps. Kyrie grabs Max by the neck and slams him against the wall.<br>"How about I make you the new victim… or better yet, lets make Vivien the victim" Kyrie teases.  
>"Vivien… you dare not touch her you fiend" Max yells.<br>"I've seen that delicious girl… and she is quite the package" He chuckles evilly.  
>"Don't you dare touch her you filthy leech, you are not worthy of her" Max struggles to say.<br>"Oh but you're wrong my dear Max, a dinner like that only comes once in a blue moon" He chuckles and adds, "But don't worry I have better things to take care of right now, like Lord Kuran" Kyrie says, throwing Max on the ground. Before Max could speak, Kyrie disappears.

* * *

><p>"Oh girls… Vivien, Rosalie are you awake" I open my eyes and hear fathers voice through the door. Without thinking, I rush to the door and open it.<br>"Sorry father, I just had a bad night" I say as I open the door.  
>"Vivien… you look as if you hadn't slept a single drop" He says in a concerned voice.<br>"Rosalie felt ill last night, she was very cold, and I was worried sick" I inform him. I couldn't for the death of me, tell father the truth.  
>"Really…? But it isn't the flu season for one to get sick so sudden"<br>"Well father she's probably tired, she's been in a lot of pressure because of her wedding" I said as an excuse.  
>"You have a point there my little Vivien" He says with a sweet smile on his face.<br>"But enough of Rosalie and I father, how are you feeling this morning?" I ask.  
>"I feel like a hundred bucks my little one, ready to take on the world!" He says with excitement, and adds, "I just wish I knew what happened to me… I have never passed out like that" He says.<br>"Father you've been working to hard, why don't you let Max take care of the clinic more often?" I ask.  
>"That will only make me feel old and useless Vivien" He responds.<br>"Father… can I ask you something?"  
>"Anything sweetie…" He says.<br>"Do you believe that two totally different people could love each other?" I ask. He looks at me with a confused look on his face.


	17. I wish my heart would love you so

**I hope you like this chapter=) There's no Kaname in it but he will be in the next chapter i promise!**

* * *

><p>"Why do you ask such thing my Vivien?" Father asks.<br>"Just curiosity father dear…" I respond.  
>"To answer your question sweetie, in my opinion, love has no boundaries. It doesn't matter if the person you fall in love with is rich or poor, what matters is that you two want to be together and will fight for that love" He says.<br>"That's what I tell myself," I mumble.  
>"But then again, everyone has their different views my sweet. You see you never really know the definition of love until you experience it yourself"<br>"Until you experience it yourself...?" I ask.  
>"Yes you see… you might have one opinion about love right now, but once you really fall in love with a person, then you'll have your own definition of love. Every love is similar, yet very different in a way," He says as we walk down stairs.<br>"I see father…" I respond.  
>"When Rosalie's father and I were young, we both feel in love with your mother," He informs me.<br>"Really father…?" I ask in astonishment.  
>"Yes… she thought she loved us both, and my brother and I were constantly fighting for her. So one day we went to her house demanding that she'd tell us who her belonged to" He chuckles.<br>"And what happened…?" I giggle.  
>"She runs out the room and we pretend to shoot each other, she runs back in and runs to me," He laughs, making me laugh as well.<br>"What an awful dirty trick you pulled on mother" I giggle.  
>"But that was the day I also asked for your mothers hand" He sighs.<br>"And what about uncle...?" I ask. Father sits down at the kitchen table and I set the coffee pot.  
>"He realized that day that your mother and I were meant for each other, or so he said to me that day. Months later he meet Rosalie's mother and then learned the true meaning of love shortly after her death" He says in a sad tone.<br>"When she died in that accident right?" I ask, sitting down next to him.  
>"We never really knew the real reason of her death; it's such a coincidence that they both died the same way"<br>"How did they die?" I ask.  
>"It was as if they had lost their blood inside out" Fear took over me as soon as father said these words. Before I could speak, someone knocks on the front door.<br>"I'll get it father," I said. I get up and walk to the front door.  
>"Hiroaki… I'm so happy to see you," I said.<br>"Are you really my sweet Vivien?" He asks. Instead of answering, I hug him.  
>"Won't you come inside?" I ask.<br>"If you let me…" He chuckles. I let him go. He steps in and I close the front door.  
>"I have to talk to you about something," I inform him.<br>"I think we both have something to say to one another," He says.  
>"Vivien, who's there...?" My father asks as he steps into the living room.<br>"Mr. Aido father…"  
>"How do you do Mr. Aido, my girls told me that you took care of me, I'm so embarrassed," He says.<br>"Don't be Mr. Tsukino; I'm glad I was of assistance to your family" He responds.  
>"Vivien, why didn't you wake me up...?" We suddenly hear Rosalie say.<br>"Rosalie you should be in bed, you were ill last night!" I said.  
>"I was… but how could I be when I had the most fantastic dream!" She gushes.<br>"Vivien is right my Rose, you look pale" Father says.  
>"Don't be silly you two, I feel like a hundred bucks, besides Max and I are suppose to spend the day together. We have to make the final arrangements for the wedding," She says with joy.<br>"Alright… just because Max well be by your side" Father says.  
>"Hiroaki… I am sorry to keep you there. I will get dressed and we could go somewhere private to talk"<br>"As you say Vivien," He says. I quickly rush upstairs to change cloth. 

* * *

><p>"I hope you don't mind that we talk here," Hiroaki says. I step out of the carriage and see that we were in front of the beach.<br>"I don't mind at all but why choose a place like this?" I ask in confusion.  
>"This is the place where we had a great time together… well at least I did" He says, making my heart flutter.<br>"I had the most wonderful time Hiroaki, you know I did," I said as we walked.  
>"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asks.<br>"About Matsu, Kaname… last night I think he was there but…" I could not bring myself to finish my sentence.  
>"He had Rosalie in his arms didn't he?" He asks to my astonishment.<br>"Yes how did you know?" I ask.  
>"He doesn't mean to harm your Rosalie my dear Vivien…" he says.<br>"Then why did he feast on her!" I snap.  
>"That night of your cousin's engagement party, vampires attacked the place, and one of them wanted to claim Rosalie as their own, by the time Lord Kuran got to them, it was too late. It was either her death or Lord Kuran claiming her as his own"<br>"And does he think that I will thank him for that? Look at what he did to Rosalie yesterday! He knows how much I love her!" I said in tears. Hiroaki pulls me into his arms and hugs me.  
>"My dear Vivien there are many things you do not understand," He whispers.<br>"Hiroaki… I'm so sorry I'm snapping at you, you don't deserve this," I said.  
>"Vivien you are too sweet for your own good" I look at him when he tells me this. What did Hiroaki mean by his words? I was acting crude to him and yet he tells me that I am sweet?<br>"You're just saying that because we are dear friends" I reply.  
>"I say that because I love you Vivien" He responds.<br>"You love me…?" I ask.  
>"I love you but I know that you're love will never be mine" He says as he lightly cherishes my cheek with the palm of his hand.<p>

In a way, I wished that my heart would have loved him so…


	18. Selfless act: Finally together

**To answer your question Scarlett, she does love both in a way... but nothing compares to her love for Matsu (Kaname). Lol... well who would you want Vivien to stay with?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why do you tell me such beautiful yet heartbreaking words?" I ask.<br>"Vivien… I don't mean to pressure you, or confuse you, but I just want you to know that my heart loves you, and I'll always be by your side, even if your love does not belong to me" He says.  
>"Hiroaki I do not wish to play with your heart, so I will tell you that I indeed love Matsu, yet some place in my heart, I wish that you would be the keeper of my heart"<br>"Don't say things you don't mean"  
>"Aren't you listening to my words? I mean everything I'm saying right now. You've been there for me since day one, and you've giving my life a beautiful light. A light that I will always be thankful for" I tip toe and lightly kiss him on the lips.<br>"I know I am harming you by kissing you, yet I cannot help but do so" I whisper.  
>"Vivien knowing that I exist in your heart is all I ask. I do not ask for more" He says. Such sweet selfless words…<br>"Hiroaki you can be so childish yet so mature… you're one of a kind" I said with tears in my eyes.  
>"Why do you cry my sweet Vivien?" He asks as he kisses my tears away.<br>"I don't deserve your heart Hiroaki…"  
>"My Vivien enough talk, I just hope that my words of Lord Kuran will give you a different view towards him" He says.<br>"But why do you call him Lord… is he superior to you?" I ask, confused by his words.  
>"He's our king, the king of the undead he's known to most" I was shocked by his words.<br>"King of the vampires… so that's why he-"  
>"That's why he wishes to stay away from you, because he has many enemies, if they would know that he has affection towards you, they will do anything to not only put you, but your family in danger"<br>"Why didn't he tell me anything…?" I ask.  
>"I will not lie to you Vivien… yet I do not wish you to view Lord Kuran negatively. He is engaged to his sister, Yuri. To explain better he is a pureblood Vampire, and they marry within family"<br>"Sort of like the Pharaoh's in Egyptian times"  
>"It doesn't surprise me that you know your history" He chuckles.<br>"Well I don't like to brag but I love to read" I giggle.  
>"Silly Vivien…"<br>"So this means that Matsu… Kaname is set to marry?" I ask in sadness.  
>"Yes and he cannot break the engagement. If he would then chaos could occur… I tell you this so that you could understand Lord Kuran more"<br>"You're so selfless my Hiroaki… I don't deserve you indeed, nor I deserve Kaname's love" I said in sadness. I had acted cruel, immature and selfish. I was oblivious to everything, yet in a way, knew so much.

* * *

><p>"Brother, why do you seem so different with me lately?" Yuri asks as they walk through the Garden of Hope. Kaname couldn't help but think of Vivien as they walked through the garden. This was the place where he confessed his love to her, where he first held her in his arms and kissed her. Oh, what a beautiful, tender moment it was. Yet Vivien's last words hurt him deeply. He understood that she did not know that he was not just any vampire, but the king of vampires. The most feared...the most envied. He only wanted to protect her, yet he was hurting her.<br>"Brother did you hear what I was saying?" She asks.  
>"Oh… I'm sorry I just-"<br>"Kaname… if you have something to tell me then just tell me" She says in a serious tone. How could he tell her that he fell in love with a mortal? Would she even accept such thing?  
>"I have nothing to tell you my Yuri" He lies.<br>"Kaname I know you well, if you have something to tell me then you must tell me before this thing goes any further" She says.  
>"Before what goes any further my dear...?" He asks.<br>"Our marriage Kaname, what else… I overheard some of our people talking. Rowena and Ken were talking about you and this mortal girl" She says.  
>"And you like to here other people's conversation?" I ask.<br>"Kaname don't try to turn the tables against me" She snaps.  
>"I'm not trying to do anything, I am only answering your question with another answer" I reply.<br>"If you are betraying me then answer me right now Kaname!" She snaps.  
>"Believe what you wish my dear sister" I respond.<br>"Kaname I do not want to be seen a fool among our people" She exclaims.  
>"You shouldn't be talking about something you know well of my dear" I said, leaving her in the garden. I didn't want to be cruel to Yuri, but if I had to, I will. <p>

* * *

><p>It was nighttime, Rosalie and Max were with their guests. Father was gleeful and talking to Max's mother while Max and Rosalie were talking to their friends. As for I, all I could think about were Hiroaki's words this afternoon. He opened my eyes, and despite my not wanting to hurt him or anybody I would do so in the end. All I wanted was to be good and righteous, but in the end I was bad.<p>

_"All that matters to me my Vivien, is your happiness"_

Hiroaki's words filled my heart up with joy yet sorrow. Could I ever truly be happy? Will Kaname be determined to fight for our love? I knew the consequences I was running, but in a way… I would be willing to give my all for him.

"Vivien are you alright my dear, Dr. Lovett was talking to you and you did not respond" Rosalie says.  
>"I just need some fresh air… I apologize for being rude Dr. Lovett" I said.<br>"Please call me Laurence and you're not being rude Vivien, I understand you've been ill lately" He says with a smile.  
>"Thank you for being so understanding Dr… I mean Laurence" I said with a light smile. I walk upstairs and open the balcony doors. I look up at the beautiful moon and couldn't help but be reminded of him… Matsu, Kaname Kuran.<p>

He is the king of beasts that everyone despises, fears and yet somehow without them admitting it, held deep respect for him. I never knew how empty my life really was until he appeared in it.

Through our conversations, his knowledge of the world, his love for life I feel deeply in love with him without realizing it. As each day passed by I found myself empty without him. I wanted him, I needed him. He was my everything and without him, I'd go mad.

How could I hope for though… that he'd love me truly? You Vivien… a mere human…?

_Please don't make me love you unless you love me…_

Suddenly, wind lightly flows on my cheek. It felt as if someone were cherishing my cheek with the palm of their hand. So lovingly... so affectionately, this felt very familiar to me. I close my eyes, and with a tear falling down my cheek I mumble…

"Kaname" I open my eyes and there he was.

"Vivien… I can't stay away from you another moment" He said with pain inflicted in his voice.  
>"Then why do you my love… this only makes me think that you don't love me the way I do you" He wraps his arms around my waist and mumbles in my ear,<br>"Don't ever doubt my love for you Vivien"  
>"But I have every reason… ever since you told me what you are, you've kept your distance, you are the king of vampires and I am nothing but a mere human Kaname"<br>"To most you may be a mere human, but to me-" He looks at me in the eyes and adds "you are everything… my everything" Tears of happiness flowed down my face.

"I'm yours Kaname… only yours. I love you" He lightly pulls me into a loving kiss.

"And I yours my love" He mumbles...


	19. In your loving arms

**Sorry this took so long! This was meant to be out sooner but oh well... here it is! Thanks for r+r=)**

* * *

><p>"Kaname is this happiness I'm feeling real?" I ask.<br>"It is my love…" He says. Now the night was perfect… I was in my beloved's arms.  
>"But Kaname…" I said, snapping back into reality "My family… what if someone sees you?" I ask.<br>"We're invisible in the eyes of your family and friends" He chuckles, I could not help but smile.  
>"I'm sorry… I forget," I shyly said.<br>"Don't apologize, it makes me feel good that you actually forget what I am my love" He says.  
>"Kaname promise me right now that you won't turn your back on this, on our love," I plead… I did not want him to turn his back again. He was here, this was not a dream, and he could not be playing with my heart again. So cruel he could not be.<br>"I won't Vivien, Hiroaki made me realize many things, he made me see that it was a cowards act what I was doing. Nothing matters to me but you my love"  
>"Do you really mean that?"<br>"I am not worthy of you my love, you take me with open arms after I hurt you, after what I did to your dear cousin-"  
>"You have your reasons my love, and besides nothing you do will ever make me stop loving you so…" I confess.<br>"Don't say such things my dear Vivien" I feel his lips say on my cheek.  
>"But how can I not if every word I speak is true" I whisper.<br>"My love… I want to show you something," He says, taking both my hands in his.  
>"What my prince…?" I ask in excitement.<br>"Close your eyes…" he says.  
>"Why, do I have to?" I pout.<br>"You won't be sorry my love" He says. I close my eyes, I feel Kaname covering my eyes with his hand. He wraps his arm around my waist.  
>"Do you not trust me?" I ask in giggles.<br>"I trust you… but not right now" He chuckles.  
>"Oh pity…" I pout. Suddenly, Kaname lets me go.<br>"You can open your eyes my love" I open my eyes and find myself in a beautiful room, full of candlelight's and bouquets of lilies everywhere.  
>"Kaname what is all of this?" I ask.<br>"This is all for you my love…" He says to me.  
>"Lilies…" I said in astonishment.<br>"I remember you once said that you favor them the most" I could not hold my tears of joy. Was this all true?  
>"You remembered…" I said in astonishment.<br>"You see this violin my love?" I look at the candle light table and see a violin covered in rose petals. I felt a little confused by his words.  
>"Yes… why?" I ask.<br>"I wrote you a song my love" He says. He takes the violin from the table and says, "Would you like to hear it?" He asks.  
>"Of course…" I said. I felt a huge lump in my throat as he began to play the piece. Tears fell down my eyes as my heart listened to the melody. He actually wrote a song for you Vivien. He did care for you!<br>"Do you not like it my love…?" He asks in a concerned voice.  
>"Please don't stop playing the melody…" I ask.<br>"Why are you crying then my love…?" He puts the violin down on the table and pulls me into his arms.  
>"Out of happiness my love, I just can't believe that you love me so"<br>"Believe me when I say, that you're the only one I see, the only one that matters, words can't express my love for you Vivien. From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me"  
>"From the first moment…?" I could not help but ask.<br>"Vivien you've awoken my dead heart from its slumber, yet you've put it in danger" He whispers.  
>"In danger… what do you mean by that?" I ask.<br>"You have my life in your hands, without your love I rather not live at all"  
>"Don't say that my love… you could not possibly mean that" I reply to his words. He lightly kisses me on my cheek.<br>"I put you in danger by loving you so… yet you're still by my side," He says.  
>"That's because I love you… how many times do I have to tell you that my love?"<br>"A million times if it were up to me, nothings sweeter to me than you saying those three words to me," He says.  
>"I love you, I love you and I love you now and always my Kaname," I said, making him smile. He softly pulls me into a loving kiss. A kiss that filled my heart with such joy, that it never knew existed.<br>"You've made my heart dream again, live again and you don't know how grateful I am for your existence," He whispers in my ear.  
>"I'm glad Rosalie dragged me to the Victorian hall when Matsu was there" I respond.<br>"It was meant to be my love…" 

* * *

><p>Hiroaki stood outside the Kuran castle, looking at the beautiful river that graced the castle. He could not help but be reminded of Vivien. The river was so full of beauty and grace, just like his Vivien. He knew he did the right thing by bringing them together, yet this was going to bring many consequences. However, he would always be there for them… for Vivien.<p>

"You're sad Hiroaki… why?" Ken asks as he walks up to his cousin.  
>"Vivien is with lord Kuran" He responds without looking at his cousin.<br>"I really admire you for your selfless act. Any other man would do the impossible to keep the woman he loves, despite her feelings, but you did the most noble act of all"  
>"That was the right thing to do, I love her Ken and if her happiness is Lord Kuran, then so let it be" He says, turning his gaze toward his cousin.<br>"This will bring many consequences" He responds.  
>"I know it will, but I will always be by her side to protect her"<br>"Hey Ken, Hiroaki…! Guess who just came back from Spain!" Rowena says as she runs up to them.  
>"Who…?" Both ask at the same time.<br>"Ruka… she's back" Rowena responds. Ken felt a big lump on his throat when Rowena said Ruka's name.


	20. Love grows: Conflict begins

**Sorry for the long wait... hope you like this chapter!** **The next one will be longer! Thanks for reading guys=D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ruka is back…?" Ken says in astonishment.<br>"Yes I am… aren't you glad for my arrival Ken?" Ruka asks.  
>"I am… you should know that" He says with all sincerity.<br>"Where is Lord Kuran…? I wish to greet him personally" Ruka asks. None knew what to respond.  
>"Lord Kuran is where he belongs" Hiroaki says in a broken tone.<br>"Where he belongs…?" Ruka asks, confused by his words.

* * *

><p>As we danced the night away… everything erased from thought. It was just Kaname and I, and I could have it any other way.<p>

"What are you thinking about my love…?" He asks.  
>"About us my prince, I still can't believe that I am here, dancing with you. I could dance with you an eternity" I respond. He pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear "So could I my princess, but I must bring you back to your family" He says.<br>"Will you be back for me my prince…?" I ask, panicked by the thought of this being just a dream.  
>"I will my love… I will never leave you alone again, I am yours and only yours" He whispers, my heart began to beat rapidly as he spoke those beautiful words. Suddenly, we were back at the balcony of my bedroom.<br>"I'll see you soon my love…" Kaname says, lightly kissing me on the cheek.  
>"Let it be real soon my prince" I respond. He lightly smiles and says,<br>"I will make sure of it" He says, disappearing right before me. Just then, I hear Rosalie calling out my name.  
>"Vivien… are you there?" She asks.<br>"I'm here at the balcony" I tell her.  
>"Oh Vivien why are you here when you should be in bed?" Rosalie asks.<br>"I just needed to get some fresh air…" I respond. Instead of answering, Rosalie analyzes me.  
>"Did I do something wrong Rosalie dear…?" I ask.<br>"The sudden change… you look radiant now! Vivien you must tell me who he is!" Rosalie exclaims.  
>"What do you mean you crazy Rose?" I ask to avoid answering the question.<br>"Vivien, what fool do you take me for? I know a woman in love when I see one! Heck I'm one myself…!" She giggles and adds, "Is it Mr. Aido by any chance…?" She asks.  
>"Rosalie, you know me so well it kills me" I confess and add, "I might as well tell you… I'm in love with Matsu" Suddenly Rosalie screams with joy.<br>"Oh my gosh with Mr. Watanabe…! Wow… and what about him my Vivien? Has he told you anything?" She asks.  
>"So curious I see…" I giggle.<br>"You must tell me Vivien… you are my sister and I must know! Please you've been there for me in my sad and happy times, and I want to do the same" She says, taking my hands in hers. "Sisters… right Vivien darling?" She asks.  
>"Of course my dear Rosalie…" I said… how could I live without her in my life?<br>"Matsu told me the sweetest words ever said to me… he said he loved me from the first moment he saw me. Rosalie do you think this is bad?" I ask.  
>"Why do you say such thing Vivien…? Love is not bad at all, it's a blessing my dear!" She exclaims.<br>"But what if these two people are different?" I ask. Now that I was here with Rosalie, actually speaking freely about my love for him, I couldn't help but think about that major difference that separates us.  
>"Like you and Matsu are…? Well Vivien over all love has no boundaries… you should now that" She giggles.<br>"I know that Rosalie dear, but I mean for example… what if one person is human and the other person is something else" I said, hoping I didn't over exaggerate my question.  
>"Do you mean like a human and human werewolf?" She asks rather nervously.<br>"Yes… exactly" I respond.  
>"Love has no boundaries and love can be very blind at times. But if its true love, then you will trust that person no matter if they're not human… and not even the consequences of that forbidden love will matter" I couldn't help but hug Rosalie. Her words relieved me.<br>"Thank you for your words Rosalie…" I cried.  
>"Why Vivien… I suppose it's only a hypothetical question I answered right?" She asks.<br>"Right…" I respond, relieved that she didn't suspect a thing.

* * *

><p>Max overhears the conversation between Vivien and Rosalie, angered; he walks out and takes his carriage to see Kyrie. Rosalie had to be vanished soon. He had hated Hiroaki for being near his Vivien, but he was blinded by his jealousy. His true enemy was actually Matsu Watanabe… Kaname Kuran. She obviously knew the truth behind the man, so he couldn't use that against him, but then he remembered something Kyrie once told him.<p>

_"Kaname saved her by making her his"_

_I have to find out more on him… I have to make Vivien hate him. She belongs to me and only me!_

* * *

><p>When Kaname returns to his castle, Ruka was in the living room waiting for his arrival. When he walks in, Kaname is shocked to see her.<p>

"Back from Spain my dear Ruka…?" He asks.  
>"Yes my lord… I hope I don't burden you with my presence" She asks.<br>"Not at all, you honor me" He says.  
>"Do you still plan to marry your sister my lord…?" Ruka dares herself to ask.<p> 


	21. The worst is yet to come

"Why do you ask such question my dear Ruka…?" Kaname asks. He couldn't hurt her feelings, especially since Ruka had giving him the greatest gift of all… love. Unfortunately… he didn't return the feelings, and never would.  
>"You know why I ask my lord" She responds in a firm tone.<br>"Why should I not marry Yuri still my dear Ruka…?" He asks.  
>"Because… Hiroaki told me something, and not just he, but almost everyone in the castle" She says in a saddened tone.<br>"Why do you believe other tongues…? You know that they love to gossip" He quickly responds.  
>"This is no gossip… I see it in your eyes Lord Kuran, you have never seen Yuri with those eyes-" Suddenly, Yuri storms into the living room, furious.<br>"Kaname my brother… I have just come back from our town!" She snaps, ignoring Ruka's presence.  
>"And…? I assume everything went well" He responds bluntly.<br>"I ran into Kyrie… and for once he didn't try to attack me or anything, yet in a way I would have preferred that!" She yells this time.  
>"What did this animal tell you…?" Kaname asks, worried that Kyrie knew about Vivien.<br>"He tells me you're seeing this mortal girl! At first I didn't believe him… and then he brought me this mortal that works with him and he even told me her name..!"  
>"Why do you believe in his wicked words… did you not stop and think that Kyrie wants us apart…? After all he is known to manipulate humans with his powers!" Kaname says in a firm tone, trying not to lose his temper.<br>"Vivien, that's her name isn't it? At first I couldn't believe it, for Kyrie is our enemy… but he seemed so sure of himself, and that human was not in any trance" She says, trying to hold her tears in. Kaname didn't know what to say, what to do at this moment. He was the one that forced the brother sister marriage among purebloods, yet he was breaking his own rule.  
>"I do not know of such Vivien…" He yells. It hurt Kaname deeply to deny his love… but what could he do? He had to protect her, and denying her was the only way how.<br>"You lie… I see it in your eyes Kaname!" She screams at him.  
>"Lady Yuri, how could you honestly believe in Kyrie's cruel words? It is obvious that he loves you and only you, and will marry you" Ruka dared herself to say. She really didn't care if Yuri's heart was broken… what she cared for was Lord Kuran's safety. Without answering, Yuri slowly walks away to her room. Ruka follows her…<p>

"Lord Kuran… how could you honestly deny Vivien…?" Hiroaki suddenly says with anger.  
>"Hiroaki for once be quite… Lord Kuran has his reasons" Ken says.<br>"You overheard our dispute I see…" Kaname responds.  
>"Everyone in the castle could hear… this isn't like you or Lady Yuri" Ken informs Kaname.<br>"Ken, make sure that if you hear gossip... you silence them immediately," Kaname orders.  
>"Silence them Lord Kuran…?" Ken says, not sure of what Kaname meant.<br>"Kill them… no one has the right to talk about my life with Yuri" Kaname says stiff tone exiting the living room.  
>"How could he deny Vivien like that Ken…?" Hiroaki asks without looking at his cousin.<br>"He has his own reasons… let it be Hiroaki, for yours and Vivien's sake" Ken responds. He disliked the mortal; she only caused trouble for not only their lord, but for his dear cousin. What good could possibly come out of this so called love? Yet, Ken wasn't one to judge.

* * *

><p>The next day, I tried my best to get up early to make breakfast for Rosalie and father. It was fifteen minutes past six… damb Rosalie should be up by now. I look over at Rosalie's bed to find it already made.<p>

"Rosalie always wakes up before me…!" I giggle to myself. I get up from bed and tidy it up, quickly freshen up and go downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and find it empty…

"Rosalie…? Where are you Rosalie…?" I ask aloud. No answer. I rush upstairs and knock on daddy's door.

"Daddy… open the door please!" Daddy quickly opens the door. He had shaving cream all over his face.

"Oh Vivien… I'm surprised you're up so early, usually Rosalie is" he says in a startled tone and adds, "Is everything okay… you seemed frightened my little Vivien" He says in a concerned voice.  
>"Daddy… Rosalie is not in her room, and she is not in the kitchen!" I exclaim.<br>"Are you sure she didn't go out early for groceries…" he asks.  
>"I don't know… Rosalie would always leave a note"<br>"Let me wash this cream off and we'll look for her outside" He says, walking back into his room.  
>"Daddy I don't mean to alarm you or anything… I just became really nervous"<br>"Don't apologize my Vivien, your feeling is natural. Let's just pray that Rosalie is okay" He says, trying his best to sound cool. Father dries his face with a towel and walks out of the room. He was very worried… he was only half shaved, and didn't care. Usually, father would never dare walk out of the house untidy. I didn't blame him one bit though. Suddenly, I felt my heart jump when a knock on the door was heard. Father quickly rushes downstairs and opens the door.

"Ms. Kobayashi…" Father says in astonishment. The look in her eyes made me fear the worst.  
>"What's wrong Ms. Kobayashi…?" I dared myself to ask.<br>"Mr. Tsukino… Vivien" She says, turning her gaze towards the floor and adds, "I have some news…" She says in a broken tone. I feared the worst…


	22. What happened to Rosalie?

"What news Ms. Kobayashi…?" Father asks, trying his best to keep his cool.  
>"Rosalie was found dead this morning…!" Ms. Kobayashi exclaims, covering her face with her hands. The world felt as if it stopped… once she said those wicked words, <em>"Rosalie was found dead this morning…!"<em>  
>"No that can't be…! HOW...!" My father yells.<br>"She was found in an alley, their she laid neatly on the ground, sleeping peacefully it seemed, physically unharmed and untouched by any weapon… her sudden death is a mystery" She struggles to say.  
>"Oh Rebecca but how, not my little Rosalie...!" My father cries.<br>"Joseph… I wish I knew the answer, her sudden death has shocked the whole town" Without thinking, I rush out the door.  
>"Vivien darling…! Come back my little one!" I heard my father yell. Just then, I felt him pulling me by my arm.<br>"Daddy… it just can't be… not Rosalie! What has she done to deserve death! She was much too young!" I cried.  
>"I know my little one… but please don't ever do such a thing as to run off like that. I lost Rosalie… and I don't want to lose you too," He cries, pulling me into his arms.<br>"Never daddy…" I whisper, hugging him tenderly.  
>"Mr. Tsukino, Vivien… we must get going, Max is already making preparations for Rosalie's funeral… of course if you don't mind," She says as we walk.<br>"Of course not…" Father mumbles.  
>"How did he take it…?" I ask.<br>"My poor boy is so broken hearted… he's not the same cheery chap I know and love," She said with lament.  
>"Was he with you when you found out about Rosalie…?" I could not help but ask.<br>"Oh no… my son was getting ready for breakfast. I was on my way to the market for some fresh produce when I saw all a big crowd near the garden"  
>"The garden of hope…?" I dared myself to say.<br>"Yes…" She responds.  
>"But they must give us a reason for her death!" I yell. No matter how much I gave it thought… I found it impossible for Rosalie to have such a death. Then… it hit me.<br>"Vivien… I'm sure they will just give it time my love," My father mutters in sadness.  
>"The only thing they found on her, were two marks on her neck" She says, almost in whisper.<p>

_"It was either her death or Lord Kuran claiming her as his own."_

Hiroaki's words rung through her head. No, Kaname would not do such a cruel act. He would not dare take Rosalie's life away. It had to be someone else.

_"That night of your cousin's engagement party, vampires attacked the place, and one of them wanted to claim Rosalie as their own, by the time, Lord Kuran got to them, it was too late._"

That had to be it… that same vampire that attacked her that dark night. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>The previous night…<em>**

When Kaname left the castle, he was on his way to see his Vivien. However, fate had other plans for him… well at least Kyrie did so.

"My lord Kaname… I'm honored to see you," Kyrie says, appearing before him.  
>"What is it you want Kyrie… you wanted to see a quarrel between Yuri and I didn't you?" Kaname asks in a calm tone.<br>"Whatever makes you think that milord?" Kyrie responds sarcastically. Kaname tried his best to keep his anger to a minimum. He did not want to cause a scene so near the castle… and he did not want to prove Kyrie correct.  
>"You told my sister lies about me… you think I will forgive this act easily? Because of you, she thinks I'm a liar," Kaname says calmly.<br>"The liar is you Kaname Kuran… you claim that vampires and humans could get along. You put up a rule that purebloods must marry within family and what do you do…? You fail your loving Yuri by what… falling in love with a mortal!" he says in laughter.  
>"Don't test my patience Kyrie…" Kaname mutters in anger.<br>"You… the king of vampires has committed the worst act of all! You have broken your own rules! It's enough for me to have you dethroned!" He chuckles.  
>"You depend on mere talk to have me dethroned… I expected a much bigger challenge than that Kyrie ol' friend," Kaname says with a smirk on his face. Furious, Kyrie grabs Kaname by his shirt and throws him against the castle wall.<br>"I could easily kill you Kaname Kuran!" Kyrie exclaims.  
>"Then try it right now… or are you scared of my people?" Kaname chuckles as he gets back up.<br>"How about I just have that delicious mortal you so crave for a snack," Kyrie says, referring himself to Vivien.  
>"What idiocies do you speak of Kyrie…?" Kaname asks defensively.<br>"Vivien Tsukino… I have heard a lot about the mortal. Very delicious if I do not say so myself, I can see why you crave her so much" He chuckles. Kaname's first impulse was to cut Kyrie's head off, but if he would do so, it would only prove Kyrie's point.  
>"Why so silent Kuran… I finally hit a weak spot right? Everyone has a weakness, and it was only a matter of time till I found yours," Kyrie says, chuckling.<br>"You speak nonsense Kyrie" He responds and adds, "I don't see why I'm wasting my time with you"  
>"That's why you protect Rosalie Tsukino… am I not correct? You want to win that human's heart am I not correct. How foolish…!" Kyrie says in laughter.<br>"You will do anything to get me dethroned… how pitiful" Kaname says with a smirk on his face. He was not going to let Kyrie get to him…


	23. Sorrow

**I hope you guys like this chapter=) and i hope this isn't too romantic=P Should Vivien forgive Kaname...? lol**

* * *

><p>I could not bare the pain; I could not believe that Rosalie was no longer with me. I still remember her last words before she went to sleep that night.<p>

_"Remember Vivien, no matter what… I will always be by yours and daddy's side, protecting you both"_

"Vivien darling… are you alright?" Father said as he entered the living room.  
>"I've had worse days father…" I said, attempting to smile. He sits down next to me on the sofa and looks at me with caring eyes.<br>"What would I do without you my little Vivien…? You always manage to make my heart smile," He said in a teary voice.  
>"Father… would you forgive me if you found out something terrible about me?" I ask, referring myself to Rosalie's death. I could not help but blame myself for it.<br>"Vivien…? Why do you ask such weird question?" He says in astonishment.  
>"I just want to know daddy…" I respond, almost in whisper. He lightly pulls me into a hug.<br>"My little one… nothing could keep me in anger with you," He says in a teary voice.  
>"Daddy… just know that I love you" I said, hugging him in a tighter embrace.<br>"My little bunny…" he chuckles, suddenly the doorbell rings.  
>"I'll open the door father…" I get up and walk to the door. To my content, it was Hiroaki and Kaname… yet, could it be a good thing?<br>"Good evening gentlemen…" My father walks up to them and greets them.  
>"I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Tsukino," Hiroaki says with his gaze on my father.<br>"Thank you Mr. Aido…"  
>"I'm also sorry for your loss Mr. Tsukino, if you need any help; please feel free to tell us. He will more than gladly help," Kaname says with his gaze on me.<br>"Thank you Mr. Watanabe…" My father says. Kaname slightly turns his gaze towards my father.  
>"Mr. Tsukino… could I have a moment alone with Vivien? I wish to speak to her about something private… if it's alight with you of course," Kaname asks.<br>"I don't mind at all Mr. Watanabe, you've been so kind to our family," Father responds. For some reason, the least thing I want right now was to be alone with Kaname.  
>"Vivien… I hope you're alright," Hiroaki says in a concerned voice.<br>"I'm a little better now… because of your presence, you mean a lot to me Hiroaki" I said, lightly hugging him. From the corner of my eye, I saw that this action displeased Kaname, but at the moment, I did not bother to care. I was much too hurt.  
>"Thank you Mr. Aido for always caring for my daughter" daddy says.<br>"Will you be going to the funeral ceremony right now? I could take you there if you wish" Hiroaki instead says.  
>"Yes… if it isn't a bother" My father responds.<br>"I do it with all sincerity and care Mr. Tsukino, I know what it feels like to lose someone dear to you," Hiroaki says. Was it me… or did he mean something by that?  
>"I'll see you later my Vivien…" Daddy says, lightly kissing my forehead.<br>"Okay daddy…" I respond. I watch both father and Hiroaki walk out the door, as soon as the door closed; I turned my gaze towards Kaname.  
>"What do you wish to talk to me about?" I ask in a blunt tone. Instead of responding, he pulls me into a hug.<br>"Your love is the greatest gift this life has given me, yet… I am not worthy of it" He whispers in my ear.  
>"What ever do you mean Kaname…?" I ask.<br>"Tell me how much you love me… I need to hear you say those sweet words to me," He says in a broken voice. Why was he acting like this?  
>"I love you Kaname… I love you with all my heart. My life, my soul belongs to you and only you," I whisper. I dare myself to run my fingers through his beautiful dark brown hair. His hair felt so soft between my fingers, like soft silk. Why did I even dare caress him? He looks at me with tender loving eyes, eyes that not even my dreams could make up.<br>"Vivien… I did something cruel to you, and if you don't ever want to see me again, I will more than understand you," He says, lightly pushing me away from him.  
>"Kaname please… I do not understand your words. Tell me what you want to tell me," I plead.<br>"Rosalie… she…" he mutters.  
>"She what Kaname… tell me" I said in a firm tone. I feared what he wanted to tell me, yet I wanted the truth.<br>"Rosalie died because of me…" He finally says, slowly turning his gaze away from mine. I was too shocked for words… no this had to be a nightmare.  
>"What… please tell me this is some kind of cruel joke?" I beg, lightly pulling his arm.<br>"I rather you hear it from me than from someone else my Vivien… I killed Rosalie last night. She is my property… and I was hungry for blood" My first instinct was to hit him, but I was still too in shock for words. I still did not want to believe in his so-called confession.  
>"You lie Kaname…" I mutter. Tears began to form in my eyes. I was slowly falling out of shock. Anger quickly replaced it.<br>"I could never lie to you Vivien…" He mutters with lament. Did he really lament what he just did? No, he could not. Instinctively, I slapped him.  
>"How dare you come to my house and tell me this then! And how dare speak to my father after you just killed Rosalie!" I cried, hitting him on the chest.<br>"You don't know my reasons… let me explain to you everything Vivien," He says, pulling me into his arms. No matter how much I struggled to break free from his embrace… it was pointless.  
>"What reason could there be Kaname…? You just said she was your property and that you hungered for blood! You did it once before and I let it go! How could I have been so naïve?" I yell.<br>"I understand your anger towards me… but how could I ignore my thirst for you when I had you so near, in my arms," He whispers.  
>"How could I trust your words… you took Rosalie away from us!" I cried.<br>"The least thing I wanted was to hurt you, I wanted to protect you yet I'm the one that causes more damage in your life and heart" He responds.  
>"You liar… you're such a liar Kaname. You probably use your powers to seduce innocent woman like Rosalie don't you…?" I yell. Suddenly, he pushes me against the wall. I could not help but feel nervous… especially when his eyes changed to the color I called thirst.<br>"I would never do such thing Vivien…!" He says, punching the wall, making me heart jump.  
>"Then what do you call what you did to Rosalie!" I said in a more calm tone.<br>"You probably wouldn't understand now… but all I can tell you is that Rosalie is better off dead" I could not help but slap him a second time. How dare he just say that in my face! To my surprise, I feel his lips lightly touch mine. I hated him… why did he have to enter my life. Yet I could not help but need him so. Slowly his lips kissed my cheek and went down to my neck. With each kiss, I felt shivers down my spine… shivers that excited yet frightened me at the same time.  
>"I love you Vivien… and I thirst for you," He whispers, his lips still kissed my neck. I could not help but feel those shivers with each kiss he gave me.<br>"You could have just taken my blood without taking Rosalie's life," I said, in tears once again. "I'm yours anyways…" I whispered.  
>"I know and once again… I will say the same words I have said to you from the very beginning… I don't deserve you," He whispers back.<p> 


	24. Yuri protects her lover

**Thanks for reading... hope you like this chapter=D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why does my heart tell me to forgive you…?" I ask in whisper, actually asking MYSELF that question.<br>"That gives me hope…" He answers.  
>"Do you really say the truth my prince…?"<br>"What does your heart tell you my love?" He asks. I lightly touch his cheek with the palm of my hand. He had to be telling the truth… yet I knew he was hiding something from me.  
>"It tells me that you mean every word you say" I respond.<br>"You still expect me to tell you something, am I not correct?" he asks, as if he just read my thoughts.  
>"No… why do you say such thing?" I ask back.<br>"I see it in your eyes my Vivien" He answers.  
>"It will be pointless… so I rather not ask" I reply.<br>"I promise I will tell you eventually my Vivien, but as of now… I rather not" He says to me. Why couldn't he just tell me right now?  
>"Shall we get going to Rosalie's funeral ceremony… it will be my last time being with her" I was surprised I had actually said those words without choking on them. Just the thought of seeing Rosalie in a coffin drove my heart mad with sadness…<p>

* * *

><p>When Kaname and I arrived to the funeral ceremony, a lot of Rosalie's admirers and friends were already there, giving their condolences to Max and father.<p>

"If you happen to not feel well Vivien, just say so, I will take you home" Kaname whispers to me.  
>"I will Mr. Kuran…" I reply. I spot Hiroaki not to far from my father. I walk up to him and hug him.<br>"Vivien… you shouldn't have attended this at all, it could really hurt you" He mutters in my ear.  
>"I wanted to… Rosalie's death has broken my heart enough, and this will be my last time with her" I reply.<br>"How has everything been around here Aido…?" Kaname asks him.  
>"Everything's been fine so far Lord Watanabe" Hiroaki replies.<br>"Vivien… I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come at all, not that I blame you of course" Father suddenly says.  
>"What made you think that father?" I ask.<br>"I thought you must have gone ill, since you've been crying nonstop… I think Hiroaki was right when he said that you should have stayed home" He tells me.  
>"No daddy… I had to come, it's the least I could do for Rosalie" I reply.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Weeks later…<em>

"Daddy… don't you think that we should move to another home?" I asked as we walked to the clinic.  
>"I was thinking the same thing, but I was afraid you would be upset" He replies.<br>"Not at all daddy… it would not only do me, but you better as well" I answer.  
>"I'll look at a few homes this afternoon then, hopefully Max won't mind taking over" He says.<br>"I'm sure he won't father… he has been very kind to us and loves us" I comment.  
>"I know he does… I love that chap like my own son" Father tells me.<br>"And I love him like a brother, after all we grew up together" I giggle. Father opens the door to the clinic.  
>"Guess Max isn't here yet…" Father says as he looks around.<br>"Guess not father…" I reply. Suddenly, someone knocks at the front door.  
>"Is this the Tsukino clinic…?" A young woman asks. I couldn't explain it, but she looked rather familiar.<br>"Yes this is the Tsukino clinic" Father responds.  
>"Are you Vivien Tsukino…?" She asks.<br>"Yes… you are?" I ask back.  
>"Yuki Watanabe…" She replies. Yuki Watanabe…? These past weeks, Kaname and I spent more time together. We danced, played the piano together, took trips to the garden. These weeks were probably the most painful yet the most wonderful. Yet ever since that day, Rosalie's funeral ceremony, I knew there was something that was left to be said. This confirms it.<br>"Oh are you related to Mr. Watanabe?" Father asks. Keeping her gaze on me she says,  
>"Yes… well I am more than that. I am his wife" She informs us. I felt a huge dislike on her behalf.<br>"Oh… well I didn't know that, if I would have known better, I would have thought you were his sister" My father sweetly chuckles, but Yuri ignores him.  
>"May we talk in private Ms. Tsukino?" She asks then adds, "Forgive me for my rudeness Mr. Tsukino… but I have something serious to talk about with your daughter" She says in a firm tone.<br>"No need to apologize…" he says in a confused tone.  
>"Follow me Mrs. Watanabe…" I said, leading her to Max's office. Why did I choose to forget about the way Kaname was acting? He was acting as if he was keeping secrets from a pet or a baby! Is that what I really am to him? The anger in me grew. I open the door to Max's office, allowing her to go inside first. When she hears the door close, she speaks.<br>"Vivien then right…?" She says.  
>"Yes… what do you wish to talk about Mrs. Kuran?" I ask.<br>"Kaname that's who… what do you want with him?" She snaps.  
>"What does he want with me… that's what you should ask" I replied.<br>"You've seduced him… haven't you?" she claims.  
>"I did no such thing Mrs. Kuran… if there's anyone that did the seducing, it was him. I would have thought all vampires are good at that" I snap.<br>"How dare you say such things? You do not know our kind!" She exclaims.  
>"And you do not know me…!" I tried to say in a calm tone. What a fool i am...<p> 


	25. I want her lie to be true

**Please r+r=D Hope you like this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I know humans well enough, all they want is our power, that's why they try to seduce us" She mutters in anger.<br>"Is that because you've dealt with one yourself? I ask. Suddenly she slaps me. Instinctively, I return the slap. How dare she come here and not only yell at me… but be rude to my father as well? Who am I kidding… this is my own entire fault. Why did I let my heart get the best of me? Why was I so naïve?  
>"How dare you insult me…?" She says bitterly.<br>"And how dare you barge into our clinic like that? What is it you want? Do you wish for Kaname not to see me no more?" I said in the same bitter tone.  
>"I want you away from him…! If I could kill you I so gladly would, but Kaname would be angered if I do that"<br>"If you wish for me to stay away from him, then you must tell him to stay away from me… after all, he is the one that looks for me" I said, for some reason feeling victorious.  
>"You insolent little human… I don't know what Kaname sees in you." She says, leaving the office.<br>"Good day Mr. Tsukino…" She says, finally leaving the clinic. To my surprise, father doesn't respond. He walks into Max's office.  
>"It's a good thing that woman left…" Father said in a rather upset tone.<br>"Is it father…?" I ask with my gaze on the floor. I was too embarrassed to look at him. Why had I let my feelings take over me? I let Kaname play with me just like that? What a fool I have been!  
>"Is there something you're not telling me sweetie?" He asks with concern. I look up and smile.<br>"Nothing father… what makes you say that?" I said, trying to sound calm.  
>"I know you Vivien, whenever you look down at the floor, it's because something is wrong" Father says.<br>"Father… forgive me please, but I do not wish to talk about it" I said, hoping my father would understand.  
>"Vivien I only wish to help you" He says, and I only wish to keep him safe. I wanted nothing more than to tell him about Kaname and what he really is, but I had to think about father's safety.<br>"I know that daddy… but I just can't tell you" I said.  
>"I'll try and understand Vivien, but just know that I'll always be here for my little girl" He says, lightly kissing me on the forehead.<br>"I know daddy… and thank you" I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>"Lady Yuri… where were you! Lord Kuran was worried about you!" Rowena says as soon as Yuri walks into the castle.<br>"I was out on something very important" She snaps, trying to not take her anger out on Rowena.  
>"Something's wrong… I see it in your eyes my lady" Rowena says in a concerned voice.<br>"I overheard you and Takashi talking about Kaname and his romance with a mortal that's what!" Yuri yells. Rowena couldn't help but quiver in fear. Not even her love for music could erase the panic she was feeling at the moment.  
>"We weren't talking of such thing my lady!" She yelps.<br>"How could you lie to me…? I know I could never really trust Kaname's people, but you… I actually thought of you as a sister" Yuri says, almost in tears. Rowena felt her guilty conscience take over. For one, she loved Yuri… yet she couldn't betray her lord and put a human's life at stake.  
>"Please don't cry Yuri…" Rowena begs.<br>"Then I want to know the truth, you must tell me" Yuri demands.  
>"Ask Lord Kaname yourself…" She says in a low tone.<br>"Why can't you tell me Rowena…?" Yuri asks in a sad tone.  
>"I love you, yet I fear and respect Lord Kuran too much to betray him" She responds with honesty. Rowena and Yuri weren't aware that Ken and Hiroaki were near by, overhearing their conversation.<br>"Lord Kuran won't like this one bit… where is he?" Ken asks Hiroaki.  
>"He's was paying a visit to our people, after all he is our king" Hiroaki answers.<br>"But what will we do about Vivien…?" Ken asks.  
>"I'm surprised you care" Hiroaki responds with a smirk.<br>"Vivien is a human, and I care about human life overall" He replies.  
>"I have to talk to Vivien, I'll go out through the back, Ken try to look for Lord Kuran and tell him what's going on" Hiroaki says.<br>"Very well, I just hope nothing bad happens" Ken mumbles.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe how my life changed so suddenly. Rosalie was no longer with me, Kaname turned out to be nothing but a bad soul… and I was left broken. I sat there outside of the clinic, looking around me… I wanted an answer to my questions, to my doubts. Everything was so sudden for me; too sudden… all I wanted was out. Suddenly, a familiar carriage approaches. Hiroaki's carriage…<p>

I stand up and wait for Hiroaki to come out of his carriage. I did not want to be mad at him… yet I couldn't help it. He probably knew that Kaname was a married man as well.

"Wait for me here… I won't be long" Hiroaki tells his driver.  
>"Yes sir…" His driver responds. Hiroaki walks towards me… he had a sad look in his eyes. Who was I kidding…? I could never be mad at him.<br>"Vivien… I'm sure you must have received a visit from Lady Yuri" Hiroaki says with lament.  
>"Lady Yuri… she told me her name is Yuki… Yuki Kuran" I said in confusion. Was she lying to me...? In a way, i hope she wasn't.<p> 


	26. Kaname & Vivien: Truth will set you free

**Please r+r=D Hope you like this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I might as well tell you the truth Vivien, her name is Yuri Kuran… she is Lord Kuran's sister, and they are to be wed. Is that what she told you…?" Hiroaki asks.<br>"No… she actually told me that she is already married to him" I answer.  
>"She must have lied to you out of anger. Yuri and Lord Kuran are not married yet, but are soon to be married" He informs me.<br>"And why didn't you tell me this before Hiroaki…?" I ask, hoping he would tell me the truth.  
>"You love him that's why…" he responds.<br>"Is there something else I should know about Hiroaki?" I ask in a calm tone. I didn't want to make a scene, Hiroaki didn't deserve it.  
>"If there's anything he hasn't told you, then he should be the one to tell you" He replies.<br>"Then take me to him Hiroaki…" I snap, turning my gaze towards the ground.  
>"Vivien… I can't!" Hiroaki exclaims.<br>"Hiroaki, I may be human, but I have feelings… he cannot just treat me like a little toy and expect me to be okay with it" I tell him in a firm tone.  
>"I understand you Vivien, but I don't want to take you there because of Yuri… she could harm you"<br>"If I don't talk to Kaname once and for all, not only will I be in danger, but my father will be as well" I said, Hiroaki lightly places his hand on my shoulder.  
>"I know how much this means to you… and if Yuri tries to lay a hand on you, then I will protect you. Believe me Vivien… everything I do is for love" I couldn't help but smile. His sweet words meant a lot to me. If it wasn't for Hiroaki, I'd probably be more upset, more down. He was the light to my darkness.<br>"Thank you Hiroaki…" I mumble. He lightly brushes my cheek with the palm of his hand.  
>"I'll take you there on one condition…" He says.<br>"What condition…?" I ask.  
>"Smile that beautiful smile of yours for me…" He chuckles, making me giggle.<br>"Hiroaki, what would I do without you…? I truly don't deserve you" I said with sincerity.  
>"Yeah what would you do without this crazy vampire…?" He jokes.<p>

* * *

><p>Ken looked for Kaname all over town and found him at the farm, teaching the local human villagers how to plant and take better advantage of the soil for more food.<p>

"Lord Kuran… thank heavens I found you" Kaname slightly turns his gaze towards Ken.  
>"Is there an emergency Ken…?" Kaname mutters.<br>"It has to do with Yuri and Vivien" As soon as Ken mentioned Vivien's name, Kaname excuses himself with the villagers, and tells them that he'd stop by another time.  
>"What happened with Vivien…?" Kaname asks as they walk.<br>"Yuri overheard talk… and she went to see Vivien herself" Ken words angered Kaname… what did she tell Vivien? How is Vivien…? Vivien was all he could think about, the rest didn't matter to him.  
>"I have to see Vivien…" Kaname says.<br>"Lord Kuran, Hiroaki went to go see her… let's wait until he comes back. We must not let Yuri know of this" Ken tells Kaname.  
>"I'm fed up with all of this… I can't take it anymore. I keep Vivien a secret to protect her, but it's obvious that all I'm doing is causing her more harm" Kaname says in a sad tone.<p>

…

As they arrive to the castle, they spot Hiroaki and Vivien waiting just outside the entrance. As Kaname walked towards them, his anger grew. Why was Hiroaki always by Vivien's side? He knew why… yet it killed him. Why couldn't he stay away from her? After all, Vivien belongs to him and only him.

"Hiroaki, leave us alone… I will talk to you later" Kaname says in an angered tone.  
>"Don't you dare yell at him, I told him to bring me here" Vivien snaps.<br>"Can't you see that's its dangerous for a human to come here!" Kaname exclaims.  
>"How dare you talk to me in that tone… how dare you keep pretending that you care about me!" She yells.<br>"I do not pretend... I do care about you Vivien…" Hiroaki couldn't leave Vivien alone, but Ken persisted him to do so.  
>"Let's leave… we have no right to be here" Ken whispers. Suddenly, Yuri walks out of the castle.<br>"I thought I told you to stay away from him you wrench!" Yuri yells, slapping Vivien across the face. Vivien slaps her back in fury. Yuri's eyes turn bright red in anger. Yuri wanted nothing more than Vivien's blood on her hands.  
>"Yuri… hurt Vivien and mark my words I will kill you" Kaname mutters in anger.<br>"Just what is she to you…?" Yuri yells at Kaname.  
>"Enough… Kaname I want you to leave me alone once and for all! I never want to hear from you again! Your existence disgusts me do you hear! I'm sorry the day I ever meet you!" Vivien walks away in fury, Hiroaki storms out of the castle and runs after Vivien. Kaname froze… Vivien's words hurt him deeply. Never before had he experienced such an awful pain in his dead heart…<br>"Are you just going to stand there…?" Yuri says. Instead of responding… all Kaname could do is watch Vivien leave.  
>"Are you listening to me Kaname… tell me the truth once and for all…! What is she to you?" Yuri yells. Kaname turns his gaze towards Yuri and responds, "She is the woman I love…" Kaname responds... to Yuri's dismay.<p> 


	27. I can't turn you away

Hiroaki and Vivien take his carriage back to her home. Vivien didn't feel like talking, so Hiroaki waited patiently to speak until they were in the safety of her home.

"Vivien… please you shouldn't have left like that" Hiroaki says, only to have Vivien ignore him. He closes the door behind him.  
>"Vivien please speak to me…" He says in a sad tone, causing Vivien to face him.<br>"I'm sorry Hiroaki… the least thing I wish for is to take out my anger on you" Vivien responds.  
>"What will you do now Vivien…?" Hiroaki asks.<br>"Travel far away as possible… I wish to stay away from him" Vivien says in a sharp tone, hurting Hiroaki's feelings.  
>"I will never see you again…?" He asks in a saddened tone.<br>"I want nothing more than for you to stay by my side, but you and I both know that you are faithful to Kaname, am I not correct?" Vivien asks.  
>"But my love for you is greater, Vivien… I couldn't live without seeing you" Hiroaki says in a broken tone. Vivien couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Her tears weren't for Kaname this time… they were for Hiroaki.<br>"Hiroaki please don't say such words…" She mutters.  
>"I only speak the truth Vivien, despite my being faithful to lord Kuran, I hate the way he treats you. You do not deserve any of it" Hiroaki says. Astonished by his words, Vivien lightly kisses him on the cheek, leaving Hiroaki confused.<br>"How could my heart be so blind…? If I could change things, I would… my heart would love you if I were giving the choice. Yet, I cannot say that I regret loving Kaname" She tells him.  
>"Thank you for being honest with me…" Hiroaki mumbles. Her words hurt yet touched him deeply. She was being honest with him, and as long as he had a place in Vivien's heart, nothing mattered to him.<br>"How could I not wish that…? You've been there for me unconditionally. You're a great human being…" She says with all sincerity.  
>"I'm not…" Vivien turns her gaze away from him and looks at the stairs. Suddenly, Kaname appears, and pleads Hiroaki to leave them alone. Hesitantly, Hiroaki leaves…<br>"I know what you are… yet to me you're just like me, a person with the most beautiful feelings. Yet loving Kaname has taught me a lot, has made me grow as a person-"  
>"Vivien…" Kaname says, surprising Vivien.<br>"How did you get in here?" Vivien says in a disgusted tone.  
>"Vivien… please don't do this to me" He says in a saddened tone.<br>"Do what Kaname… all I did was tell you what you deserve" Vivien says in the tone of a young child.  
>"You don't mean those cruel words you said back there, I know you didn't… I know you love me" He says. She slowly turns her gaze towards him.<br>"You sure are a persistent one Kaname Kuran… or did you lie about your name as well?" Vivien asks sarcastically.  
>"Vivien I only lied to you to protect you, but I did not lie to you about my undying love towards you. Without you Vivien, I rather not live at all. You are my reason…" Kaname says with all his love.<br>"Don't say such foolish things… you only wish to confuse me, aren't I correct?" She says in a cold tone.  
>"I would never do such thing" He quickly responds. He takes a few steps closer to her. Her heart beat became deeper with each step he took. Vivien couldn't deny her love for him. He was her everything… she didn't want to love or need him, but like she said to Hiroaki, you don't choose who you love.<br>"Then what is that woman to you…? Your sister…? Tell me the truth and only the truth" She says in a broken tone. In a way, she wanted her tale to be the truth… she didn't want to lose another loved one because of her tie with this other world, yet she couldn't bear lose her love Kaname.  
>"Nothing… she is only my sister. We were to marry to make our family blood stronger, nothing more. There was once I thought that I maybe loved her… but I was wrong, and I realized that when you came along. I was always missing something in my dark life…"<br>"How can I believe you…? I want to believe you yet I want her tale to be the truth! I lost Rosalie… and I don't want to lose my father" She says in agony. Kaname lightly touches her cheek with the palm of his hand.  
>"I wouldn't let anyone harm you… or your father" He mutters.<br>"My heart tells me to believe you, yet there's still this part of me that doesn't want to believe you" Instead of responding, Kaname wraps his arm around Vivien's waist and pulls her closer to him. Kaname stares at her with love, lust… and slowly his color eyes change into the dark red of blood.  
>"I had enough of this agony… I need you Vivien, and I won't deny my love for you any longer. The world will know that you belong to me" He tells her. She closes her eyes… she didn't want to believe him, yet deep down in her heart she did. She ached to tell him that she needed him, that she wanted him and loved him beyond all things. But she had her father to worry about…<br>"Please Kaname… leave me alone, for both our sakes" She whispers. Suddenly, Kaname pulls Vivien into a kiss. Vivien opens her eyes in astonishment. She couldn't believe that after everything that had just happened, he dared himself to kiss her. Yet he knew… he knew that she could never deny him. _Darn you Kaname… you know I can't turn you away, so you take advantage of me._ Vivien thinks to herself. Despite her being angry, she couldn't help but correspond to his kiss. He kissed her with such love, such passion… his feelings were true, and there was no doubt.  
>"Do you really want me to leave you alone…?" He whispers.<br>"You know I don't my prince…" She responds. He lightly kisses her on her cheek… and slowly reaches for her neck.  
>"I need you Vivien… never leave me" He mutters. He longed for her, her love and for her blood.<br>"Never… I am yours always" She answers. Suddenly, she feels a sharp pain on her neck.

_**Any sacrifice is worth it to be where you are**_


	28. Love is cruel

**Finally i am able to update! Sorry it took me so long... had a major bad case of writers block. I truly hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Time later…<em>

"Do you regret this love…?" Kaname asks.  
>"No, why would I regret this my prince? I'm truly yours now," I whisper. He lightly pulls me into a hug and says,<br>"How I longed for this moment to come, and now nothing can come between us," He whispers in my ear.  
>"Nothing ever could, our love is stronger…" I giggled. He sweetly looks into my eyes and lightly strokes my cheek with the palm of his hand.<br>"Vivien… if I asked you to give up your human life for that of a vampire one would you?" Kaname asks.  
>"Of course I would, to be with you always… it would've been better off if you would have killed me," I said with sincerity.<br>"Even though it makes me happy that you say that, I couldn't just kill you… I wouldn't condemn you to such life," Kaname responds.  
>"Then why ask me a question that brings you discomfort?" I ask him.<br>"Because… I love you, and your opinion matters to me," He says, lightly kissing me on the lips. Reality hit me…  
>"What about everything else though… everyone else?" I ask.<br>"And what about everything…?"  
>"What about my father… your Yuri, your people…? Hiroaki…?" I answer. As soon as I said Hiroaki's name, anger filled his eyes.<br>"Why do you mention him…?" He snaps.  
>"Because he is important to me, so is my father! In addition, what about everyone you know…? The people you rule…?" I mutter in slight anger.<br>"My side doesn't concern you in the slightest Vivien; I am the one who has to deal with them…" He says in a serious tone.  
>"Kaname didn't you just say that my opinion matters to you…?" I ask, trying my best not to get angry.<br>"It does, but I don't want you involved… they could harm you" Kaname says. Furiously, I get up from bed and walk over to the door. I open it and look at him with fury.  
>"Get out please…" I said in a cold tone.<br>"Vivien, why are you angry…? I'm only doing this to protect you," He says as he sits up.  
>"Get out of my room and home will you please…" I reply.<br>"Very well… I'll be seeing you soon," Kaname says in a sharp tone.  
>"Hopefully a million years…" I answer as he walks out the door. Was this love ever going to be in one peace? It was not only the world against us… it was us as well. I hated the way he sometimes viewed me as a weak human. Sure, I am nothing but a mere human, but he did not have to treat me like a naïve dope! <p>

* * *

><p>"Everything's going according to plan… Yuri is upset and that's an upside for us," Kyrie laughs.<br>"Upside…? That leech is surely with Vivien right now and you're talking about an upside!" Max yells, snatching the glass of blood Kyrie held in his hand.  
>"Aw… my little mortal is upset, don't worry… today you will get to confess your undying love for the sweet Vivien" Kyrie says sarcastically, chuckling.<br>"But what about Kaname…?" Max snaps.  
>"I've known the idiot for decades… and I've watched him closely. He is a strong being I will give him that, but he tends to have a weakness. Vivien will be that weakness" Kyrie chuckles.<br>"I'm afraid I don't quite understand Kyrie…" Max mutters in confusing.  
>"Let me put it this way… Kaname may pretend he's a cold hearted king, but deep down he's a worthless soul that thinks it's doing good," Kyrie explains.<br>"I see… so Kaname's really a weakling deep down" Max said with a smile on his face.  
>"Exactly my dear mortal pet…" Kyrie chuckles and adds, "And Vivien is the key to his downfall" <p>

* * *

><p><em>Days later…<em>

"You should be fine from your arm real soon Mr. Mahoney, just make sure that you keep your cast dry and clean," I told our patient. Max gets up from his chair and hands him subscription papers.  
>"Just take both pills two times a day, after breakfast and dinner preferably. I should see you in two weeks my friend" Max said with a kind smile on his face.<br>"I sure will… thank you both for such nice hospitality," Mr. Mahoney says as he walks out the observation room.  
>"Take care…" Both Max and I said at the same time.<br>"Vivien you never fail to amaze me…" Max says as soon as Mr. Mahoney was out of sight. I could not help but giggle at his comment.  
>"Why do you say such thing Max…?" I ask.<br>"The way you're dedicated to your father's clinic and to helping people. No wonder why Rosalie loved you so…" I felt a huge lump in my throat when he said her name. I missed her terribly. I would have probably told her so many things by now.  
>"Thank you for your kind words Max…" I said with a light smile on my face.<br>"I was wondering… would you like to join me for lunch? It's your father's day off today and you usually eat lunch alone now" It felt somewhat weird that Max had asked me this. Usually, Max would always go somewhere else to lunch. Where, I do not know…  
>"Sure Max, if you don't mind my company" I shyly respond.<br>"Why would I mind your company Vivien…?" He asks.  
>"After all, you use to have lunch with Rosalie and now I guess you eat alone… or with a friend?" I dared myself to say.<br>"Yes I did… but my colleague's on a trip, and sometimes he could be quite a bore" He chuckles.  
>"When you put it that way… then okay," I giggle. Suddenly, I hear my name being called from the front office.<br>"Vivien… its Hiroaki, are you there?" He asks.  
>"Pardon me Max…" I said, quickly rushing to the front office.<br>"Hiroaki… what brings you here?" I ask in astonishment.  
>"Lord Watanabe wishes to see you…" Hiroaki says with slight dislike.<br>"If he wishes to see me, then why hasn't he?" I snap.  
>"He says you were angry with him and that he wished to wait until you felt better"<br>"Tell him to take his wishes and shove it down his throat," I mutter in anger.  
>"As much as I would like to tell him that, I cannot. Vivien I know you love him and he loves you deeply" He says, lightly chuckling.<br>"Why such amusement Hiroaki…?" I said with a smile.  
>"You're enchanting when you're angry," He says.<br>"When I'm angry or when I'm mad at him?" I ask, giggling.  
>"At him… but Vivien you must not get angry with him, that's his way of protecting yo-"<br>"By acting like I'm some kind of pet, then no thank you" I quickly said.  
>"Vivien you must understand him…" He says.<br>"I have tried but… he is just so impossible sometimes Hiroaki. If only my heart would have loved you the way it does him… and I truly mean that," I said to him with all sincerity. He sweetly smiles and says,  
>"What matter to me is your happiness, and that I exist in your heart" He responds, lightly cherishing my cheek with the palm of his hand. Just then, Max walks into the room.<br>"Is there something wrong Vivien…?" He asks in a rude tone.


	29. Killing me softly

**I truly hope you guys like this part=) Please let me know what you think! Thanks to Sakura Crystals for the kind review, it means a lot to me:)**

* * *

><p>"Nothing at all Max, Hiroaki just stopped by to say hello and to catch up. We haven't seen each other in a long time," I said, trying to sound cool. I could not help but feel uneasy. For one thing, Hiroaki mentioning Kaname, and for the other, Max.<br>"Well that's very nice of you Mr. Aido, but Vivien and I were just on our way to lunch," Max says.  
>"That's no way to talk to Mr. Aido Max, after all, he has been nothing but kind to my family, and for that I will always be grateful" I respond in a sharp tone. Despite my knowing Max for years, I did not like the tone of voice he was using on Hiroaki. What was he…my husband?<br>"Forgive me Vivien, it's just that he's associated with Mr. Watanabe, and frankly I'm not that fond of him" Max says to my astonishment.  
>"But Max… yo-"<br>"I liked him for Rosalie's sake, nothing more. Forgive me for being rude Vivien, Mr. Aido but that's the way I feel" Max says in a serious tone.  
>"No need to apologize Mr. Kobayashi, after all my master tends to get that a lot from gentlemen such as yourself," Hiroaki says with a smirk on his face. This conversation had me nervous. There was something I was oblivious to, but what?<br>"Boys will be boys I guess, well if you two don't mind, I rather walk around town on my own" I said, hoping they would not say a word.  
>"Vivien, what about our lunch date?" Max asks.<br>"Don't worry, I was just leaving… but I will be back another day to see you Vivien, if you don't mind that as" Hiroaki says, taking my hand in his.  
>"Not at all Hiroaki, you're welcome here and at our home anytime," I said with a smile. He lightly kisses my hand and bows.<br>"Good day to you both" He says. As soon as Hiroaki leaves in his carriage, I looked back at Max in fury.  
>"I understand that you may dislike Watanabe, but that doesn't mean you should dislike Hiroaki," I snap.<br>"Vivien… forgive me, it's just that, Mr. Watanabe and his people are str-ange. I fi-nd something odd in them" He stutters to say.  
>"Max, if there's one person that should forgive, is you. I have been unfair to you. After all, you feel that way… so you feel that way. Can't make you change that," I giggle shyly. Kaname and his people… are so strange that I must keep away from them. For my father's sake,<br>"Is something wrong Vivien?" He asks. I could not help but turn my gaze towards the floor.  
>"Why would you say that…?" I mutter.<br>"You always look down at the floor whenever something upsets you… I know you well" He chuckles. I turn my gaze towards him, trying my best not to cry. I had to tell somebody…

* * *

><p>All Kaname could do was play the piano… not seeing Vivien was agony to him. Not hearing her voice… was death itself. What was he to do? Why was Vivien angry with him? Couldn't she see that all he was trying to do was protect her?<p>

"Did you talk to her Aido…?" Kaname asks as soon as Hiroaki stepped into the living room.  
>"I did… but she refused to come" Hiroaki responds. Kaname stops playing the piano and turns his gaze towards Hiroaki.<br>"Why did she refuse to come?" Kaname snaps.  
>"She's still upset with you my lord," Hiroaki answers.<br>"Where did you see her and with whom...?" Kaname asks. He gets up and lights the fireplace.  
>"She was with Sir Kobayashi… and if I were you my lord, I'd keep a close eye on him and Vivien" Hiroaki dares himself to say. When the fire was set, Kaname walks towards Hiroaki and places his hand on Hiroaki's shoulder.<br>"I didn't ask for advice yet you give me advice… why Aido?" Kaname asks in a calm tone, a tone Hiroaki did not expect.  
>"As we both know, Max is interested in Vivien… and Vivien believes in him. She is angry with you, and I find her capable of doing something <em>stupid,<em>" Hiroaki says, mumbling the last word.  
>"Do you really…? What a stupid woman she is!" Kaname says, walking towards the front door.<br>"Kaname…! Where are you going!" Yuri yells from the upstairs. Kaname turns his gaze towards Yuri, who looked at Kaname with fury in her eyes.  
>"Outside my Yuri, what does it look like?" Kaname says in a calm tone.<br>"To see her right…! We are still engaged and yet you have the audacity to see your mortal lover! How dare you Kaname Kuran!" Yuri yells. Hiroaki walks over to Kaname and looks at Yuri.  
>"My lady… Lord Kuran was just telling me that he was going out to buy you a dress. He has really tried his best to prove his love to you" Hiroaki tells her in an attempt to calm her. She walks downstairs and analyzes Hiroaki. Fortunately, for Kaname, Yuri did not intimidate him as Kaname did.<p>

"Is that really true my husband to be…?" Yuri asks in an ashamed tone.  
>"Of course it is my sweet Yuri, but I can see that you are still upset with me after all this time. As much as I understand you, I cannot help but feel angry at your lack of trust," Kaname says in a firm tone.<br>"Kaname please forgive me, it's just that I'm afraid," Yuri cries, collapsing into Kaname's arms. Hiroaki leaves to find his cousin Ken.  
>"Afraid of what my Yuri…?" Kaname says.<br>"That that evil mortal will be the end of us," Yuri whispers.  
>"I think that we both should be careful, right my Yuri?" Kaname says. Yuri turns her gaze towards him and looks at him in confusion, and nervousness.<br>"Why do you say both my husband to be…?"

* * *

><p>"Max I just don't know what to do… I'm so broken, and I just want Matsu out of my life," I cried. Max looks at me in astonishment. How could I blame him?<br>"I think I know of a way, yet-" Suddenly, my world disappears…  
>"VIVIEN...!"<p> 


	30. Enceinte?

**I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter=)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Vivien, darling are you alright?" I hear Max say. Slowly, I regained my vision… what happened?<br>"Vivien… are you with me?" Max asks in a concerned voice.  
>"Yes… what, what happened?" I ask in a light toned voice.<br>"You passed out darling. Have you been sick lately?" Max asks.  
>"No… I um, where am I?" I wasn't at the clinic anymore, I was in my room. Suddenly, father walks into the room with a tray in his hands.<br>"Here's the warm water you asked for Max" Father says.  
>"Papa…" I mumble. Father quickly hands the tray over to Max and rushes to my bed to hug me.<br>"Vivien my darling… you're okay! I was so worried about you" He says.  
>"I'm alright daddy…" I giggle.<br>"No you're not… lately, I've noticed a change in your appetite" Father says in a concerned voice.  
>"And you said that everything was okay…" Max says in a mild angry tone.<br>"I don't want to worry anybody…" I said with embarrassment.  
>"Vivien sweetie, if something's wrong you must tell me! After all, I am your father and a doctor!" Daddy pouts. I couldn't help but smile. He was so childish at times, that sometimes it seemed as if I was the parent.<br>"Father… trust me, if there's something wrong, you'd be the first to know" I said to him with a smile.  
>"Vivien, I think it's time you tell you father then" Max says in a serious tone. I sit up and look at Max nervously.<br>"Tell my father what Max…?" I ask.  
>"What you told me about today, you just said to your father that you'd tell him when you're in any trouble. I think he has the right to know" Max says.<br>"Now what my Vivien…?" Father asks in a worried voice.  
>"Daddy… I don't know how to tell you this" I mutter nervously.<br>"Vivien, I'm your father and I love you. I won't bite silly" Father Chuckles.  
>"Well… it's about Mr. Watanabe," I whisper.<br>"Why did I have that feeling" Father says to my astonishment. 

* * *

><p>"So you will continue to lie my Yuri…?" Kaname asks. Yuri stands there in silence, staring into space, fearing that if she looked Kaname in the eye, she'd tell her truth.<br>"I've told you, I have nothing to hide…" She whispers.  
>"Then why have Ken and Ruka seen you talking to Zero…?" Kaname asks.<br>"We were just talking, nothing more…besides, I am not the one who's in love with a mortal" Yuri snaps.  
>"Leave her out of this, you judge me… and I understand your reasons, but that gives you no right to judge her" Kaname snaps.<br>"She knew what she was getting herself into and yet, she chose to become your lover!" Yuri mutters in anger, with tears in her eyes.  
>"Your impossible Yuri, but I'll have you know, that if what Ken and Ruka say is true, I will execute you and him for it. I gave you a chance to tell me the truth" Kaname says in a serious tone, leaving Yuri. Yuri drops down on her knees and cries.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daddy, please don't be angry with me, I'd die if you'd never speak to me again" I said, crying on his shoulder. To my surprise, he hugs me.<br>"I could never be angry with you my Vivien; after all… you only loved. I know what it's like" He responds.  
>"But now, all I want is to stay away from him… father what if he looks for me?" I ask.<br>"Vivien… before you passed out, I was going to tell you… if you'd like to go away with me" Max says. Both father and I look at him in astonishment.  
>"Go away…?" Father asks.<br>"Only for a while, if you may recall, I come from a small town in Spain, and I have an estate there" Max informs us.  
>"Oh but Max, I'd miss my Vivien" Father says.<br>"Father, I never meant to make it sound as if mother and you'd stay here. I want you both as well to tag along. I talked to mother about it and she said she'd be delighted"  
>"But what is your reason Max…?" I ask.<br>"I got a job proposition at my hometown, sounds cheery to visit my hometown again… and you wouldn't have to worry about the clinic father, the doctor that attends the clinic at my hometown will trade places with me"  
>"Is he of trust…?" I quickly ask.<br>"Yes he is if you wish father, I can give you a copy of his professional medical records, I think you may have heard of him. Doctor William Sakamoto" Max informs us.  
>"Oh, I've heard of the wonders he's done back at the time I was in Spain" Father Comments.<br>"You mean when you took Rosalie and me to Spain…?" I ask.  
>"Yes, remember Vivien… that's when Rosalie's parents died, and we met the Kobayashi's" Father says, looking at Max with a smile.<br>"Yes… I remember it perfectly" I giggle.  
>"Vivien, father… what do you say?" Max asks.<br>"Wait… Vivien my love, could you be… expecting?" Father says in a nervous voice.  
>"Enceinte…? I don't know father…" I respond.<br>"What else have you been feeling besides lack of appetite darling?" Father asks.  
>"Well I feel nauseous sometimes and tried. Sometimes I have serious headaches as well" I answer nervously.<br>"You have the same symptoms a woman expecting has…" Max says with slight anger… or did I imagine it?  
>"Oh father, if I am… Matsu must never know" <em>Kaname must never know…<em>  
>"He has the right to know my Vivien" Father says.<br>"But if Vivien doesn't wish for him to know father, I think we should respect that. After all, Vivien has her reasons…" Max says in a serious tone. Suddenly, we hear someone knocking the front door.  
>"I'll go see who it is…" Father says. Father quickly rushes downstairs to open the door.<br>"Good afternoon Mr. Tsukino…" Damb… the devil himself!


	31. Why deny our love?

**Don't feel bad midnightvampire18, you were honest and nice. There should be more people like you.** **Lol... well Vivien could be very stubborn i admit, but i ask you to give her time... this story will be quite longer than i thought! And as for her nationality, yes, she is mixed you can say. I like to keep some things a mystery... lol, that's why i barely mention Vivien's mother or family.**

**I hope this chapter will explain to not just you, but everyone on why Vivien isn't a vampire yet. I hope you like this chapter, i am looking forward to your reviews.**

* * *

><p>"It's him, well I should go down there and give him a piece of my mind" Max says.<br>"No Max, please leave him be… I think father is right in a way" I mumble. Max looks back at me in astonishment.  
>"But Vivien… I doubt that that man is any good for you" Max says in a sharp voice.<br>"Vivien darling, Mr. Watanabe is downstairs, he wishes to speak with you" Father says from downstairs. I slowly get up and head downstairs. I didn't want to look at Kaname, for one I was still angry with him. I knew I was overreacting, but I hated the way Kaname viewed me as.  
>"Vivien, how are you…?" Kaname says as soon as he sees me.<br>"Fine Mr. Watanabe… and yourself?" I respond in a sharp tone.  
>"Max could you come downstairs…?" Father exclaims.<br>"Sure thing father…" Max quickly responds, already at the top of the stairs.  
>"I see you're worried abut Vivien son," Father says with a smile.<br>"How could I not if he's here…?" Max says in a harsh tone, glaring at Kaname. Kaname however, had his gaze towards my father.  
>"I'm aware of your relationship with my daughter Mr. Watanabe, and though I am her father, I only wish for her happiness. I suppose you two need some time to talk" Father says, pulling Max by his arm.<br>"Thank you for your kindness Mr. Tsukino…" Kaname responds.  
>"Are you sure about this father…?" Max asks.<br>"More than sure… why don't we stop by your house son, I'm sure your probably home from shopping" Father says, taking Max outside with him. As soon as the door closes, Kaname speaks.  
>"Why are you acting so childish Vivien…?" Kaname asks in a sharp tone.<br>"Because you're acting like a bull, that's why" I snap.  
>"Oh…? When my only wish is to protect you?" Kaname exclaims.<br>"By what…? Denying my existence to Yuri…? You look at me as if I'm some pet of yours and at the same time like this banquet of food! I won't tolerate such thing anymore…" I said, turning my gaze towards the front door.  
>"I know I haven't been protecting you correctly but try to understand me…!" Kaname snaps, pulling me by my arm. He was angry… and in a way, I couldn't blame him. He made me feel bad alright… yet I wasn't going to give in. I dared myself to look into his blood red eyes.<br>"Try to understand…? I've been with you despite your engagement and have you even bothered to break it off Kaname?" I ask.  
>"It's not that easy…" He mutters.<br>"Oh but for me it's easy…" I said in a sarcastic tone.  
>"I didn't say that…" He quickly responds.<br>"That's what you're basically implying Kaname…" I respond in a sharp tone.  
>"Why are you so stubborn…? I'm afraid of Hiroaki's words… he knows you well" He says.<br>"What did Hiroaki say…?" I said in a calmer tone.  
>"That you might do something idiotic… and now I have to agree" Kaname answers.<br>"He knows me well I see…" I smirk.  
>"So you plan on doing something I see?" Kaname says in astonishment.<br>"What if I am…? What's it to you Kaname…?" I ask with sarcasm.  
>"You're my woman, that's what…" Kaname snaps, pulling me into his arms.<br>"Get your arms off of me…!" I yell, trying my best to pull from his embrace.  
>"Look at me in the eye, and tell me that you don't love me Vivien…" That I couldn't do…<br>"Why do you ask such thing…?" I mutter instead, turning my gaze towards the floor.  
>"Why do you let this pride come between our love Vivien…?" He whispers in my ear.<br>"I hate you so much Kaname…" I cry, lightly hitting him on the chest.  
>"Why do you feel such feeling…?" He asks.<br>"You've given me love… yet, you belong to someone else" I said in a broken voice.  
>"I belong only to you my Vivien…" He whispers, lightly kissing me on the cheek.<br>"How could you say that when you haven't even broken your relationship with Yuri…? How can we be together when we're two totally different people? How can we be one when we can't even agre-" To my surprise, Kaname pulls me into a kiss.  
>"I promise I'll break my engagement to her, and treat you the way you deserve to be treated" He mutters.<br>"How can I believe in your words…?" I whisper.  
>"Your love for me will make you believe…" He responds.<br>"Why didn't you turn me into what you are…? That way, we could truly be together. You wouldn't have to fear anything…"  
>"I don't want to take away your light… if I would have kept feasting on your blood, I would have damned you, and I love you too much to do so" He tells me.<br>"Forgive me my love… I'm just a mere human" I said in shyness.  
>"Let me protect you Vivien…" He says to me.<p>

I still have yet to learn about the real meaning of life, death and love. I was so confused, so lost… my love for Kaname was true… yet how can we ever be in one peace, when even we are against each other?

"Kaname… what would you tell me if I'd say that you'd have to share my love with someone else?" I didn't know how to hint, or even ask him the question about having a child.  
>"Do you love Hiroaki…? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" He asks in a sharp tone. And there was Hiroaki…<p> 


	32. Understanding the meaning of love

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Forgive me if it's too rushed, but i really wanted to update this story. I should have another chapter up tomorrow, it will be longer and better written=)**

**Also, i will be making another video for this story:)**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and/or reviews this story it means a lot to me. Oh and midnightvampire, please don't worry, you were just being honest! I value your opinion truly=)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why do you mention Hiroaki…?" I ask, pushing Kaname away from me.<br>"The only reason why he's alive is because you care about him…" Kaname says in a serious tone.  
>"You wouldn't dare…" I mutter in anger. How could he say such thing?<br>"This jealousy drives me insane Vivien, you must understand me…" He responds.  
>"I do… but why do you feel such jealousy? He is but a dear friend to me" I said, almost in tears.<br>"Vivien just please… tell me that you love me" He whispers, pulling me into his arms.  
>"I do… I love you and only you my love" I answer.<br>"Then why do you ask such question…?" Kaname asks.  
>"I don't know… forgive me my love, I'm just so confused right now" I couldn't bring myself to tell him… that I might be expecting his child. What if it wasn't true? What if it was just I feeling ill?<br>"Vivien… would you accept me as a husband?" Kaname asks.  
>"As a husband…? Do you truly mean that?" I said in astonishment.<br>"More than anything, my life would be worthless without you" Kaname says, lightly cherishing my cheek with the palm of his hand.  
>"I want nothing more, but what about Yuri…?" I ask.<br>"She'll understand… now my love, close your eyes" Kaname says with a smile. It was rare to see him smile, and when he did… it was beautiful to live.  
>"What for my love…?" I ask.<br>"I have a surprise for you…" He says.  
>"Do I have too…?" I pout.<br>"Yes… I'm sure you'll love it" He says. Hesitantly, I close my eyes. Kaname takes my hand and places a round item in my hand.  
>"Can I open my eyes now…?" I ask, giggling.<br>"Open them…" He says. I open my eyes and see the most beautiful locket in my hand.  
>"A locket…?" I ask.<br>"Yes… open it" He smiles. I open the locket and hear a sweet familiar melody.  
>"Is that my…?" I ask, almost in tears.<br>"Yes… your melody my love, do you like it?" He asks.  
>"Kaname I love it, but how did you get it?" I ask in astonishment.<br>"I made it myself a long time ago, yet I couldn't bring myself to give you this, when I could give you something so much better" He responds.  
>"How could you say that…? All that matters to me, is that you love me, and to have you by my side my prince" I said with all sincerity.<br>"Then prove it to me… say that you'll be my bride" He mutters, lightly kissing me on the lips.  
>"I will… I want nothing more than to be by your side" I respond. <p>

* * *

><p>"My lady… I must speak with you" Ruka says as she walks into the guest room. Yuri stops playing the harp and turns her gaze towards Ruka.<br>"You are speaking aren't you…?" Yuri responds sharply.  
>"I wish to talk to you about the future of our kind, are you not alarmed by that human Lord Kaname lusts over?" Ruka responds in the same tone.<br>"I am… yet Kaname chooses to run after her, frankly… I've had it" Yuri answers in a sad tone.  
>"But you can't just give up…! You must get him back!" Ruka exclaims.<br>"Can't you see that he is in love with her? He truly loves her, and there's nothing I could do!" Yuri shouts to Ruka's astonishment, and then adds, "Besides, since when do you care about my relationship with Kaname? I thought you'd be thrilled" Yuri comments.  
>"I already knew that Lord Kaname would never be for me, and I just recently accepted that you'd be his bride, but never did I imagine that he'd fall for a human!" Ruka says with relent.<br>"If you love someone… you must set them free…" Yuri mutters.  
>"So… you're setting him free?" Ruka asks, astonished by Yuri's words.<br>"No, but now I understand his feelings, because I too am in a similar situation…" Yuri confesses. 

* * *

><p>I couldn't be happier… finally, Kaname and I settled our differences, and I was soon to be his bride! It was only a matter of time! As soon as Kaname left, I rushed to the market to get fresh supplies for food. Since I knew that father would come home for dinner and ask about our conversation, I decided to make my father's favorite soup.<p>

"Oh that smells good…! Please don't tell me you're making chicken soup!" Father says as soon as he walks in. I rush up to father and hug him.  
>"Yes father… I hope you like it!" I respond with happiness.<br>"I see your afternoon with Mr. Watanabe went well?" He teases.  
>"Yes it did father… I can't wait to tell you all about it!" I giggle. Father lightly kisses me on the cheek and says,<br>"Nothing makes me happier than your happiness my daughter" Suddenly, the door busts open. A huge wind enters our home… a dark laugh echoing  
>"So honored to see you again Vivien…" My heart began to quiver in fear…<p> 


	33. Kyrie threatens

**Another day, another chapter...! YAH! lol... jk**

**Anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it, and i'm proud of this chapter. Just posted the link on my profile page to the new trailer video for this story! I hope you guys like it!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing=) Can't wait to hear from you guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I will… I want nothing more than to be by your side"<em> Vivien responds.  
><em>"Then I'll talk to Yuri and everyone at my estate today, I'll talk to your father tomorrow morning"<em> Kaname says with glee.  
><em>"I'm the most blessed woman in the world my prince…"<em>Vivien says with tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

Kaname couldn't hide his happiness, finally… Vivien was to be his, and no one was going to get in their way. He was sure that now, Yuri would understand. She had to understand, after all, he was told that she too was in a similar situation.

"Hello Lord Kuran…" Ken says as soon as Kaname walks into the library.  
>"I must speak with all of you, but first I must speak with Yuri. Please tell Yuri she is to see me here. As for everyone else, tell them to wait for me at the living room"<br>"Certainly Lord Kuran…" Ken bows.  
>"Thank you Ken…" Kaname responds, to Ken's astonishment. As he waited, he stood by the fire place, gazing at the fire. Was this all true…? After a life time of feeling empty and lost in the world, he was finally found something worth living for… Vivien's love, He couldn't ask for anything more in this life…<br>"You wanted to speak with me brother…?" Yuri suddenly says.  
>"Yes…" Kaname responds, turning his gaze towards her.<br>"Let me speak first brother…" Yuri asks.  
>"Certainly my Yuri…" Kaname answers.<br>"I know you've been trying to keep our relationship alive, but as much as you and I both try, it's dead. I can't blame you and that mortal anymore…" Yuri struggles to say.  
>"Your reaction towards her is quite normal… I understand you in everyway Yuri" Kaname responds in a blunt tone,<br>"That doesn't justify my actions Kaname… it isn't like me at all" Yuri cries. Kaname pulls Yuri into a hug; to his surprise Yuri hugs him back.  
>"You don't need to cry my Yuri, you've done nothing wrong" Kaname says to consol his sister.<br>"Kaname… do you really mean that?" Yuri asks.  
>"I could never be mad at you my sister" Kaname answers, making Yuri smile.<br>"You are so kind to me brother…" Yuri mutters.  
>"I wanted to talk to you about our engagement…" Kaname says.<br>"Oh… well there's no point in going on with our wedding now is there? I'm sure you want to marry Vivien am I not correct?" Yuri says with a light smile.  
>"Yes… and I will marry her soon" Kaname informs Yuri.<br>"I'm truly happy for you brother… but my question to you is, will you turn her into one of us?" Yuri asks. Kaname lets Yuri go and turns his gaze back towards the fire.  
>"I couldn't do that to her…" Kaname says in a broken tone.<br>"Why my brother…?" Yuri asks. Kaname turns his gaze towards the bouquet of roses on the library table, his eyes turn bloody red, and suddenly… the bouquet of roses breaks and fire soon covered the once bouquet of roses. Yuri jumps in slight fear.  
>"Turning her into our kind… would take away her sweet light, her beautiful soul… I can't curse her life" Kaname says with bitterness.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who are you…?" I ask, trying my best to hide my fear.<br>"Why Vivien… I would have thought that you'd remember me! But no matter, allow me to introduce myself, Kyrie's the name darli-"  
>"What do you want…!" My father yells.<br>"Why why… how rude, Vivien you must tell your father that I am nothing but a dear friend" Kyrie chuckles.  
>"I do not know you… there for you must leave" I snap.<br>"Vivien who is this man…?" Father asks.  
>"Why but I am a dear friend of Matsu's… or should I say Kaname" Kyrie teases.<br>"Vivien what is this man talking about…?" Father asks.  
>"You mean to tell me that you haven't told your father about Matsu and what he really is?" Kyrie says sarcastically.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about…"  
>"Now now… Vivien, I know you're a smart girl, if you know what's good for you, and then you must have told your father what you're getting yourself into" Kyrie says.<br>"I ask you to leave at once sir…" Father exclaims nervously.  
>"Not until I speak with your daughter…" Kyrie says. Suddenly, my father's body floated through mid air and was smashed into the table.<br>"Father…!" I screamed in horror. I look back at Kyrie and yell at him in anger.  
>"What do you want you monster…!" The door behind Kyrie shuts. My first instinct was to run to my father to see if he was alright… but then, Kyrie would just get in the way.<br>"Like I was saying my sweet Vivien…" Kyrie mutters, chuckling. Just then, I felt as if my feet weren't touching the ground. I look down at the floor and noticed that Kyrie was now controlling me.  
>"If you know what's good for you and your father… you'll leave Kaname at once"<br>"I shall do no such thing…!" I snap.  
>"Of course you will Vivien…" He whispers in my ear. I began to feel his tongue on my neck… I had to hide my fear.<br>"Says who… you? A stupid little leech...?" I said in anger. Kyrie chuckles and says,  
>"Feisty… I can see why he's obsessed with you" Kyrie says with a smirk.<br>"What he feels for me is none of your concern"  
>"But Rosalie was… and unless you want your father to end up like her, I suggest you do as I say. Leave Kaname today and I will spare him…" Kyrie chuckles. <em>I can't let him harm my father…<em>


	34. Years later

**I know many won't like this chapter... but this makes it more interesting. Well, at least to me... haha. Hope to hear from you guys=)**

***Thanks for the correction midnight!*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>4 years later,<em>

"Come on Charles… mommy has to go outside" I said to my 3 year old son. It's been two years since I've seen my prince, and not a day goes by that I miss him terribly. Did it kill me to let him go? Yes… but I had to think about my father. Sure, Kaname would've probably been able to protect him, but what if Kyrie would have hurt my prince? I couldn't bear to lose my prince, the father of my child.  
>"Mama…" His sweet voice says to me.<br>"Good afternoon my sweet Vivien" My father says as he walks into the living room, lightly kissing me on the cheek.  
>"Good morning father…" I replied with a smile.<br>"And how's my grandson…?" Father says in a kid like tone to Charles.  
>"Granana…!" Charles responds with a beautiful smile, a smile that resembled his fathers.<br>"When will he call me grandpapa…?" Father pouts. I couldn't help but giggle. It was as if Charles called him grannna on purpose.  
>"I'm going to the market for food, would you like anything…?" I ask.<br>"And with my grandson…? Why don't you wait for Max Vivien…?" Father asks.  
>"I don't want to disturb him, after all he worked the whole night yesterday" I respond.<br>"That's why I'm taking responsibility today of the clinic and this house" Father Smiles.  
>"But daddy… you still walk with that cane, you're much too weak" I said in a sharp tone.<br>"Vivien… I'm still strong, I can't let Max do all the work around here" Father says in a firm tone. Suddenly, the front door opens.  
>"Hello family… how are you this morning?" Max said with a smile as he entered the room. He had just gone to the market himself.<br>"Fine… well, Max, what are you doing up so early!" I exclaim.  
>"I thought I'd get the freshest groceries at the market, after all we deserve nothing but the best" Max says in a cheery tone.<br>"Max, you should be resting, lately you've been working overboard. After all, I am a doctor as well" Father says with concern.  
>"It doesn't bother me at all father, besides I love helping out people in need" Max says. He was truly a kind person. We were blessed to have him in our life.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why haven't you told Lord Kaname that you've been seeing Vivien…?" Ken says to his cousin as they were on a carriage to see her.<br>"The only reason why you're with me is because you've been snooping around" Hiroaki snaps.  
>"I know you well Hiroaki, it was truly a mystery to me that you were so calm when Vivien disappeared" Ken snaps back.<br>"I saw her on my trip to Spain; I figured that she went away with Mr. Kobayashi because he too disappeared" Hiroaki responds in bitterness.  
>"Didn't Lord Kuran guess that…?" Ken asks.<br>"He did, but I convinced him that she was away somewhere else with her father alone" Hiroaki answers.  
>"Why would you do such thing?" Ken says in astonishment.<br>"Because Vivien asked me to" Hiroaki replies.  
>"But Lord Kuran… he gave up just like that?" Ken asks.<br>"No… he's still looking for her, you see Vivien gave him a second letter, which said that she was married to a mortal" Hiroaki says bluntly.  
>"And he believed it…?"<br>"I guess he did, but he is still determined to find her," Hiroaki responds, turning his gaze towards the window.  
>"Hasn't he been here to Spain…?" Ken asks.<br>"He has, once… yet he can't be away from the kingdom for too long, he's sent me to look for her, but I've advised Vivien to hide well" He says without looking at his cousin.  
>"But why are you doing this to Lord Kuran…?"<br>"I'm not doing anything to him Ken, I am only protecting Vivien and her child" Hiroaki says, turning his gaze towards his cousin Ken, who was astonished by Hiroaki's words.

* * *

><p><em>My prince, <em>

_I must leave you, I've realized that we could never be… and before we make the mistake of uniting as one, I've decided to leave this place and your life once and for all… please do not look for me. For no matter what happens, there is no turning back_

_- Vivien_

It was as if she had personally said those words to him. He still remembered the day as if it were only yesterday. He was on his way to talk to Vivien's father, when he found the Tsukino residence empty. At first he had thought they were at the market, but the front door was open. He slowly opened the door to find that every piece of furniture was covered with a white blanket… all but a small table that was in the middle of the living room. There, held by a candle holder, was her letter.

"Why did you leave me Vivien…? Did you truly not love me?" Kaname says to himself as he walked through his kingdom. Though he looked for her, it was as if she had ceased to exist.  
>"Where are you Vivien…? I have to find you…" Kaname says with blood tears running down his eyes. In front of him, was a glass window that suddenly, became nothing but shattered pieces of glass.<p> 


	35. Bond

**I hope you guys like this chapter=) Can't wait to hear from you guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luckily, Max and father both went to the clinic together, so I took the chance to take Charles to see Hiroaki at his estate. Though we would always write to each other, nothing on my prince was ever said. Though I wanted nothing more than to know if he was well, it was better that way.<p>

While on the carriage, and with Charles in my arms, I looked out the window. How I wished Kaname could see our son, yet I feared for not only Kaname and my father… now, I feared for my Charles.

"Mama… ma!" Charles says as he plays with my hair.  
>"Yeah, I'm your mama Charles…" I said as I playfully kiss him on his cheeks.<br>"We have arrived my lady…" The taxi driver announces. I open the door and walk out with Charles.  
>"Vivien… I'm so happy to see you" I suddenly hear Hiroaki say. He pays the taxi driver. The taxi driver waves and leaves.<br>"Hiroaki, you didn't have to pay for the taxi," I said.  
>"Nonsense, Vivien… you're my guest… I don't mind at all" He smiles.<br>"How have you been…?" I ask.  
>"Good… I hope you and Charles have been well," He says, pinching Charles on the cheek. Charles smiles and grabs Hiroaki's finger with his hand.<br>"He's Uncle Hiroaki Charles…" I giggle.  
>"Hanaki…" He giggles.<br>"Yes… I'm uncle Hanaki," Hiroaki says with a sweet smile.  
>"He remembers you…" I comment.<br>"May I carry him…?" Hiroaki asks as we walk to his back garden.  
>"Sure…"<br>"Hanaki…" Charles giggles as he pinches Hiroaki's cheeks.  
>"Uncle Hanaki it is, who's got the most handsome uncle in the world" He asks Charles.<br>"Silly Hiroaki…" I giggle.  
>"Well aren't I the most handsome uncle in the world?" He winks.<br>"That you are…" I respond.  
>"Listen Vivien, I hope you don't mind, but Ken came with me today, he's arranging some toys I bought for Charles to play with in the back garden" He says nervously.<br>"What…! Has he said anything…? How did he find out?" I ask nervously.  
>"He knows me to well; I couldn't hide it from him… Vivien, I assure you, he won't say a word" He assures.<br>"Well… if you trust him, then, so will I…" I said, turning my gaze towards Ken. This was the first time my actually meeting him, and though they were cousins, it seemed as if they had nothing in common. Despite everything, Hiroaki would always have a smile on his face, but Ken… he was much too serious.

"Hello… I'm Vivien Tsukino" I introduce myself nervously.  
>"So nice to meet you, Hiroaki has told me so much about you," He says with a light smile.<br>"He's told me a lot about you as well, it does my heart well to have finally met you, since you're so special to him" I comment.  
>"You truly care for my cousin…?" He asks.<br>"Ken… please don't ask her that," Hiroaki says in a serious tone.  
>"But of course, I do… to me, he is more than just a dear friend. He's another light in my life besides my father and Charles, my life would be so empty without him," I said with all sincerity. Instead of responding, he just stood there, analyzing me. Was he trying to intimidate me? I had to wonder,<br>"Those are such loving words towards my cousin, and if you love him that much, then I too am fond of you," He says, softly taking my hand and lightly kissing it.  
>"You don't have to say those words Mr. Akatsuki, I'm only telling you what I truly feel," I said nervously. To me, he seemed more like his father!<br>"Forgive my cousin Vivien… he is just to over protective" Hiroaki says with a hint of embarrassment.  
>"You don't need to apologize; he's just being a good cousin…" I giggle.<br>"Ga baba papa…" Charles gibbers. I felt shivers down my spine when he said papa,  
>"Did he just say papa…?" Ken asks.<br>"Yes he did… Vivien, Lord Kuran has to know sooner or later," Hiroaki says in a serious tone.  
>"Papa… papa…!" Charles giggles as he plays with Hiroaki's hair.<p>

* * *

><p>As Yuri walks around the garden with Ruka, they talked about Kaname. How Kaname's life changed when <strong>she<strong> appeared in it.

"Lord Kuran is so dull now… he is not himself anymore," Ruka says with lament.  
>"He is dull because he has lost his light, and I feel extremely responsible for his misery," Yuri mutters in sadness.<br>"You must not blame yourself… that human did not love him" Ruka says in a serious tone.  
>"But she did… when I met her, I saw a love in her eyes, a love I cannot explain. It was far more than any feeling it was as if… Kaname lived within her and she in him. I know what he feels… what both feel" Yuri says with bitterness.<br>"Are you talking about him my lady…?" Ruka asks.  
>"Yes… Zero, I love him, yet we cannot be together" Yuri cries.<br>"I don't see why not my lady…" Ruka comments,  
>"Though he works for our kind, he has hatred towards us. He has told me himself"<br>"Yuri… Ruka…" Both turn around to see Kaname walking towards them.  
>"Lord Kuran, what an honor to be in your company" Ruka says.<br>"No… it is my honor Ruka. How are you…?" Kaname asks, lightly kissing her hand.  
>"Well thank you…" She responds with a smile.<br>"Do you need anything brother…? It's been a long time since you've walked in our garden," Yuri asks.  
>"Yes… I was actually looking for Hiroaki. Do any of you know where he is?" Kaname asks. Both Yuri and Ruka did not know what to respond.<br>"Well… um, all we know is that he left since last night" Yuri responds.  
>"Yes, and Ken went with him" Ruka adds.<br>"Do you know where…?" Kaname asks with concern.  
>"I remember Ken mentioning that they were off to Hiroaki's estate in Spain," Ruka answers,<br>"Why go to Spain so suddenly?" Yuri asks.


	36. True love can never be broken

**They will soon see each other again...! Just how will Kaname react...? Tune in and find out=D Thanks for reading...!**

* * *

><p>"Lady Vivien, my cousin truly has a point. Lord Kuran will have to know about your child eventually. In other words, he will eventually find you" Ken says in a serious tone.<br>"He just can't know of Charles… or where I am located," I said with desperation.  
>"He hasn't been the same since you vanished from his life, he is soulless! Just what will he say when he finds out about Charles!" Hiroaki says in a serious tone.<br>"Hiroaki, you know my reason of leaving…" I mutter.  
>"There is no good reason for keeping a child away from his father" Hiroaki quickly responds.<br>"You are right my dear Hiroaki, but what was I suppose to do…? That evil being threatened my father's life…! And I, am nothing but a mere human" I said, almost in tears.  
>"Lord Kuran and I could have protected you…!" Hiroaki says in a serious tone, almost angry. This was the first time he had actually spoken to me like that… and in a way, I do not blame him.<br>"And what… feel like some kind of damsel in distress…!" I cried.  
>"What's done is done. What is important know is the future. Tell me lady Vivien, how old is Charles?" Ken asks, changing the conversation.<br>"Three years old…" I whisper. 

* * *

><p>"Why such drastic choice to go to Spain…? After all, there is Takashi," Yuri says as both walk to the castles front gates.<br>"Takashi will soon marry Rowena; I do not wish to bother him. Besides, Hiroaki is the one who is in love with Vivien. Who better to look for her than him?" Kaname asks.  
>"You're just using him… I'm surprised you didn't think of this earlier" Yuri comments.<br>"I didn't want him near her… I was jealous beyond words, he has one thing that I still don't have of Vivien's," Kaname mutters in anger.  
>"What is that my brother…?" Yuri asks.<br>"Her trust… that is why I didn't want Hiroaki involved" Kaname answers.  
>"Brother I still do not understand you; Hiroaki has been selfless with Vivien, and you. Why didn't you ask him anything…?" Yuri asks. Suddenly, Kaname's carriage arrives and instead of responding, he gets inside the carriage and leaves.<br>"Good luck my brother…" She mutters. Tears fell down her eyes as she watched her brother's carriage leave. 

* * *

><p>As we ate dinner, I could not help but think about Hiroaki and Ken's words. The heart-warming picture of watching Hiroaki playing with my Charles, What I would give to see Kaname and Charles that way... the way it should be.<p>

"Vivien, darling are you alright…?" Father asks.  
>"Yes… I am father, why do you ask?" I quickly respond.<br>"Well for one you're letting Charles play with your food… and I was asking you on your day," Father Chuckles,  
>"Oh, my day was fine; I was at the park with Charles all afternoon. We had so much fun together…" I said, attempting to smile.<br>"Vivien… how many times do I have to tell you, it's not correct to see a woman alone with her child? You should have asked me or father to come with you," Max says as he takes a bite of his chicken.  
>"You know I don't like to bother you or father…" I respond shyly.<br>"Vivien… its not bother to take out my daughter and my grandson" Father says.  
>"I know father, but like I said, I don't like to bother… and besides I imagine you and Max had so much to do at the clinic" I smile.<br>"That indeed, but we could always make time for you and Charles" Max comments.  
>"Father, do you mind feeding Charles… I don't feel quite well" I struggle to say without crying.<br>"Of course darling…" I get up from my seat with Charles in my arms and hand him to my father.  
>"Who's got the cutest grandson in the world…?" My father says to Charles, making him giggle.<br>"Granpa…!" He says.  
>"He said grandpa…! Oh Vivien… today has got to be the happiest day in my old life…!" My father exclaims.<br>"He finally says grandpa, yet he can't call me Uncle Max…" Max huffs. I could not help but giggle. Charles favorite word for Max was icky. As I slowly walk up to my room, I could not help but think about Kaname again. What would Charles reaction be towards his father? What would Kaname feel towards Charles? Would he like the idea of having a child? Suddenly, a bad feeling took over my heart and instead of rushing to my room; I walk back downstairs and take Charles from my father.

"Honey… I thought you said you aren't well?" Father says in a confused voice.  
>"It's only a headache father… nothing more. I was being silly for a moment," I giggle.<br>"Are you sure it's a headache…?" Max asks.  
>"This afternoon… I was remembering home. Got me a little sad I guess," I mutter.<p>

* * *

><p>Late at night,<p>

As Max is escorted inside Kyrie's castle, Kyrie was feasting upon the blood of a human. Though he still wanted nothing more than Kaname's death, he liked the thought of Kaname suffering… so why not extend his pain. Vivien away from Kaname was a better way of torturing Kaname.

"What are you doing…?" Max says in disgust. Kyrie rolls his eyes and drops his victim on the floor. Slowly, he turns his gaze towards his two noble henchmen.  
>"Sebastian you may leave…" Kyrie says, wiping the blood on the lips with his sleeve.<br>"Yes sir…" Sebastian answers, leaving the room.  
>"What do you want Max…? I was having dinner!" Kyrie chuckles, sitting down on his chair like throne,<br>"I have a feeling that Vivien is seeing someone tied to Kaname Kuran," Max snaps.  
>"And that should bother me because…?" Kyrie chuckles.<br>"Because Kaname and she could get together again…!" Max yells. Max was eager to tell him about Vivien's child. However, would he dare hurt Vivien…? After all, that child was her life.  
>"Better… it would give me an excuse to hurt someone" Kyrie cackles.<br>"Are you just pretending to be a fool or are you really one…?" Max chuckles. Kyrie furiously gets up from his chair and quickly grabs Max by his neck.  
>"How dare you insult me like that…?" Kyrie angrily says.<br>"You say you want Kaname dead, yet you don't do anything about it," Max mutters in anger.  
>"I'll handle it the way I want to… killing someone emotionally is better than physically killing someone. Don't you agree Max ol' pal?" Kyrie chuckles.<br>"Are you making fun of my love for Vivien?" Max snaps, struggling to break free from Kyrie's grip.  
>"Vivien kills you emotionally… so I'll help you out by, taking away all your little emotions…" Kyrie says with a smirk on his face.<br>"Just what do you mean…?" Max mutters.  
>"I'm going to give you the gift of a new life…" Kyrie says, biting Max on the neck.<br>"Ah…!" 

* * *

><p>To Kaname's luck, he arrived the next day to Spain. For his kind, it was not difficult to travel form place to place. As his carriage roamed the streets of Spain, he looked out the window. The thought of seeing Vivien there delighted him, yet at the same time… what would be the chances? Hiroaki could have many reasons to suddenly go to Spain. He had never been so confused by his feelings,<p>

"We're here my lord…" The driver of his carriage says. Kaname gets out of the carriage and pays for the taxi ride.  
>"Thank you…" Kaname says. He walks up to the front door and knocks. Hiroaki quickly answers the door.<br>"Viv… LORD KURAN…!" Hiroaki says, quickly changing his happy tone of voice. Hiroaki could not help but shake in fear at the sight of Kaname. 


	37. My eternal love

**Hope you guys like this chapter=D**

* * *

><p>"Lord Kuran… what brings you here?" Hiroaki asked, chuckling nervously.<br>"Did you not say that I could visit you estate in Spain whenever I wished…?" Kaname responds.  
>"Yes… yes I did" Hiroaki mumbles. Without saying a word, Kaname walks inside Hiroaki's home and looks around. Everything seemed normal… to normal… and yet, Hiroaki was acting quite strange.<br>"Quite a lovely home you have here Aido…" Kaname comments,  
>"Thank you Lord Kuran, I am honored" Hiroaki responds.<br>"I understand that Ken accompanied you to Spain…" Kaname says.  
>"Yes… he's at the market, buying a few things to eat" Hiroaki nervously says.<br>"What for…? We don't need it…" Kaname asked in a curious tone.  
>"We're having a guest over…" Hiroaki responds. Suddenly, Kaname spots a wooden train toy on the couch.<br>"A toy…? I know you have the mind of a child, but I didn't think you liked acting like one as well," Kaname smirks. Hiroaki chuckles…  
>"One could collect toys my Lord…" Hiroaki says.<br>"I guess so…" Kaname slowly walks up to the couch and picks up the wooden train. 

* * *

><p>I woke up extra early the next day. I did not want Max to surprise me again with the groceries. Since I did not want to wake either, I decided to take Charles with me to the market.<p>

"Mama… apple," Charles says as I walked to the market. There was nothing sweeter to me than having him in my arms. He is my every thing…  
>"You'll get your apple soon my son…" I giggle, but before we could reach the market, I spotted Ken near by, holding a woman in his arms.<br>"Ken…!" I yell as I rushed up to him. Ken turns his gaze towards me.  
>"Lady Vivien… I don't mean to be rude, but I have to get the woman to my carriage…" Ken mutters quietly as we walk to his carriage.<br>"What's wrong…? Is there anyway I could help…?" I ask. Instead of answering, he pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear,  
>"This woman has been bitten by one of us, and she's slowly turning into one herself. If someone asks you, then say that she is my wife and that's she's had an accident, miscarriage, whatever you can think of…" Ken says.<br>"Of course I will… but who do you think did it?" I ask nervously.  
>"We don't know anyone here… yet it must be someone we know. For your sake my lady, be careful…" Ken tells me.<br>"I will… could I still be able to stop by to see Hiroaki…?" I ask.  
>"Of course, by then we will have her under control," Ken says, placing the young woman inside his carriage.<br>"Okay… be careful, both of you please…" I said with sincerity.  
>"We will, and thank you for being so understanding my lady" Ken bows, getting into the carriage. As soon as the carriage was gone, a few people asked me what had happened. Luckily, I was able to respond,<br>"His wife was a victim of a terrible fiend… luckily, her husband came just on time to save her" I could not help but hug Charles as I said those words. 

* * *

><p>As soon as he arrived, Ken quickly gets of the carriage and carefully takes out the young woman.<br>"Sir, do you need any help…?" The taxi chauffer asks as he gets of the carriage.  
>"Just knock on the door, my cousins a doctor, so he'll take it from there" Ken responds. The chauffer quickly walks to the door and knocks on it.<br>"Ken… what seems to be the trouble?" Hiroaki asked as soon as he saw the young woman in his arms.  
>"Take her, she's injured, I'll pay the taxi…" From the corner of his eye, he spotted Kaname standing by the fireplace.<br>"Place her on the couch…" Kaname order Hiroaki. Ken quickly pays the chauffer and closes the door.  
>"What exactly happened…?" Kaname asks.<br>"While I was on my way to the market, I found this girl in a corner, begging for help. She collapsed on the ground… and when I walked to her, I noticed two bite marks on her neck," Ken explains.  
>"Who could have done this…?" Hiroaki asks.<br>"I believe it was someone we well know…" Ken comments.  
>"The only one I know who would do such a thing is Kyrie and his followers…" Kaname mutters. Ken turns his gaze towards Hiroaki, who nervously looked back at Kaname.<br>"Lord Kuran… I won't take my chances," Hiroaki nervously says to him.  
>"Its best if you tell him Hiroaki…" Ken mutters in a serious tone.<br>"Vivien is here in Spain, she is to visit me today…" Hiroaki quickly hides behind the couch, but instead of getting an angry reaction… Kaname froze. Was he ready to see her…? Would she still love him…? There were so many questions that roamed through his head. 

* * *

><p>When I arrived home, father was still in his pajamas… and was in the kitchen looking for food.<p>

"Father… I'm home" I giggle. He slowly turns around and yawns.  
>"Oh… hello my love" He mutters.<br>"You're still sleepy I could tell…" I comment.  
>"I wanted to see what was needed for the house, I see you already beat me to it" He chuckles. I place groceries on the table and hand Charles to my father.<br>"How was your trip to the market grandson…?" Father asked Charles as Charles played with his glasses.  
>"Granpa…" He giggles. I could not take the agony anymore…<br>"Father… I need to talk to you," I said in a serious tone.  
>"What about my Vivien…?" He asked with concern.<br>"I want you to pack Charles and your cloths, and wait for Hiroaki here," I said.  
>"But why my daughter…?" He asked, confused by my words.<br>"I'll explain later, but please do as I say. And get Max to pack his belongings too" I said as walking into the living room.  
>"I will but is Mr. Aido really here in Spain…?" He asks.<br>"Yes… and as long as you're both with him, then I fear nothing" I respond.  
>"And you my daughter…?" He asks.<br>"I'm on my way to talk to him right now…" I tell him. I quickly rush out the door and close it before he could ask more. I just hoped I was not making a mistake by leaving them both alone.

* * *

><p>As soon as I arrived at Hiroaki's doorstep, I knock on the door, hoping he would answer it. Instead, Ken answered it.<p>

"I didn't expect you so soon my lady…" He says with surprise.  
>"I need to ask Hiroaki to pick up father and Charles… I don't want to take my chances," I said, trying my best to sound calm. Suddenly, I spot Hiroaki walking into the living room.<br>"Vivien…? Why here so early…?" He asked.  
>"Please Hiroaki, I beg you to pick up father and Charles… as I said to Ken, I don't want to take my chances… and you're the only one I trust to keep them safe" I said, trying my best to contain my fright. Hiroaki lightly kisses me on my cheek and says,<br>"I'll guard them with my life…" He says, walking out of the living room.  
>"I'll go with him…" Ken says, closing the door behind him, leaving me alone. I was confused by their actions. Why did they just leave me alone…?<br>"Vivien…" I hear a familiar voice say. I could not dare myself to turn around.  
>"Face me Vivien…" I slowly turn my gaze towards him.<br>"What are you doing here…?" I asked in a sharp tone.  
>"Why did you leave me…?" He asked instead.<br>"Answer my question first…!" I exclaim nervously.  
>"You look so beautiful my Vivien…" He mutters, taking a few steps closer to me.<br>"Leave me be…" I nervously begged. Instead, he wraps his arms around my waist, and roughly pulls me closer to him. I tried my best to barely look at him…  
>"You still get nervous around me… I haven't lost your love like you claimed," He says.<br>"You're seeing things Kaname… I love someone else now," I said, turning my gaze towards him. I tried my best to look at him fiercely. Hoping he would believe my words.  
>"I had enough of your lies, the way you fail to trust me…" He snaps.<br>"You only have yourself to blame… May I remind you that you started out with lies…?" I exclaim.  
>"But my love is true… and I know that you still love me as well. I see it in your eyes. They could never lie to me," He argues.<br>"I told you to leave me be… it's been four years" Instead of answering me, he pulls me by my arm outside.  
>"What are you doing…?" I snap.<br>"I had enough of this… I let you go once, I won't let you go again Vivien," He says in an angry tone. Before I knew it, a carriage stops near Hiroaki's estate.  
>"Where are you taking me…?" I exclaim.<br>"Back where you belong… with me…" He answers as he pulls me into the carriage.  
>"No… Kaname, please you can't!" I beg. <em>What about my Charles… and father…?<em>


	38. A love you can't deny

**This is probably a little too fast, but it had to be written this way to get the story moving, and also to keep you guys guessing=P Hope you like this chapter, and i can't wait to hear from you=D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I did not talk to Kaname all throughout the ride, and I tried my best not to fall asleep. I was too angry, to upset for words. Not really, at Kaname... but at myself, why couldn't I tell him the truth? He did not dare talk to me, yet I felt him glance my way a couple of times.<p>

"Why don't you speak Kaname…?" I said, breaking the long silence between us.  
>"Because, I was waiting for you to speak first… like I said, I'm fed up with your little games," Kaname says in a serious tone.<br>"Games… you should know well about games huh?" I said in a teasing tone.  
>"You're trying to anger me, you'll have to do better than that," Kaname says with a smirk on his face.<br>"Kaname… I beg of you, let me go back. I left my father alone!" I plead, lightly touching his arm.  
>"You left him in the care of your friend Mr. Kobayashi am I not correct?" Kaname says in a serious tone.<br>"And is that suppose to comfort me…? I also left Charles with him!" I exclaim.  
>"Charles… is he important to you?" Kaname asked in a slightly angered tone.<br>"Don't be a fool, of course he is!" I said without thinking.  
>"What is he to you Vivien?" Kaname says, slightly moving next to me.<br>"And what do you care Kaname…?" I snap.  
>"If he's stolen you from me… then you know what that will mean" He responds, slowly his eyes began to change color. Could he possibly be jealous of his own son?<br>"What will that mean…?" I said in a firm tone.  
>"I won't allow someone to take what's mine do you hear me," He mutters with anger, pulling me by my arms closer to him.<br>"Get your hands off me you beast!" I exclaim.  
>"Tell me… do you not love me anymore…?" He asked in a soft tone.<br>"It's been four years and you ask such dumb question?" I answered angrily. How could I keep this up any longer? From the first moment I heard his voice again, my heart quivered. I missed him, and over the years, my love for him grew.  
>"It's no dumb question… answer me know" Kaname says in angry tone, tightening his grip on me.<br>"Don't order me around…!" I said, trying my best to pull away from him.  
>"Answer me this instant… Vivien, I have been lost without you all these years, and now that I find you, you expect me to leave this agony, this love in the dust? No Vivien, I had enough of these games!" Kaname says to me in a serious voice.<br>"What games…? The only one whoever played the games here was you! Your kind has no feelings at all!" I yell, lying more by the minute.  
>"So is that what you think of my kind? I could have easily made you mine years ago, but since I did not want your light to turn to darkness, I let you go easily. Not this time Vivien…" Kaname says angrily, tightening his grip.<br>"You're hurting me Kaname…!" I plead. 

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about Vivien Ken," Hiroaki comments as the rode on the carriage. Luckily, both Charles and Vivien's father were asleep.<br>"She's in safe arms my cousin…" Ken comments.  
>"I know Lord Kuran and so do you… he must be very angry," Hiroaki responds.<br>"Who wouldn't be in his place…?" Ken asked sarcastically.  
>"I know that Ken, but knowing Vivien, she will only make him angrier, to the point where Lord Kuran might treat her as a pet more than the woman he loves" Hiroaki says nervously.<br>"I doubt he will change her into one of us… and I doubt he will mistreat her, or keep with him against her will" Ken replies, obviously knowing to what Hiroaki was referring himself to.  
>"But knowing him he will! He has a temper when it is found and Vivien will not be an exception! That is something I won't tolerate!" Hiroaki snaps.<br>"But Vivien is asking for it…" Ken mutters softly.  
>"Vivien is only protecting her father and child! Do you think that Lord Kuran actually cares for the father? And what about little Charles...?" Hiroaki responds in a serious tone.<br>"I know he doesn't care about the father in the slightest…" Ken admits, turning his gaze towards Vivien's father.  
>"And Charles…?" Hiroaki quickly asked.<br>"Him either probably… Lord Kuran is quite a selfish person when it comes to love… or so we've heard from Lady Yuri," Ken adds.  
>"Exactly my point, Ken promise me that you will try and help Vivien… I'd do the same if Ruka were in Vivien's place…" Hiroaki pleads. Ken took a moment to think. He did understand his cousin, what he hated, was that a mortal… a human had such power over not only their Lord, but also his cousin! Yet… she is just a human, a mere victim in the end. After all, their kind viewed love differently… VERY differently,<br>"Alright… I'll help Vivien out in any way I can, but I don't promise you anything…" Ken responds.  
>"Thank you Ken, I know this took you some thought… but I know that you have a noble heart," Hiroaki says with a light smile.<br>"She is human, nothing but a poor defenseless soul in the end, and besides… if Kyrie finds out about Charles, then it will be his and Vivien's end" Ken replies. Hiroaki's biggest fear… was to lose Vivien, and never see her again.

* * *

><p>"You're hurting me don't you hear…!" I plead, finally crying. To my surprise, he loosens his grip, and wraps his arms around me.<br>"Vivien… I'm just so afraid, afraid of you not loving me anymore," Kaname says in a broken tone.  
>"Kaname… I'm sorry, but when you're alone, then what can you do?" I said in a nervous tone.<br>"But you weren't alone, you had me by your side my Vivien" He whispered in my ear.  
>"Please… Kaname, I'll tell you the truth, but all at it's time" I cried.<br>"Do you still love me…?" He asked instead.  
>"More than ever… I was once yours, and forever will be yours…" I whispered, pulling him closer to me. He slowly kissed my neck. I felt all his longing and his love within each kiss her gave me… and in a way, I longed for him to bite me once again. The kiss of death… his kiss of death, I wanted more than anything. Suddenly, I felt that sharp, sweet pain in my neck. I pressed my hands against his back and softly whispered his name.<p>

_"Kaname… my prince…"_


	39. Do i love you Hiroaki?

**I am TRULY SORRY for not updating this in a LONG time. I had a bad case of writers block, but now I'm back=DD Expect more frequent updates my dear readers=) I'm officially back! Thank you so much for the love and support=DD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vivien opens her eyes to find herself in a new surrounding, her prince had disappeared, nothing that she had remembered was there, and all was too foggy to see.<p>

"Where… am I…?" Vivien says to herself. Slowly she gets up on her feet and looks around. Nothing, she could see but a few trees before her.  
>"Is anyone there…?" She asked, but no one answered. She dared herself to take a few steps forward, and slowly, she looks around her.<br>"Kaname… my prince, please tell me that you're there," Vivien says, attempting her best to hide her fright.  
>"Mommy…" She suddenly hears a familiar voice yell.<br>"Charles…!" She yells in fright.  
>"Vivien… run, save yourself…!" She hears another familiar voice scream.<br>"Hiroaki…!" She screams... tears fell down her cheeks. Where they in danger, what was going on?  
>"Hiroaki… Charles, Where are you…!" Vivien screams as she runs. She could not see a thing before her, and she did not care. For what most mattered to her was finding Charles and Hiroaki.<br>"Where are you…?" She cries. Just then, Vivien falls to the ground, a dark vivacious figure appears before her.  
>"What are you…?" She asked in fear. Instead of answering, the dark figure slowly reaches for her arm, but before the figure could do anything, it is pushed out the way.<br>"You'll never harm her or Charles…" Hiroaki yells in anger.  
>"Hiroaki don't…!" Vivien screams in fear for his life. Just then, everything before her disappears.<p>

"Wake up my love… what's wrong…?" Kaname said in a displeased tone. The thought of her dreaming with Hiroaki troubled him.  
>"Where… where am I?" She asked, tears falling down her eyes.<br>"You're still in the carriage, we should be arriving in just a few hours," Kaname whispers, lightly kissing her on her forehead.  
>"Kaname… I thought I was lost…" She cries, pulling Kaname closer to her.<br>"What did you dream of my love…? You yelled Hiroaki's name," Kaname says, retaining his anger. She could not let Kaname know anything, especially since Charles was involved. For she still was not sure what his reaction would be towards their son,  
>"Nothing, I was just lost in this forest, and Hiroaki found me…" Vivien mumbles, praying that he, Charles and her father were safe. <p>

* * *

><p>"Where will Vivien be Mr. Aido…?" Mr. Tsukino asked.<br>"If, I'm correct, back at the castle with Lord Watanabe…" Hiroaki responds.  
>"What… I thought he would get over her by now…" Mr. Tsukino snaps.<br>"I know this seems odd Mr. Tsukino, but Lord Kuran does love your daughter deeply, as does she" Ken replies.  
>"All that matters to me is the safety of my daughter and my grandson Charles… Mr. Aido, I want to know what's going on, and I want nothing but the truth…" Mr. Tsukino says in a serious tone.<br>"If you must now…" Hiroaki sighs, slightly turning his gaze towards his cousin Ken.  
>"You won't…" Ken mumbles.<br>"He has the right to know, this not only involves Vivien and Charles, but it also involves Mr. Kobayashi," Hiroaki says, turning his gaze back at Mr. Tsukino.  
>"Max… what about my son…?" Mr. Tsukino asked in a worried tone.<br>"You see Mr. Tsukino, Lord Watanabe is more than what he seems, he, and we are not like you and Vivien…"

* * *

><p>"What does it feel like my dear friend…? Your new life…?" Kyrie chuckles as he walks around Max, who's body was thrown on the floor, lifeless it seemed…<br>"What's happening to me…" Max shivers…  
>"You're slowly changing into your new life my friend… isn't that what you wanted?" Kyrie chuckles.<br>"What have you done to me…" Max yells, pressing his hands against the ground, trying to hold back his pain.  
>"Nothing, I just gave you what you wanted… you wanted power and glory… and the sweet Vivien, am I not correct?" Kyrie responds with a smirk.<br>"Not like this…" Max struggles to say.  
>"Do you honestly think that Vivien would ever like the lights of you? She's a smart dame that likes men with power, that's why she chose Kuran." Kyrie replies in a serious tone. Suddenly, two of Kyrie's men walk into the living room.<br>"Lord Kyrie…" One of his henchmen says.  
>"What is it Sebastian…?" Kyrie snaps.<br>"We have a girl outside, requesting to see you… she says she wants to join our clan…" His henchman, Sebastian, informs him.  
>"Bring her in, but keep an eye on her…" Kyrie orders.<br>"Yes sir…" Both men reply.  
>"Alex, go get her, I'll stay here with our Lord…" Sebastian orders to the other henchman.<br>"Alright…" He responds, rolling his eyes. When Alex was out of sight, Kyrie turns his gaze towards Sebastian and asks,  
>"Why didn't you go and fetch the girl…?" Kyrie asked in an irritated tone.<br>"Lord Kyrie, I wanted to talk to you about her, you see, I know her personally. She's a pureblood with great power…" Sebastian gushes.  
>"Well see about that…" Kyrie chuckles... lightly placing his foot on Max's chest. Just then, Alex returns accompanied with the girl.<br>"So…" Kyrie says, slowly analyzing every inch of the girl.  
>"You want to join my clan… do you have what it takes…?" Kyrie says with a smirk.<br>"I believe that I do Lord Kyrie, and I'll do whatever it takes to be by your side" She smiles.  
>"Tell me… what is your name…?" Kyrie asked, slowly licking his lips as he gazed at the girl.<br>"Veronica…" She replies with a flirty smile.

* * *

><p>After telling her dream to Kaname, he nor Vivien spoke a word. Kaname wondered why she dreamt with Hiroaki. The thought of her having Hiroaki in her thoughts killed him, this made him hate Hiroaki, despite his deep love and respect for his most trusted henchman.<p>

"Vivien, answer me honestly…" Kaname asked suddenly. Vivien slowly turns her gaze away from the window and looks at him nervously.  
>"What my love…?" She whispered, lightly smiling.<br>"Why did you dream with Hiroaki…?" He asked.  
>"It was just a dream my prince…" She quickly responds.<br>"Do you have feelings for him…?" He asked, cursing himself for asking such a bad question. He feared the answer…  
>"Why do you ask that…?" She responds instead.<br>"Answer me… I want nothing but the truth Vivien, and who is Charles?" Kaname asked in a serious tone, trying his best to maintain his jealousy.  
>"I… um… I" Vivien stuttered to say…<p> 


	40. I love you Hiroaki

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I think it was about time to give the Hiroaki x Vivien some time to shineXDD Lol... I love them together, but of course, Vivien's true love is KanameXP At least in this storyXDD Hope you like it guys!**

**eh, i was listening to the Vampire Knight soundtrack while writing this, so i guess that's why it turned out so fluffyXDD lol. Hope to hear from you guys anywaysXP Your reviews always make me happy=D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Answer me this instant Vivien…" Kaname says in a sharp tone. Vivien angrily turns her gaze towards him and replies,<br>"My feelings are to be respected. Hiroaki seems to respect that more than you do…"  
>"Hiroaki has no need to feel concern for your feelings…" Kaname snaps.<br>"He very well does, he's been there for me more than you have ever been, and has given to me so much more…" Vivien mumbles, turning her gaze back to the window.  
>"Why must we always argue my love…?" Kaname whispers in Vivien's ear.<br>"Leave me alone please… sometimes I can't stand your anger…" Vivien says in a frustrated tone.  
>"So your silence and refusal to respond tell me the answer…" Kaname mumbles in bitterness.<br>"Take it for what you wish to believe…" Vivien responds bluntly.

_Do I truly love Hiroaki as well…? He is so sweet and caring, and I know he loves both Charles and I deeply._

**_Days earlier…_**

"Vivien, I don't understand why you don't wish for Lord Kuran to know about Charles" Hiroaki says as they walk around the back garden of his estate.  
>"Hiroaki, it's just better of this way, for him and for me… and plus, I didn't even want you involved" Vivien confessed.<br>"I know you too well, and how could I not involve myself? I care deeply about you and Charles, and I couldn't stand leaving you alone with that man…" Hiroaki says in disgust.  
>"What man… do you mean Max…?" Vivien giggles.<br>"I'm not too fond of him you can say… and besides, I have to protect you for Lord Kuran…" Hiroaki smiles, Vivien turns her gaze towards Hiroaki and smiles.  
>"You're too kind to me Hiroaki; I truly don't deserve to have such a light in my life…" She says, hoping the tears that were forming in her eyes would not fall.<br>"Vivien… you know I will always love you, no matter what happens…" Hiroaki responds sweetly, lightly brushing her cheek with the palm of his hand. Vivien takes his hand and lightly kisses it.  
>"I wish… I wish my heart would have chosen to love you instead sometimes…" Vivien cries, cursing herself for crying.<br>"You don't mean that…" Hiroaki responds, lightly kissing the tears away from her cheeks.  
>"Oh but I do… I sometimes hate myself for loving a man that has lied to me, that has hurt me so much, yet I know he loves me…" Vivien cries in anger. Hiroaki pulls her into a hug; Vivien looks at him in shock.<br>"But the proof of your love for Lord Kuran is Charles… if you were to truly mean that, then you wouldn't care for Charles…" Hiroaki replies, lightly kissing her forehead. Vivien lightly giggles,  
>"You're one of a kind Hiroaki…" She says, sweetly looking into his eyes.<br>"Forgive me for what I'm about to do my doll…" He mumbles, slowly pulling Vivien into a loving kiss. He expected Vivien to push him away and probably slap him, but instead, she kisses him back. Vivien did not know why she had kissed him back, but it felt so sweet being in his arms, so right. However, just as the kiss grew deeper, so did her thoughts on Kaname. She could not do this to him. She belonged to him and only him. How could she be so cruel and play with both? She complained about Kaname, and yet… she was probably just as bad.  
>"Hiroaki, if there's one person that must forgive it is you," Vivien says, pushing Hiroaki away from her.<br>"What are you talking about Vivien…?" Hiroaki asked, confused by her actions. When they kissed, he wanted to believe that Vivien loved him, that her heart wanted him as much as he wanted her. However, he knew the truth… she belonged to someone, that was probably better than him in the end.  
>"I don't know… I have to go Hiroaki," Vivien says, trying her best not to look at him. She rushes back into the house to get her son Charles.<br>"You like the choo choo train Charles…?" Ken chuckles while baby Charles played with his train toy.  
>"Is my little baby having fun…?" Vivien says as she walks in.<br>"What's wrong lady Vivien…?" Ken asked, turning his gaze towards Vivien.  
>"We have to go, forgive me Ken…" She quickly responds. She picks up her son and quickly leaves Hiroaki's estate, leaving Ken confused. As soon as she left, Hiroaki walks into the living room.<br>"What just happened Hiroaki…?" Ken asked in a serious tone, with his gaze still on the front door.  
>"I don't know anymore my cousin… I wish I knew" Hiroaki says with sorrow. He did not want to fool himself…<p>

_Vivien does not love you Hiroaki… she does not love you and she never will. Yet, I will always be there to protect her._

_I cannot be so cruel and play with my Hiroaki's emotions. I do not deserve such love as his. He is much too sweet…_

* * *

><p>"Why must you be so cruel at times my beloved Vivien…?" Kaname asked, unable to hide his pain and anger.<br>"I am only human my prince, forgive me if I'm not perfect…" Vivien whispers.  
>"I can't say I blame you…" Kaname whispers, pulling Vivien into his arms.<br>"I haven't been good to you… forgive me" Kaname mumbles.  
>"Just don't say more my prince… we all have our faults, and whatever happens, just now that you're my one true love" Vivien cries, strongly embracing Kaname. As she held Kaname in her arms, she thought about her beloved son, and Hiroaki's words. He has the right to know…<br>"Time to grow up Vivien… for Charles" Vivien says to herself.  
>"I have to answer your other question though… and I think it's fair for you to know…" Vivien suddenly says, pulling Kaname away to look at him face to face.<br>"About this Charles… Vivien I rather not,"  
>"You have to know, I want you to know…" Vivien nervously says.<br>"Then speak my love…" Kaname says in a firm tone.  
>"Charles… is our son" Vivien replies. Kaname was stunned; he was not expecting that answer.<p> 


	41. Our Son: Danger Is Near

**Another long delay, forgive me guys=( But writers block could be a BIG drag! Luckily, I'm slowly starting to get ideas again! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and i wish you all a happy new year=) I owe people a few reviews, and i will shower you soon with my crazy reviewsXD**

* * *

><p>"Charles… is our son" Vivien said to him. He was expecting anything expect for that. He had never truly thought about having a child with Vivien. He didn't like the idea of sharing Vivien's love, yet he didn't want to hurt Vivien with his words.<br>"Kaname my love, say something please" She begged.  
>"What do you want me to say Vivien…?" Kaname responds instead.<br>"I want you to say what your heart is telling you, that's what I want you to respond" Vivien says in a firm tone.  
>"How old is Charles…?" Kaname asked.<br>"3 years old Kaname…" Vivien said in a slight-angered tone.  
>"I see you love him, and I'm glad, a mother should love her child dearly" Kaname responds in a harsh tone.<br>"Kaname get to the point and let me know what's truly on your mind" Vivien says in a demanding voice, keeping her gaze on him.  
>"You want to know the truth, should I tell you the truth and risk losing you?" Kaname asked.<br>"Risk losing me…?" Vivien asked, confused by his words.  
>"I frankly don't wish to hear about this son of yours…" Kaname responds.<br>"What…? What do you mean by YOUR son…?" Vivien asked sharply.  
>"The least thing I want is to lose you again, and having Hiroaki in the way is enough, but a son? That I was not expecting Vivien…" Kaname responds with honesty, trying his best not to look at her.<br>"Kaname you should see our Charles… he looks so much like you…" Vivien says, lightly giggling.  
>"I am to respect your feelings am I not correct? Respect mine then as well, you obviously have feelings for Hiroaki, then respect my feeling of not wanting that son. He's yours, not mine" Kaname says, turning his gaze towards the window. Vivien couldn't believe the cold words her beloved had just said. Her son…? He didn't want him…<br>"How could you say such things Kaname…? Hiroaki and Charles are two totally different things!" She says with tears in her eyes.  
>"Two different things that are the same in the long run Vivien, they steal you from me" Kaname says, turning his gaze back at Vivien. He couldn't bear the sadness in Vivien's eyes. Was he going to lose her because of his selfishness? He wanted Vivien to himself. To Kaname's surprise, Vivien wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.<br>"I understand you Kaname, I have not been acting well myself, I never have to begin with, but this is something different Kaname. Please, see our child first, and if you still don't love him then, then I promise I will send him and my father away, and stay with you always my love" She cries softly.  
>"I don't want to separate you from what you love Vivien…" He says, pulling her closer to him.<br>"But what I love most is you, and I can't leave you anymore" She says, looking up at him. Kaname lightly kisses Vivien and her cheek,  
>"Do you really want to live with me forever…?" He whispers in her ear.<br>"More than anything…" She softly responds.  
>"Then no matter what, we will always be together…" He replies. <p>

* * *

><p>As Yuri combed her hair, she thought about her brother Kaname, and the mortal Vivien.<p>

Could all of this lead to trouble…? What is to happen to us? Our family… our friends and our people? And why aren't I so lucky…? Why did I lose my to be husband…? To a mortal…? And also fall in love with one myself…? Zero… that name has haunted me know for the past few years, and it still pains me, to think… that my brother to has suffered.

Suddenly, someone knocks on her door, snapping her thoughts back to reality.

"How is it…?" She asked.  
>"Ruka my lady… may I come in…?" She asked.<br>"Certainly my dear…" She responds. Ruka slowly walks into her room, lightly smiling at Yuri.  
>"My lady, I was wondering when lord Kuran will be coming back…" Ruka asked, walking closer to Yuri.<br>"I'm not sure, but I figure he will be back soon, why do you ask…?" Yuri asked back.  
>"Just asking my lady…" Ruka chuckles, roughly placing her hand on Yuri's shoulder.<br>"What's wrong with you Ruka…!" Yuri says, trying her best to break free from Ruka's grip.  
>"You'll help us get to Kaname; soon my Kyrie will have his rightful place…" Ruka laughs.<br>"Veronica…!" Yuri shouts.  
>"Exactly…" She responds, biting Yuri's neck, causing Yuri to pass out. <p>

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me that my grandson… is a vampire…?" Mr. Tsukino asked Hiroaki in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just been told. His grandson was not human…<br>"Matsu Watanabe, in reality, is Lord Kaname Kuran, the king of the undead, and he that you are holding, will be the heir to the Kuran throne…" Hiroaki says in a serious tone.  
>"But whatever we do, we must not say that he is Lord Kuran or lady Vivien's son…" Ken warns.<br>"Why do you say that…?" Mr. Tsukino asked.  
>"Because Mr. Tsukino, Lord Kuran has enemies that want him dead, and they will do anything to bring him, and the Kuran family down… so they must not know about Charles or you…" Hiroaki says in a serious tone.<br>"But what about Vivien… is my daughter in danger as well…?" Mr. Tsukino asked in a worried tone. Both Ken and Hiroaki were afraid to answer.  
>"Answer me… for Charles sake…" Mr. Tsukino pleaded.<br>"She is…" Hiroaki finally dared to answer, "But I swear to you Mr. Tsukino, I will be there to protect her" Hiroaki promised to Vivien's father.**  
><strong>


	42. What's meant to be will be my love…

**Gosh, I have not updated this story in AGES! But I am happy to be writing again, so expect more updates my loves! So sorry for the delay, and thank you so much for the support once again! You guys mean the world to me!:'D The story is a bit slow, but it will pick up again after this chapter^^ Promise my loves!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As Charles and Mr. Tsukino slept, Hiroaki couldn't help but gaze at them, especially at Vivien's son, Charles.<p>

"Thinking about Vivien, am I not correct…?" Ken said, breaking his thoughts.  
>"I am… I swore to Vivien that I would protect them at all costs. But I'm afraid I'll fail her and lord Kuran" Hiroaki responds, turning his gaze away from Ken.<br>"You're doing all that you can my cousin, and I am sure both Vivien and lord Kuran know of this…" Ken answers, lightly patting Hiroaki on the shoulder.  
>"As soon as we get to the palace, we must take Mr. Tsukino else place, you know mortals are easily detected among us vampires…" Hiroaki says, changing the subject.<br>"What about Charles…?" Ken asked.  
>"As long as no one notices he is a Kuran, everything should be fine…" Hiroaki replies.<br>"Hiroaki… I just remembered something…" Ken interrupts.  
>"What did you remember…?" Hiroaki asked in concern.<br>"Remember that woman that was bitten not to long ago, well I have a pretty good idea on who our victims predator was…" Ken answered. Hiroaki looks at Ken, and then looks back at Charles and Mr. Tsukino.  
>"Max…" Hiroaki whispered in anger. <p>

* * *

><p>"You're adapting quite rapidly to your new life Max… or should I say Alexander…" Kyrie chuckles. Chuckling, Alexander drinks off the neck of his victim, who pleaded him to let her go.<br>"Please leave me be…" She mumbled.  
>"I would darling…" He chuckles, lightly stroking his victim's hair of her chest. "But I have needs…" He mumbles, licking the blood off her neck.<br>"Poor little dame… she reminds me of someone, someone I haven't seen in a while, don't you think so Alexander?" Kyrie says in a teasing tone.  
>"Oh you just love playing games don't you Kyrie ol' boy" Alexander says in a serious tone, throwing his victim to the ground.<br>"I let you have you're little fun, now its time to get serious… if you want to win her from him that is" Kyrie snaps, grabbing Alexander from his throat in a tight grip.  
>"Don't interrupt me when I'm having my dinner Kyrie…" Alexander mutters with anger. A small smile forms on Kyrie's face,<br>"Standing up to me huh…? I respect that, but just know this, if you keep on acting this idiotic, I wont be the one to squeeze that throat of yours" Kyrie chuckles.  
>"Don't worry Kyrie… I have a plan that I'm sure won't fail, you'll have the throne, and I'll have Vivien by my side" Alexander responds. <p>

* * *

><p>"My prince… I'm frightened for you" Vivien suddenly says, pulling Kaname into a tight embrace. It had been nothing but silence throughout the remaining hours. Nothing could match the happiness she felt when being in his arms, yet… the feeling of fear would always wrap around it.<br>"You have nothing to fear my princess… I will always be here" He softly whispered, softly caressing her neck with the palm of his hand.  
>"You, and Charles alike mean the world to me, and I would go mad if something would happen to either of you…" Vivien responded, as tears fell down her cheeks.<br>"I sometimes underestimate you my princess… here you are, worrying about me, when I should be the one asking you for forgiveness" Kaname responds, kissing the tears from her cheeks.  
>"Why do you say that Kaname…?" She asked, confused by his words.<br>"I've put your life in danger from the very beginning, I've always known this, yet… my love for you blinds me…"  
>"Kaname…"<br>"I've broken my own rules, and because of this, I have set other people in danger as well…" Kaname whispered, pulling her in a tighter embrace.  
>"Do you regret loving me Kaname…?" She asked.<br>"Never that… you're the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me, yet… I put you and so many others in danger…" Kaname responds.  
>"What's meant to be will be my love…" Vivien mutters, looking at the carriage window. Suddenly, the carriage stops.<br>"Lord Kuran… we have arrived…" The driver announced, opening the carriage door.  
>"Do you think they have arrived yet…?" Vivien asked, eager to see if Hiroaki had arrived with her son and father.<br>"I doubt it… but you know what to do when they do arrive" Kaname whispers in her ear. Vivien nods in agreement. 

* * *

><p>"Ruka… Ruka, are you alright…?" Ruka slowly opens her eyes and finds herself in her room. She turns her gaze to see Lady Yuri sitting next to her.<br>"My lady… what happened…?" Ruka stuttered.  
>"You and I were having a conversation, about my brother, when you suddenly fainted… I'm guessing you haven't been feeding enough lately…?" Yuri responds with concern.<br>"I guess so… but I don't remember anything my lady…" Ruka says as she tries to get up from bed.  
>"Don't get up my darling; you need your rest…" Yuri quickly responds. Suddenly, Rowena walks into the room.<br>"Lady Yuri…" She whispers cautiously. She looks at Ruka who was awake, and smiles.  
>"Yes Rowena…?" Yuri asked.<br>"Lord Kuran has just arrived…" Rowena happily announces.  
>"Oh wonderful… I can't wait to see my brother…" Yuri says.<p>

_"Finally… he's back, and surely he has that mortal girl with him…"_


End file.
